The Middle Child
by PotterMiddleChild
Summary: Albus is a shy, self-imposed outcast who in his sixth year finds a reason to want to come out of his shell. Scorpius is an auto proclaimed bad boy who refuses to let go of his reputation. What will happen as things start to get a little out of hand?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they're the property of J.K. Rowling though I do enjoy playing with them.**

 **AN: Hi guys! Here's a new story I've been working on none stop for the past couple of months. I really hope you give it a go and let me know what you think! New chapters will be posted daily. XOXO**

* * *

 **Albus**

Siting on the far end of the Ravenclaw table Albus Potter tried his best to pretend he was eating his lunch when he was in fact just blatantly staring at the Slytherin table. He snapped out of his reverie by the sound of Rose's loud clearing of her throat. He turned to glare at her and Rose just smiled and raised her eyebrows at him.

"I wasn't looking at him" Albus said looking back at his plate.

"You've got to be kidding me" she said throwing her head back and laughing. A few people in the table turned to look at them and Albus shifted uncomfortably from side to side. Stupid Rose and her inability to keep her mouth shut, he thought viciously.

"I wasn't" he said again, only it sounded weaker, only furthering Rose in her hysterics.

"Please tell me you were looking at Hufflepuff table then" she threw sarcastically back at him. Albus looked back down at his food and tried not to blush. He had always been such a crap lair, especially with Rose.

"No, I wasn't looking at him" Albus tried once more but he only got a snort in return.

"Pathetic Albus, at least try to sound convincing when trying to convince me that you are not crushing on the fittest bloke in all of Hogwarts" she said looking back at her own food.

"Could you keep your voice down? And no, I'm not crushing on him and he is not the fittest bloke in all Hogwarts" he said in a hushed whisper. She looked back at him with her red eyebrows practically disappearing into her hair.

"Yes you are, and yes his is. At least to us, because according to popular belief your brother is, but that would just be, no, ew" she said with a theatrical shudder that Albus thought was necessary. He nodded and looked back at Scorpius Malfoy. So maybe Albus was just a tad interested in him, but it wasn't a crush or anything. Scorpius was just impossible to ignore; literally. His almost white blonde hair shone from the distance and he was six feet tall and just so fucking stunning. He was posh, cool, a badass and everything shy little Albus Potter was not. Albus just admired him, so that wasn't technically a crush. He shook his head at himself for his poor logic; as a Ravenclaw he should at least be smart enough to lie to himself.

"Can we just not talk about it?" he said slowly and Rose shrugged and got her bag.

"Sure Alby. I'm going to go meet up with my real boyfriend, so I'll just leave you to stare at you imaginary one in peace" she said with a smug smile and left. Sometimes Albus didn't like his cousin all that much, but he had to put up with her. Not only because she was family and his own age and in the same house; but because Albus wasn't that much of a friend maker. Ever since he started Hogwarts it was like he didn't belong. He always said the wrong thing at the wrong time and he had no idea how to interact with anybody apart from his family. He was pretty sure that was only due to the fact that they had an obligation to stand him. Now in his sixth year he wanted change. He wanted to feel the change inside him as well as the one happening outside. He had grown tall and according to his mother, very handsome. His black hair was always all over the place, but he had cut it a bit shorter this year since his face was changing into something more masculine. He secretly started working on his body too and now had the muscles to prove it. Not that anybody would be seeing them anytime soon; he was fifteen and he hadn't managed to kiss anybody.

Long before this transformation Albus had known he was different from his brother and his cousins. Not only because of the obvious socialization skills and the weird magic thing but because he just wasn't interested in what normal kids were interested. Girly parts. It wasn't that Albus found them repulsive, he just wasn't that interested. Boys on the other hand, they got interesting very fast. Obviously not his brother or his cousin but the guys at Hogwarts in general. One in particular that was sitting just a few paces away from him, threw his head back laughing with his friends. Yes, Scorpius Malfoy got very interesting very fast. He was the reason why Albus wanted to look better and socialize better. He wanted some sort of change in his life because he wanted Scorpius Malfoy to notice him and maybe this year would be his lucky year.

"You're staring at Malfoy again Al" said a familiar voice next to him and he smiled rather than scowled. His favorite person in the world was strangely his little sister.

"Can you blame me?" he asked Lilly and she let out a laugh and shook her head.

"That I cannot do, but I can help you plot and scheme so that you may one day get into his pants, now of we go" Lilly said and Albus nodded getting up from his seat at the table.

* * *

 _Scorpius_

"Have you noticed how much baby Potter has changed this year?" Sam said next to him. Scorpius looked up from his food to watch the younger of the Potter spawn walk out of the great hall.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Albus, obviously" she said tilting her head to the side, "He grew and he looks kind of hot. Better than that prick of a brother he has" she said shrugging.

"You are not going after baby Potter" Tessa said from his other said with a laugh. Sam looked back at her with a fake disbelieve.

"Me? I would never do such a thing. It's preposterous" she said and a sly grin spread through her face.

"You're such a slag" Scorpius said and got a napkin thrown his way.

"You are and I doubt he'd pay attention to you anyway, so don't waste your charms" Stephanie said with a laugh. They all looked at her expectantly, "He's gay" she said as if it were that obvious. Scorpius raised his eyebrows at her. Well wasn't that interesting.

"He is not!" Sam said looking genuinely shocked.

"You've been holding out on gossip" Tessa said excited leaning closer to her.

"I have done nothing of the sort. I just have eyes" she said and shook her head at them.

"Do tell us of these amazing homo-ocular abilities of yours" Sam said looking unconvinced.

"Well just look at him. He grew over the summer, got tighter clothes, and started working out. Pile that up with the fact that he's a loner and he obsessively stares at Scorpius and that gives you a big fat gay Potter child" she finished crossing her arms smugly.

"Obsessive stares at me, does he?" Scorpius said with a laugh, but he couldn't quite suppress the excitement of the thought of it being true.

"He does, that's true. Oh my Merlin, Albus Potter is gay" Tessa said, dramatically covering her mouth with both her hands and he eyes widening comically. Sam started to jump up and down on her seat making the boys near them turn and look at her large breast bouncing up and down.

"Oh the possibilities! What are we going to do? Have a party? Seduce him? Get him drunk? Naked? Oh my Merlin! So many things!" she said and they all laughed.

"Stop hyperventilating with scheming" Stephanie said with a laugh.

"I can't! It's too good! Tristian stop staring at my breast!" she said turning to the boy next to them.

"Oi! It's your own fault, at least try covering up a little. I am a highly hormonal teenager, this healthy for me" he said shrugging defensively. They all laughed again.

"What are we going to do indeed?" Scorpius said and they all turned to look at him. Baby Potter interested in him was a good thing. It meant a new chance to play in a field were, let's face it, they had done too much to fast thus running out of options. And who was going to defend him? His dick of a brother? Albus Potter had not friends he could think of, other than his ridiculously large family but even they were a bit cold towards him. Plus James Potter would hate it, and it was always fun watching the golden boy try to control his rage when really all he wanted was to kick Scorpius in the tenders. But what to do? He looked around at his mates.

"James will be so mad" Tessa said her green eyes shining with malice.

"It's not fair though" Sam said pouting, "I wanted to be the one who played" she said resting her pretty face in her hands.

"Such a slag" Stephanie said shaking her head and getting up from the table and extending her hand at Scorpius with an evil grin in her face. "Let's go raise some hell" she said and Scorpius took her hand and the rest followed as they walked out of the Great Hall.

Scorpius had a total of two classes with the snotty Ravenclaw, and if he was to put his plan into motion he was going to have to actually attend them, and put his bad boy reputation on hold. At least daddy would be pleased. They all got to potions class early that afternoon and everybody turned to watch them walk in with surprise, even more so when Scorpius deliberately left his posse and went all the way to the front of the class. He sat down and turned to wink at his mates. Steph and Tessa were the only two with him in Potions and they sat in the back and smiled. The first part of the plan was in motion. Scorpius had to know for sure if the Potter boy was really crushing on him or just merely looking. He cocked his head to the side and glanced at Albus Potter. He was sitting in his usual spot at the front of the class and he was looking straight ahead of him, like a good little Ravenclaw. Only the professor wasn't here and there was nothing written on the board. He laughed to himself. This was going to be one interesting lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Albus**

Albus Potter was in deep trouble. Obviously he knew he was in classes with the Slytherin but well, he never showed up to class and when he did it was late and sat all the way in the back. He was never in risk of falling into his obsessive habit of Scorpius staring. But today he was right next to him, right in his line of vision. If this was a normal occurrence from now on his grades would certainly drop. No, he was going to be strong. He was going to sit, and look right in front of him and he was going to take notes and do his potion and get house points and then leave without looking at him once. Except, professor wasn't here yet and well, he was just right there. He reached for his tie and pulled at it a bit loosening it and looked sideways. It was just a peek really, at the great hall Hufflepuff always stood in between them so he could never see him this close. Just one small peek. He ran his fingers through his hair and attempted casual only to find himself looking right into those blue grey eyes. Scorpius was looking right at him. Albus looked away instantly and tried his best to suppress the heat that wanted to accumulate in his face. Fuck! Why the hell was he looking at him? Now how was he going to stop himself from looking back? The dungeons felt warmer than usual. Albus shoved his jacket off and, after thinking about it one second, he pulled his jumper off as well. Control Albus, Control; he said to himself.

The professor came gave the instructions and he tried to listen but he felt Scorpius' eyes on him the whole time. When it was time to start the potion the heat was escalating to horrible levels. He pulled his sleeves back and got to work. He was good at this, he could focus on his work and just forget about everything else. Even if that included one perfect blonde Slytherin. It really wasn't that hard after that; the potion started to come together and he smiled to himself and his work. He looked up and lifted his hand to show the professor he was done. He leaned back and in that one moment of pride he forgot himself and looked sideways again, only this time it was a very good thing, because Scorpius was looking at him. Only he had this look on his face like he was hungry; his eyes were on his arms and he was biting his lip. Hope flared in Albus' chest. Could it be possible for Scorpius to be interested back? Maybe all the working out had payed of. He knew Scorpius wasn't picky either way and his hook up last year with the Hufflepuff seeker had been absolutely scandalous and the talk of the school.

Albus looked at Scorpius potion and noticed he wasn't done yet. Not only that but he had gone wrong at some point and the potion wasn't the right shade of blue. It was fixable though. He took a deep breath and took a leap. After all Lilly always said risks pay; though she was Gryffindor.

"You want some help" Albus said, his voice sounding husky to his own ears and he cleared his throat nervously. Scorpius' eyes snapped up to his at once and Albus pulled at his tie nervously again. Scorpius' face changed beautifully going from slightly surprised and stretching into a sly grin that just melted Albus. He had never smiled at him before. He gave him a small nod and Albus took a deep breath and walked towards him. He looked down at the potion and confirmed his suspicions. "It's not that bad you just added newt eyes too soon, so you'll just have to" he stopped and re arranged the temperature form the cauldron to low and added buldadox juice, "wait for it to simmer for two more minutes and then stir it five times counterclockwise and you'll be back at step six" he finished and smiled back at him. He swallowed nervously. Scorpius was looking at him curiously, his head slightly cocked to the side and a soft smile still on his perfect lips.

"Thank you Albus Potter" Scorpius said extending the sound of his name making it sound much more attractive than it really was.

"It's really no problem, I'd already finished mine. Got time to spare" he said looking down at the potion again. It was looking pretty good.

"Rather smug of you isn't it?" Scorpius said and Albus looked back up to him in alarm. Shit, he'd done it again.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to mess with your work, I wasn't trying to show off or anything, I just thought it'd might help. I'm sorry" he stammered awkwardly and Scorpius let out a small laugh.

"I was joking Albus" he said simply and looked back at the potion. It was ready to keep working on and he reached for his wand and started to stir it elegantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said again lamely.

"You're really good at potions though," he said and looked back up again, "Maybe you should tutor me" he said and smiled lazily. Merlin Scorpius was fit.

"I don't think you really need tutoring, isn't potions like your best subject?" Albus said and by the raise in his eyebrows he knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Been keeping tabs on me Potter?" he asked with a laugh and Albus shook his head.

"No, of course not, I just" he stammered knowing this time he hadn't kept the blush down.

"Mr. Potter back to your station please, this is no time to be fraternizing with your classmates" the professor said from the back of the room and Albus flushed a darker shade of red and moved back to his place. He gave Scorpius one last shrug and sat in silence. When the class was over he cleaned up his things and practically ran from the room. Even though he was mortified he couldn't help a smile forming on his lips. He had managed to have a conversation with him after all. He wasn't invisible anymore. He had to find Lilly now.

* * *

 _Scorpius_

"Guess you were right" Scorpius said smugly reaching his mates table in the back and leaning on it casually.

"Did you see that?" Tessa asked excited jumping in her place. Stephanie nodded smugly.

"That surpassed my expectations, I never thought he would come talk to you. I thought Potter was shy. What did he say?" she asked in a rush.

"Helped me with a potion, stammered a lot; he's a bit endearing in a stalking kind of way" Scorpius said shrugging.

"Endearing? He's fit; he kept peeling off layers of clothing and I was back here like baby talk it off!" she said with a laugh and Steph shook her head.

"She was literally saying that, I had to smack her" Steph said and they walked out of the class room.

"I don't get why baby Potter's an outcast though" Tessa wondered as they walked out of the castle and towards their spot under the bleachers of the quidditch pitch.

"He wasn't this fit last year, you couldn't see his face under all that hair. And he never talks with anyone that's not a red head" Sam said sounding disappointed as she caught up with them, "I can't believe he talked to you, he so in love with you. And fit, and untouched" Sam continued and sighed.

"He talked to Scorp because he has the hots for him, obviously bit tits aren't his thing" Tristian said catching up to them and lighting a fag he had on his hand. Scorpius took it from his lips and took a drag for himself, "Oi! That was mine" Tristian complained.

"Was" Scorpius echoed and Tristian scowled at him.

"So what's phase two?" Tessa asked lighting her own and leaning against one of the poles.

"Corruption of baby Potter obviously" he said with a smirk.

And so Scorpius and his mates started thinking up some way to manipulate the nicest of the Potter's; he loved his friends. Stephanie Parkinson was the brains and a legacy in Slytherin where very few remained. She was a control freak and always seemed so confident and serious though Scorpius could read her like a book. They had known each other since childhood. Contessa Zabini was attractive and cunning and could charm even the worst of them. Sam Lockwood came from a wealthy American heritage and had joined them since second year, she was the most sought after girl in Hogwarts, Tristian said it was her big tits and they all agreed. Tristian Fawley was Scorpius best mate and wingman only he was straight as an arrow, apart from that they were two of a kind. The five of them were the rulers of Slytherin, even though some of their upper classmen disagreed, no one said a word mostly because they all knew Scorpius was Slytherin royalty, and no one messed with Malfoys.

* * *

Turns out baby Potter was very good at avoiding. It took Scorpius two days to find him, but when the opportunity presented itself it was bloody perfect. There he was walking down to the great hall on Thursday night with Tristian and Tessa when he spotted all three of the Potter spawn huddled up in conversation. Without thinking he moved towards them and called out.

"Oi Potter" he said and they all turned to look at him. James with a look of disgust, Lilly with a small smile and Albus completely shocked. He let out a laugh. "Albus" he cleared up and if possible he looked even more shocked.

"What do you want Malfoy?" James asked stepping in the way of his baby brother.

"To have a word with Albus, alone" he added and looked past James at Albus. His face was priceless.

"Sod off, he doesn't have anything to say to you" James said keeping him out of the way.

"James don't be a dick" Lilly said to her older brother and rolled her eyes at him.

"She's right James, you sod off" Albus said walking past him and closer to Scorpius. He smirked at James, winked at Lilly and moved a little further away from them to talk to his intended. Albus looked nervous but determined to prove he could do whatever he wanted no matter what his brother said. This was very good indeed.

"So, Albus" Scorpius said leaning against the wall and getting a good look at him. Albus Potter looked good at the end of the day. Tie loose, sleeves rolled up over his jumper; hair a mess.

"You wanted something?" Albus said shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other and Scorpius knew he was leering.

"Me and my mates are going to meet up at the astronomy tomorrow around ten. I was wondering if you'd like to come along" he asked and Albus just stood there blinking at him.

"With you?" he asked and Scorpius couldn't help but laugh.

"No, you'd actually be standing in the corner while we all sat together and chatted without you" Scorpius said and Potter's face fell, "Merlin, Potter, I'm joking; yes with us, with me. Do you want to come along?" he asked again and Potter blushed. He looked up at him and Scorpius couldn't help himself. He bit his lip and took a step closer to him. "I'd like you to come" he said in the lowest huskiest voice he could manage. Potter's eyes softened and he nodded.

"I'll come" he said swallowing and looking away from him.

"Good, see there then" he said with a smile and walked over to the great hall and winking at James as he passed him. This was going to be too good.

* * *

 **Albus**

"What the fuck was that?" James demanded walking over to him. Albus couldn't think, Scorpius had just asked him to go hang with him and his mates.

"I have no idea" he said honestly.

"What did he ask?" Lilly wanted to know, only her face seemed excited while James looked murderous.

"He wanted me to hang with him and his mates tomorrow night" Albus said to Lilly and she squeaked and grabbed his arm.

"What are you going to wear?" she asked grinning like a mad woman.

"He's not going to wear anything!" James said to Lilly.

"Well that's bold" she said with a nod.

"No! I meant he's not going to go. Albus, he's clearly preying on you. Did you not see the look in his face?" James told him.

"Preying on him, really?" Lilly asked with a laugh.

"He was all over you" James said his temper rising even more.

"Really? You think he was flirting with me?" Albus asked excited. This couldn't be a date could it?

"Yes obviously he was, but this is not a good thing Albus. Scorpius Malfoy is bad news" James said while Lilly mouthed "bad news" behind his back and made a face of disgust, "And he's playing you. He's probably not even going to be there when you show up" he finished crossing his arms. Well that hurt.

"So what he just can't be interested in Albus for him? I'll let you know that his hot scale went way up this year, some say, maybe higher than you. So stop being a dick and support him instead of making him feel like shit because you're jealous" Lilly said grabbing Albus' arm and dragging him on the opposite direction.

"Where are we going? The food is that way" Albus said pointing at James, who just stood there fuming.

"I can't look at him right now, we're going to the kitchens to eat while we discuss what you're wearing tomorrow and what you're going to do" she said and Albus laughed, he felt drunk with excitement.

"Yes sir!" he said and the both laughed all the way down.

* * *

So the day had passed and it was now nine forty-five and he was pacing around nervously deciding if he should or shouldn't go. What if James was right? He knew they were up there because of the map, but what if was a trap to humiliate him? What if he looked like shit? Lilly made him wear his uniform only without the tie and different jumper, a black one over his white shirt and his favorite black boots to make him comfortable. He pushed the sleeves up and ran his fingers through his hair. He had to do this. He couldn't let himself talk himself out from going up those stairs. He had to do it. When was this ever going to happen again? He tried to picture the look Scorpius had given him yesterday. Biting his lip and looking down at him with those amazing eyes of his. He took a deep breath. Yes, he could do this.

He looked down at his watch and saw it was ten past ten. That was okay. Another deep breath and he walked out of the room and up towards his most likely doom. He heard voices on the other side of the door but couldn't make them out clearly; they had music on and they seemed to be laughing. He pushed the door open and he met silence almost immediately.

"Albus!" Sam Lockwood shrieked, rising her arms and walking over to him like she had known him all her life. He smiled at her awkwardly. "Guys! Baby Potter is here!" she announced wrapping her arms around his and pulling him inside. They all laughed and he looked at her.

"Baby Potter?" he asked confused, they all laughed at that. His eyes scanned the room and they found Scorpius instantly. He was smiling up at him from his place on the floor.

"Don't mind that silly bint Potter, she's drunk. Come sit here" Scorpius said patting the place next to him.

"I am not drunk, and baby Potter is going to chat with me first, aren't you?" Sam said looking up at him and pulling him to the floor so he sat next to her. He felt a bit disappointed not going over to Scorpius but he figured this was better, at least he would take his time humiliating himself from afar. He looked around the room and met Scorpius' regular posse plus one girl that was making out with Jayson Fawley on the corner. Tessa Zabini moved to sit on his other side and she had a bottle in her hand, a firewiskey bottle. This was going to be bad.

"So baby Potter, you came to the snake pit. Very brave of you" she said smiling up at him, a smile he couldn't help but return.

"Technically the dungeons are the snake pit, this would just be hanging out with the snakes" he said and after a pause she let out a laugh.

"You are way too sober to be with us baby Potter" she said and took a swig straight out of the bottle and offered it to him. He took it hesitantly.

"Come on! Drink with us!" Sam said from his other side. Albus shrugged, what the hell? He reasoned and took a swig out of the bottle too. The liquid burned his insides and he really wished he hadn't been too nervous to eat earlier. They all cheered and he smiled, his eyes looking back towards Scorpius. He felt a shiver go up his spine.

"I'm Sam by the way" Sam said pulling on his arm to make him look back at her.

"I know" he said and blushed at her pleased face.

"That's good to know" she said and pushed the bottle back up to his mouth. He took another drink and she giggled. "So baby Potter" she said and he turned to look at her, "I have a very important question to ask you" she said and took a shot. He nodded for her to go on. "Are you gay?" she asked blatantly and he choked on his drink.

"Sam!" Tessa complained from his other side and he could hear the others laughing around the room. He couldn't let this affect him. He couldn't let it show. They would eat him alive if he did. So he nodded.

"Yeah, I am" he said trying to sound confident.

"That is the most awful thing ever" Sam said pouting and taking the bottle from him and drinking again. She got up from his side. "Now I have to give you up" she said dramatically but then she smiled, "If you ever feel like experimenting though" she ended with a wink. Albus couldn't help but laugh at that and nod.

"I'll keep it in mind" he said with a smile.

"So you're openly gay?" Tessa asked and Albus turned to her surprised face. He nodded.

"My family knows, I'm not screaming it but it's not a secret" he said shrugging and accepting a beer Sam offered him. Tessa nodded her head at him.

"I'm surprised, I thought you'd say no, or turn red at run out of here. You're sturdier than I thought" she said and it was so honest Albus couldn't help like her for it and not feel one bit insulted.

"Thanks, I suppose. Why baby Potter though?" he asked her and she laughed.

"Well James is Potter so you have to be baby Potter, why else?" she said and his shoulder sagged as he nodded.

"I thought it was the age difference but that's a bit silly I guess" he said with a shrug.

"What age difference?" Scorpius asked him from the other side of the room. He felt his heart still with the question. Scorpius' eyes were so amazing.

"I'm fifteen" he said to him without thinking.

"What?" Stephanie asked looking at him shocked, "You're a sixth year, like us" she said looking confused and Albus nodded at her.

"Yeah I got my letter at ten" he said with another shrug and they all looked at him impressed.

"Does that even happen?" Stephanie asked but it didn't seem directed to him, more to herself.

"You must be pretty smart then" Tessa said and he looked at her and smiled.

"Would you stop harassing him now?" Scorpius said and Albus turned to look at him again. He looked annoyed but when their eyes met he smiled again and gestured him to come closer. He couldn't help it; with no girls holding him down his body just moved towards him. He sat further away than he would have liked, but with the recent gay conversation he didn't want to scare him, or anything. But Scorpius was having none of that. As soon as he sat, Scorpius swung his arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. Albus turned to look at him. They were very close.

"Hi" he said lamely and Scorpius smiled and then laughed.

"Hi" he said back. Albus swallowed nervously and looked away from him. Scorpius was drunk. That much was clear. It was intoxicating to know that it was because he was close enough to smell his breath, but it still felt a bit wrong. He took a drink of his beer. A long one.

"Well Baby Potter, before you came in we were playing a game. A muggle one, called ring of fire. Hence all the cards on the floor and the drunk people. Wanna play?" Tristian asked from his other side. He turned to look at him and noticed he was slightly annoyed. Maybe he didn't like him. He nodded.

"Sure. How do you play?" he asked and that triggered an onslaught of drunken explanations none of them which made any sense but made him laugh all the while. He played along to their rules, which sounded very made up and made him drink constantly, but he tried his best not to take very big drinks. If he got excessively drunk he would not be able to account for his actions with the tall blonde which was currently still holding him close and occasionally running his hand through his hair.

About an hour into the game most of them where very, very drunk. So drunk in fact that Scorpius moved away from him only to shove his jacket and pull his jumper off.

"Potter has anybody ever told you you're really hot?" he asked him and they all laughed around them as Albus blushed, though it probably wasn't that visible anymore since the drinking got him pretty red on its own.

"What?" he asked and Scorpius rolled his eyes at him.

"Temperature wise I meant" he said with a smirk. Albus let out a nervous laughed and nodded.

"Yeah actually, I get that all the time from my family. I never wear coats or anything and my hands are always unnaturally warm" he said showing him his hand. Scorpius smiled reaching out with his own and grabbing it. He looked up and bit his lip. It felt like magic pulsing from his hand all the way down to his body and making him shiver. Just that little touch.

"It is" he said and leaned closer to him. He could see from the corner of his eye how everyone got up around them and stumbled around the room, leaving them sitting there by themselves.

"Do you want to go with them?" Albus asked looking up at them. He felt Scorpius' hand leave his and then the warmth spread to the side of his face as he grabbed him and made him look back. He was closer than before and Albus pulled back a little in surprise.

"No, I don't" he said and laughed very close to his face. Their noses almost touching; Scorpius looked down at his lips and pulled him closer. Albus pulled back and Scorpius made a sound of protest and pulled on his face again.

"Scorpius you're really drunk" he managed to say before he felt his lips brush up close to his. He took a deep breath and pulled back again.

"So what?" Scorpius said and moved to grab his face with both of his hands and pulled him closer again this time managing to effectively plant his lips on Albus'. His whole body felt warmer than it ever had; he had no air left in his lungs. Albus placed his hands on Scorpius' shoulders and shifting his face to the side pushed him back gently, his lips sliding to his cheek.

"Please stop" he let out and Scorpius scoffed and moved away from him. When their eyes meet, Albus felt like his heart broke. Scorpius was mad at him, and clearly annoyed. The smiles were gone.

"Fine then, run along now baby Potter, if you refuse to grow the fuck up" he spat out. Albus looked down at his lap. He felt the silence fall down upon them and just knew they were all watching him. He swallowed.

"You're really drunk and it's not that I don't want to I just don't" he said as quietly as he could avoid his eyes and willing everyone else to just look the other way.

"Ugh" was all Scorpius said before pushing himself up and walking away from him. Albus felt his eyes prickle and got up and walked out of the room before he would do another stupid thing like cry. That would only confirm that he was in fact baby Potter.

* * *

 _Scorpius_

"That was a dick move Scorpius" Tessa said with her arms crossed. Scorpius looked up at her outraged.

"What the fuck?" he asked her and looked around at the others. They all looked uncomfortable. What the hell was going on?

"Such a dick" Sam said and walked out of the room. Scorpius looked at her and laughed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked them. He looked at Tristian for support and he just pursed his lips and shrugged.

"He's nice Scorpius, and he's like, in love with you, and you get all rapey with him, with what was most likely was that kids first kiss and then throw him out when he doesn't cave" Tessa said shaking her head at him.

"You're on baby Potter's side now?" he asked her rising his voice, "When have I not done this? When have I not been a dick to every single person I've hooked up with? Tell me Tessa, when?" he asked her and she shook her head and crossed her arms.

"I know you are, but maybe there's something different about him. He's not one of those dumbass bimbos you fuck to prove a point. He's really honest and it was refreshing and I just don't want him to lose that. I don't want you to take that away from him" she said to him.

"Oh fuck you, you're just bitter because his brother fucked your virginity and never bothered to talk to you again" he said leaning against the wall and lighting a fag.

"Low blow" she said and walked out of the room. Scorpius let out a laugh and looked at the remaining members for support.

"Such a bitch" he said.

"I think we're all drunk and emotional, clearly, so maybe let's just call it a night" Tristian said not looking at him.

"I agree" Stephanie said and Scorpius looked at her honestly betrayed. "Oh don't give me that look. Yes I think they're over reacting, they just met the kid and this just you" she said and he relaxed his shoulders to her words, "But" she said looking away from him, "I've never seen you quite so eager before and then so cold. It was a bit painful to watch" she said.

"Eager?" he asked in disbelieve. And this was his best friend talking.

"That's true Score, for a guy claiming to be playing with the kid you certainly were leading him on very convincingly" Tristian said shrugging.

"It's not like I want him" Scorpius said with a laugh and two pairs of eyebrows shot up. Fine so maybe he was a bit interested in the Potter boy. Maybe he was sort of hot looking and maybe touching him was intoxicating. Just as much as the looks he kept giving him like he was a God just waiting to worshiped. Scorpius liked that look on him. And those fucking green eyes. So yeah, maybe he wanted him a little while Albus Potter wanted him a whole lot more. So why the fuck did he push him away?

"He wants you back Score, he wants you so much he probably just wants you to remember it the next day. He wasn't saying no to you, so stop being a little bitch about it" Steph said rolling her eyes at him and walking out the room. It was incredible how she seemed to read his mind sometimes. He pushed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room after her.

"Hey guys! Are we leaving?" Jay called out after them.

* * *

 **AN: Hi! here's the second chapter, hope you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Albus**

Albus sat on the Ravenclaw table pretending to eat while being completely miserable. He had made a complete ass of himself and nothing Lilly could say could bring him out of his despair. So yes, Scorpius Malfoy had flirted with him and tried to kiss him but he had royally fucked that up and now he was never going to look at him again. Not only that but hanging out with the Slytherins had been nice; yes albeit awkward but it was still nice. It was like being a normal teenager which was very weird for him. He had gone out after hours and gotten drunk and had a hang over the next day. It was exactly what he wanted. If only it was marred with the misery of knowing he had fucked it up with Scorpius. He looked towards the Slytherin table and saw them all sitting there, laughing like they always had. Albus had been a blip in their radar and now it was over. Scorpius hadn't looked at him once and it had been almost a week ago.

He had told Rose about it, only because she had overheard him and Lilly talk about it. It was nice to see the look of envy on her face for a change. But that only meant she had stayed clear from him and made him feel even more lonely than usual. He got his things and started to make his way out to the greenhouse for his next class. October was creeping in but it was still unnaturally warm. He pushed his sleeves back and walked out on the field. After the class was over he decided to take a small detour to the lake just to clear his mind from his misery for about ten minutes when he heard someone screaming out his name. He turned to the sound and his eyes widened with surprise; it was Sam and Tessa.

"Albus!" Sam said reaching his side and pulling on his arm.

"Hi" he said to them and they both laughed.

"Hi baby Potter" she said biting her lip.

"We haven't seen you all week!" Sam said pouting at him. Now he was confused.

"I've been in classes" he said and they both laughed. They both started pulling him towards the lake.

"We tried to look for you after you left but you just disappeared! Scorpius was being such a dick" Sam said and now he was even more surprised. Wasn't Scorpius their friend?

"That he was, and we wanted you to hang out with us a bit more" Tessa said with a smile. He looked ahead of him and saw the Scorpius posse sitting out by the lake by the far side where the trees got thicker. He shook his head.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, we have class" he said but they just pulled on him harder.

"Nobody is going to mind, plus you do amazing on all your classes anyway" Tessa said and panic flooded him as they got closer. Scorpius still hadn't noticed them.

"Tessa I really don't think this is a good idea" he said shaking his head again. Sam took off in front of them and greeted the rest of her friends. He was going to notice him now. He looked at Tessa and she looked back with a soft pitying look that did nothing to calm his nerves.

"Baby Potter, man up, you are never going to get his attention with that attitude. Now I want you to come and sit with me and act as if nothing was wrong okay?" she told him and after a second of consideration he nodded and she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his nightmare.

"Well, well if it isn't baby Potter" Tristian said as they approached. Scorpius looked up at him then but his face was a mask of indifference. It made Albus' heart hurt. He smiled at them.

"Hi" he said and knew it was a weak sound and cleared his throat.

"Albus come sunbathe with me" Sam said pulling him closer to the lake and sinking down on the ground. The rest of them sat on the shade of a tree. Sam pulled her jumper over her head and then her shirt leaving her with a very small black top on. He raised his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

"That's bold" he said to her and she laughed again.

"I won't get any sun if I'm all covered up. Plus I've got a crowed to please" she said laying on her elbows and pulling a pair of sunglasses from her pocket and slipping them on. She raised her eyebrows and nodded her head to the side and he spotted the Gryffindor quidditch team standing off to the corner, his brother included, all looking at Sam and him. His eyes met James and he just shook his head at him.

"He's not happy with me" Albus said with a shrug.

"You two don't get along?" Tessa asked sitting down next to Albus and proceeding on pulling her jumper and shirt off. She heard the cat calls from afar but then all ignored them. She pulled on her sun glasses too.

"Not much, James has always been popular and a player and just very unlike me" Albus said and started to feel very warm. He sat up and pulled his jumper off. Both of the girls catcalled him and he laughed at that.

"James' a dick" Tessa said simply.

"Tessa slept with him and he never talked to her again" Sam explained from his side. Albus looked at her shocked.

"Sam!" Tessa said with a blush and then shrugged, "It's not like he kept it a secret I suppose" she said and shrugged again and pulled flask from her pocket and took a swig. She offered it to Albus. He looked back to his brother who had his eyebrows raised at him. Albus smiled and raised to cheer at him and then took a swig. James fumed and walked away from them. Both girls laughed at that.

"Ballsy Potter" Tessa said approvingly. She turned on her stomach to look at the others. "Scorpius lend Albus your sunglasses! You're way over there in the shade!" she said and Albus felt himself going red.

"Tessa don't" he whispered.

"Albus keep on being ballsy" Sam said shoving him playfully to the side.

"Don't fucking ruin them" he heard Scorpius say from the back and then he had them in his hand. Keep on being ballsy huh? Albus kneeled and pulled his shirt off. He really, really hoped his working out had played off as much as he needed it too. He turned around to face Scorpius and slipped the glasses on.

"Thanks" he said with a smile and then turned back to lay next to the girls on his elbows.

"Albus that was very ballsy" Tessa said in a whisper.

"Why are you so fit?" Sam whined looking down at him and he laughed. He took another swig form the flask and felt lighter than he had all week.

* * *

 _Scorpius_

"When the fuck did Potter get that ripped?" Tristian asked besides him. Scorpius had no idea. He was still trying not to salivate at the view. Fucking little baby Potter was playing him was he?

"He's not that fit" Scorpius said and Stephanie laughed.

"Can you be more transparent?" she asked while Tristian joined in on the laughing.

"What?" he asked and Stephanie just shrugged at him.

"Just don't be a dick when you try to make out with him next time. If you want to get into his very tight pants you are going to have to take it slow" she said and he looked at her horrified.

"That was not the plan" he said to her.

"Yeah it wasn't the plan last time but that didn't stop you did it?" she said back to him and he looked away from her. Fine. So Albus Potter was fit. And maybe he was interested. Interested in licking his whole body if he had a say in it. What was getting into him? He needed to find someone else soon, lest he start acting weirdly about this whole thing. Potter was just a play thing. A means of entertainment while the year passes. But then Albus stood up; well Sam pulled him up and started to dance around him while laughing and well maybe that changed things a bit. Because fuck him if he didn't look amazing standing there glowing with the sun and looking hot with his sunglasses and taking drinks from the flask.

"Why don't you guys join them?" Scorpius said to the others and they just rolled their eyes at him and got up to do just that. He saw the look in Albus' face when they all came over. He looked apprehensive and turned to look at him for just a second but he really couldn't tell because of those damn glasses. So he just sat there ogling Potter until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Potter" he called out and Albus turned to him immediately. The smile vanished from him face. Scorpius nodded for him to come over and after a second of hesitating he came over slowly; like a sacred little dear.

"Scorpius" he said standing over him. He pulled his sun glasses off and those green eyes looking down on him with his muscles shining. He didn't think it through. He just pulled on his hand; he meant to make him sit next to him but Albus as graceful as we was, stumbled and fell on his knees in front of him. "Hi" he let out lamely and Scorpius couldn't help but smile. He heard Stephanie in his head telling him to go slow but the look Potter was giving him just made him feel powerful.

"I'm sorry Potter" what the hell did he just say? Potter looked just as shocked as he felt.

"It's okay. I'm sorry Scorpius, I shouldn't have" he said looking away from him. Well that was about as much as he could take. He reached with his hand to the back of Albus' neck and pulled him closer. He got a glimpse of those shocked green eyes before he crashed his lips on his. He waited one second, then two and Potter didn't push him back. He sighed over his face and moved his lips over Albus' and felt him move against him slowly. Fuck that felt amazing. Albus was so incredibly warm; he reached out with his other hand to his neck and ran his fingers into his hair. He saw from the corner of his eye Albus' hand press next to his head against the tree he was leaning on a second ago.

"Is this better?" he asked Albus, pulling away from him but not moving very far away. He met those green eyes that were half lidded. He nodded slowly and smiled biting his lip. Scorpius reached his hand to his jaw and pulled it out with his thumb and pressed back to him this time running his tongue over his lower lip. Albus let out a small gasp that let him tease his tongue into his mouth and after a few times, call his own out sending warmth all over his body. He moaned and pulled Albus closer to him. He had fooled around with guys before, but Merlin, no one had ever felt this good. Albus moved his hands tentatively to his neck and Scorpius really wished he could push him on something so he could kiss him as harshly as he wanted to right now. So he pushed himself up and to his knees pressing himself over Albus and fuck did that feel amazing. He ran his hands down from his face to his back and his waist and pulled him closer. Albus' hands threaded through his hair softly like he was scared anything he did might make Scorpius run. He smiled to that, thinking how impossible it was that anything could pull him off him.

"Albus?" They both pulled apart at the sound of the stern voice. He looked to his side to see Professor Longbottom look at them with a very puzzled expression on his face. He looked back at Albus who was currently trying to push him off but he was holding him still very close. He let go regretfully and sat back down.

"Professor" Albus said still breathing heavily and touching his chest like he was just realizing he had no shirt on.

"Could we maybe have a word?" he asked turning around and walking towards the greenhouse.

"Shit" he said and got up and walked towards his things and Scorpius watched him regretfully put his clothes back on and say goodbye to his friends. When he turned back to Scorpius his face was still all red. He pushed himself to his feet and walked towards him. "I'm sorry I have to go, if he tells my dad" Albus said shaking his head. Scorpius just nodded and reached out to pull on his neck and kiss him again. Albus just melted to him.

"Go" Scorpius said pulling away. Albus nodded and smiled at him and then turned walking away very fast. Scorpius sighed in disappointment.

"Not that into him are you?" Stephanie asked coming closer to him. He scowled at her halfheartedly.

"That was possibly the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life" Sam said jumping up and down.

"Even I must admit that's true" Tristian said patting him on the back.

"So, change in plans?" Tessa asked with a smirk. Scorpius nodded.

"Change in plans" he said with a nod. Fuck he was in trouble.

* * *

 **Albus**

"I can explain" was the first thing Albus said upon entering his Godfather's office.

"Please do" he said looking up to him.

"I like him. A lot" he confessed and Professor Longbottom smiled at him and nodded.

"That much was clear" he said with humor in his voice, "Does Harry know?" he asked and Albus shook his head fervently.

"No he doesn't, nobody does, that was the first time we" he started and then blushed and looked down.

"Kissed?" he asked and Albus nodded turning even redder.

"Very heated for a first kiss. I noticed your clothes were else were" he said and Albus continued to looks down to the floor.

"I'm sorry" he said still not looking at him.

"And during class hours" he said a bit more sternly and Albus closed his eyes.

"I'm really very sorry. It's just that I really like him and he is" he said and tried to look for the right words.

"Unpredictable, yes I know" Longbottom said. He took a deep breath. "It's okay Albus, I'm not going to give you detention or tell your father, but I do hope you think about the choices you're making and the repercussions they might have" he said and Albus looked up at him hopefully and smiled nodding.

"Thanks Neville" Albus said.

"Now off you go, to lunch and then back to classes okay?" he asked sternly and Albus nodded.

Later in the library Lilly and Albus were very close to getting kicked out from their over loud talking.

"Scorpius Malfoy kissed you?" she asked him and Albus laughed and nodded.

"He did, and it was bloody amazing right up until Neville came up to me" he said and she squealed and laughed.

"No! He didn't!" she said and Albus nodded some more.

"This is the last warning Potters!" Madame Twinkle said with a stern voice. They both looked at her apologetically and started to whisper.

"And I was shirtless mind you" he said and Lilly put her hands over her mouth to contain herself.

"What? Albus Potter, why were you shirtless?" she asked looking at him with awe.

"Sam and Tessa were the ones that asked me over, and they wanted to sunbathe and well I wanted to show off maybe a little so I took my shirt off. It must have worked" he told her with a wink. He couldn't help it he was just so happy right now. Scorpius had kissed him.

"That sounds so amazing Al. I'm so happy for you" she said reaching out to pinch his cheek, he shoved her off.

"Stop that. It was so amazing Lil. I don't know what I'm going to do if I don't get to kiss him again" he said looking worried.

"Why wouldn't it happen again? He clearly likes you" she asked and Albus smiled at her again.

"He did apologize to me" he said smugly.

"Scorpius Malfoy did not apologize to you! What did he say?" she asked hitting him on the arm.

"I'm sorry Potter" he mimicked trying out Scorpius' posh accent. Lily laughed out loud and they got another stern look. They laughed quietly.

"Oh my Merlin, look who just walked in" Lilly said and Albus turned expecting to see Scorpius but it just turned out to be James and some girl.

"Ugh, he's such a hypocrite" Albus said rolling his eyes at her. They both knew he wasn't coming here to study with her.

"I know, plus he's with that Slytherin slag" she said and Albus turned around alarmed thinking it was Sam but it was just Alexis Flint. She was a seventh year and the queen bee of Slytherin. She had this on and off relationship with James for as long as he could remember.

"Again?" he asked and Lily just shrugged.

"Let's go get some dinner and you can give me more details. Albus smiled and they both walked out laughing at Madame Twinkle's relived face.

* * *

 _Scorpius_

Scorpius sat on the first row of the potions class and looked back at the door when someone walked in; he glared at the Ravenclaw girl.

"It's hilarious seeing you look like this" Stephanie said leaning over his desk. She had a smug smile in her face.

"Shove off will you?" he said nastily. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"He'll be here soon, stop brooding" she said and walked to her table in the back. He noticed his leg was bouncing in its place and he willed it to stop. This was ridiculous; since when was Scorpius nervous over someone? This was unheard off and it was going to stop right now. His leg stopped bouncing and he smiled down at it. The door sounded once more and this time he didn't turn to look at since he heard loud and clear Tessa' "Hi Albus!" from across the room. Silly bint. A smile was trying to make its way out but he tried he's best to quell it. He heard the station next to his being occupied by none other than Albus. Why the hell was he so jittery? He looked sideways casually and met his gaze. Albus smiled and looked down blushing. Now he really couldn't keep his smile in check. Why was he so damn adorable?

"Hey" he said biting his lip.

"Albus" Scorpius said with a smile. Just then the professor walked in and they we reduced to this awkward smiling game. But Scorpius had a plan, oh yes he did. He just needed Potter to get to the supply closet by himself and then he could follow him and proposition him like he already discussed he would. It took him about an hour to get his opening but when he did he looked back at Stephanie and Tessa and winked at them to let them know they had to keep people out. He walked into the room and Albus was reaching up for a jar, he didn't even notice him walking in. Scorpius walked very close behind him and leaned to talk in his ear.

"I need your help with something" he whispered and Albus jumped and almost dropped the jar he was holding but Scorpius reached up and held his hand up to it. Merlin Albus felt good.

"What?" he asked and cleared his throat nervously. Scorpius ran his hands down from his all the way back to his shoulder and then down to his hip, not moving an inch away from him but rather pressed himself closer.

"I don't understand this book about advanced potions. I was wondering if maybe you could explain it to me, later today in the library?" he asked not being able to stop his smile.

"In the library?" he repeated and Scorpius nodded, the movement causing Albus to shiver with their proximity.

"If you're up for it. I think I'd largely benefit from some one on one" he paused, "Potion's tutoring" he finished and let out a laugh at Albus' choked sound. "I'll take that as a yes" he said and started to push away from him.

"Wait" he head Albus say and felt him pulling lightly at his arm. When he turned to look at him Albus pulled him with his other hand and pressed his lips on his. Fuck that felt good. Albus pulled away, smiled at him grabbing the jar he had gone in for, and walked out. Scorpius stood there baffled. Albus had just kissed him; just like that. Like he had all the right to do so, and he'd let him. This might be getting out of hand. When he walked out Tessa gave him the thumbs up and he smiled at them. Potter was still flushed and that somehow left him giddy and uneasy.

* * *

 **AN: Hi! sorry for the delay, Saturday is my off day, but here's the next chapter to the story. Please let me know if you like it!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Albus**

Albus sat on a table in the library feeling like an idiot for not having asked exactly at what time they were supposed to meet. After half an hour of just sitting there and arousing suspicion from the librarian, he took out his book and started to pretend work and two hours later he was still sitting here. What if he didn't show up? What if this was another one of Scorpius' mind games? He let out a deep breath and pulled of his jumper and pulled on his tie. He was being stupid. Why would he bother to tell them they would meet if he didn't want to and then let him kiss him? He would show up. Maybe it was just supposed to be later. Fifteen minutes passed and the door opened once more and he looked up hopefully only to see Rose walk in. Oh fuck. Rose spotted him right away and walked over to him. Now what?

"Hey Alby, haven't seen you in a while. Did you get that ancient rune's paper done?" she asked sitting next to him and starting to pull her own books out.

"Rose you're here. Working on your homework on my table" he said lamely looking at the door nervously.

"Yes obviously. Why are you acting weird? Were you waiting for someone?" he asked with a laugh. He glared at her.

"I kind of am actually" he said quietly and she looked up at him surprised.

"Who?" she asked crossing her arms like she didn't believe him. He hated when she got superior like that. If only he could fucking walk in right now and just prove her wrong it would be perfect just perfect. But no; he just shrugged and went back to his work feeling utterly miserable for the next half an hour. He looked up at the watch and saw it was already half past six.

"I'm starving" Rose said stretching and looking down at her work. "Do you wanna call it a night and go get dinner?" she asked him and he was just about to nod his consent and just give up on this ridiculous idea when the door to the library opened and in came Scorpius looking amazing like always.

"Um, no actually I have a little more work to do" he said still looking at Scorpius that smiled when he noticed him but started walking to the back shelves.

"Albus, come on" she said and he turned to look at her with mild interest.

"What?" he asked defensively, he started to put his things away.

"How can you still be pining after him after what he did to you the other day? He's clearly not interested" she said to him and Albus shrugged.

"Well you know me Rose, I'm sad and pathetic and like to brood over the unattainable so just go to dinner okay?" he said smiling at her and getting up and walking over to where Scorpius had disappeared to. Albus pulled on his tie and kept on walking until he reached the corridor with those really old books that nobody ever came to look at. The place he knew as James' make out spot. It was risky but when he noticed that white blonde hair leaning against a book case on the far end browsing through what looked like a very old book, it was all worth it.

"Advanced potions?" he asked walking closer to him. Scorpius closed the book and looked his way with a crooked smile on his face.

"Some light reading to pass the time" Scorpius said and walked over to Albus.

"Doesn't look very light" he said nervously. Scorpius backed him up on one of the book cases and grabbed his bag from his arm and dropped it unceremoniously to the floor.

"Shut up Potter" he said and pulled over him and crashed their lips together. Scorpius' body was completely pressed on him and Albus couldn't think. His hands found his hips on their own accord and he pulled him closer to him. Scorpius pushed his tongue into his mouth and moaned over him.

"Fuck" Albus let out and threaded his hands in Scorpius' hair and met his tongue with his own. The blond pushed his hips into Albus' and he let out a moan; Scorpius' lips were bruising his and he didn't care how harsh it was or even that nagging little voice in his head telling him that this was getting a little out of control for a public place. Scorpius didn't seem to have that little voice since his hands started rooming around over his ribs, on his back and finally reaching down and grabbing his arse hard and pulling him closer.

"You're so fucking fit Potter" Scorpius said moving from his lips and down his neck. It felt sinfully good and it was unreal to hear Scorpius say just was he was thinking about him but to him, to Albus Potter. Albus couldn't help but smile to himself. Then Scorpius reached up for his tie and started pulling on it.

"Wait" he said and Scorpius groaned and pulled away from him that annoyed look threatening to come out again. "Don't you think this might be a bit public? My brother comes here all the time to make out with girls" he let out and Scorpius smiled and bit his lip leaning closer to kiss the edge of his mouth and then a little lower and lower until he was back to his neck.

"So you don't want me to stop Albus Potter?" he asked him still pulling on his tie. Albus shook his head. No, he didn't want Scorpius to get annoyed at him again or call him baby Potter. He like how his name sounded coming from him. He wanted more too.

"No I don't, I just don't want James to walk in on us" he said and Scorpius lifted his head to get a good look at him. He pulled away from him and leaned his fore arm on the bookshelf next to Albus' head.

"Where do you want to go then?" he asked him whispering close to his lips.

"I've never actually done this before so I'm not sure" he confessed with a nervous chuckle and Scorpius smiled to that.

"Want to go back to my dorm then?" he asked him and kissed his cheek slowly, letting the tip of his tongue graze over the skin.

"To Slytherin?" he said with a laugh.

"No? Then back to yours?" he asked. Albus laughed again. But wait. That wasn't such a bad idea, everyone was at dinner right now and he had his cloak up in his trunk so he could sneak him out. He only shared the room with two other guys that currently had girlfriends and where rarely in the room at all. He nodded his head slowly.

"We could do that" Albus said nodding his head more vigorously, Scorpius raised his eyebrows at him and let out a laugh. He seemed impressed and that gave him the courage he needed. "Yeah let's go up to my room" he said and pulled on Scorpius' hand. He let his hand go as soon as they saw people and then practically ran from the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. Scorpius made fun of the riddle for a password and they tumbled into the room but there were only a couple of people there, none which raised their heads from their books to see who had walked in. They marched up to the room and Albus locked the door after them with a flick of his wand.

"This is it" he said opening his arms and Scorpius smiled looking around.

"It's very blue" he said with a laugh. He looked at the three beds and raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"It's the one farthest from the fire place" he said pointing at it. Scorpius nodded and walked over to it and sat. It was unreal to see him sitting there on his bed; waiting for him.

"Well come on then" Scorpius said after a second of Albus' staring. He nodded and walked over to him and as he did Scorpius leaned back on the bed on his elbows.

Albus stopped right at the edge of the bed not really sure what he was supposed to do. Scorpius rolled his eyes at him with a smile and grabbed his hand and pulled him over him on the bed. He pulled out his wand and spelled the curtains closed around them. Albus looked around until Scorpius reached for his neck and pulled his lips over his. This was absolutely perfect, he thought to himself. The blonde pushed him until he was under him and started to pull on his tie again, only this time managing to get it loose and pull it off. He pushed his tongue into his mouth but Albus still felt him unbutton his shirt and run his hands over his chest when he was done. He pulled away from him and looked down at Albus, making him very self-conscious.

"Do you want me to take off mine?" Scorpius asked moving his eyes slowly up until they reached his. Albus swallowed and nodded his head slowly. Scorpius got on his knees and pulled off his jumper and pulled on his tie. He undid the buttons of his shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders. He was so pale and just so absolutely perfect. He was everything Albus had ever fantasized about. In fact, it was so close to his fantasies that he was scared for a second that he had dosed off in the library and was dreaming this whole thing. "Push back on the pillows" Scorpius commanded him and he did as he was told and stopped when his head hit the pillows, all the while the blonde was crawling over him. He leaned down and kissed him again before resting his body on top of him. He used one of his knees to push Albus' legs apart and settled in between them, pulling one of them over his hips, pushing them closer together. The feeling of his chest against his was indescribable, and the fact that he could run his hands up and down his naked back was even better.

He kept on kissing him harshly pulling his leg close over him, running his fingers up his thigh and then back to his arse and grabbing forcefully. Albus moaned and threw his head back. Scorpius moved his kisses to his neck and attempted to push his hand under his pants to grab the bare skin of his arse but he couldn't quite manage so he moved a little further away from him and reached for the buttons of his trousers instead.

"Scorpius wait" Albus said and Scorpius moved to look at his face. He looked amazing with that hungry look on his face. The face that he was making him have; it was empowering. When he failed to say anything Scorpius continued undoing the buttons never taking his eyes of his and the smirk never leaving his face. When he got them lose, he didn't waste a moment before shoving his hand on the back of his trousers and pants and grabbing his arse and squeezing hard practically growling at him when he did. Albus moaned and threw his head back again. Scorpius pulled on him and in one dizzying movement he was over Scorpius straddling him. They smiled at each other at the change and Scorpius took advantage of his position and shoved his other hand and grabbed him by both arse cheeks, kneading them sensually.

"Come closer" he commanded and Albus leaned his forearms on either side of his head. Scorpius took advantage of the angle and pushed his hips up and pulled on Albus' arse effectively rubbing their cocks together. Albus let out a strangled sound and Scorpius probably saw the look of hesitation on his face because he pushed Albus back under him, not moving his hands from their comfortable spot and kissing him hard before he could object. He started grinding down on him and it was absolutely amazing; the friction of their trousers was uncomfortable but just the idea of having Scorpius' cock rubbing against him was mind-blowing. As if reading his mind, Scorpius pulled his hands from his pants and pulled at his trousers, attempting to get them off.

"Scorpius" he said weakly. The blonde went back to kissing his neck slowly up to his ear. He rubbed his lips on the shell of his ear sending shivers all over him.

"Just your trousers Al, I swear I won't go for the pants. It'll feel so much better" he said and his husky voice just pushed him over the edge. A stupid part of him could only register he had called him Al; like they were more intimate now. He nodded and Scorpius kissed him once before reaching again to pull his trousers off. Albus kicked his shoes to allow him to push them off completely. He smiled down at Albus biting his lip and started to undo his. Albus swallowed all the while looking at those incredibly elegant fingers undo the buttons and pull the fabric down. His hard cock was straining against the fabric of his pants; Albus licked his lips nervously and that brought on a chuckle from Scorpius which made his eyes snap up to him. "See anything you like Al?" he asked teasingly and rested his weight back on him. Albus reached for his neck and pulled him back to his lips and kissed him harshly. They both moaned to the feel of their cocks pressing against each other with just the thin fabric of their pants keeping them apart; it felt fucking brilliant.

"You're amazing" Albus let out before he could stop himself. Scorpius laughed lightly.

"You're not bad yourself" he said and bit on his lower lip. Albus decided to be bold and reached his hand down and pushed it under Scorpius' pants to reach for his arse. He moaned to that and before Albus could process Scorpius ran his nails down his rib cage and shoved his hand into Albus' pants and grabbed his cock.

"Fuck" Albus said breaking their kiss and moving his hand on Scorpius' arse to his shoulders to push him back.

"Stop thinking so much Al. Doesn't it feel good?" Scorpius said to him; his forehead resting against his and his hot breath on his face. He moved his hand slowly over his shaft over and over again. Slowly Albus, let go and moaned nodding. It felt better than anything else he had ever felt. "See Al? Just let me touch you. I'll make you feel so good. We can feel so good together. Fuck Al, I want you so much" Scorpius said against his cheek. "Your cock feels amazing in my hand. Soft and hard at the same time and so fucking warm. Wouldn't you like me to suck it Al? I'd love to feel your cock in my mouth" he kept going and Albus moaned loudly to his words, his increasing pace and the hard thrust of his cock against his hip.

"Fuck" was all he managed to say. He felt Scorpius leave his cock and his hand reaching out for his and moving into his own pants.

"Touch me Al" he said wrapping Albus' hand around his cock and moaning at the contact. Albus opened his eyes to meet his but shut them again as his hand went back to his cock and started stroking roughly. He moaned and threw his head back. "Come on Al please, move your hand, yeah that's it, just copy me, do what you like to do to yourself" he said against his face his own moans escalating as Albus started moving his hand. His cock felt amazing and unreal; velvety soft and so fucking hard in his hand. He could feel the wetness of his precum near the tip and started picking up the speed.

"Scorpius, I'm going to cum" he warned and he felt Scorpius pick up the speed and grab him a bit harder and that was it, he was coming all over his hand. He let out an almighty groan at the intensity of it and almost forgot his hand was still wrapped around Scorpius' cock. He opened his eyes in his half daze and met his dark grey eyes looking back at him. He started to stroke him again roughly and reveled in the ecstasy he saw in his face as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Like that Al, keep going, I'm so fucking close" he said to him and Albus doubled his efforts and soon was rewarded by the amazing sight of Scorpius coming over him. He moaned and moaned as he felt the spurts come out of his cock and over his hand and he kept stroking him lazily until Scorpius pulled him off gently. He slumped on the bed next to him breathing heavily; his eyes closed. Albus smiled to himself and tried to shake of the uneasy feeling that Scorpius kind of pushed him into doing all of that. He was right; it had been amazing. He reached for his wand and cast a cleaning charm on both of them and Scorpius opened his eyes to look at him and let out a small laugh.

"That was very good Potter" he said patting his chest and closing his eyes again. So he was back to Potter now. Albus sighed and bit his lip; so what now? Scorpius sat up and started looking for his clothes and putting them back on. He looked back at Albus who was making no attempt to dress himself and laughed. "What are you? Temperature resistant?" Scorpius said and just then Albus noticed he was shivering. He smiled and shook his head.

"I am nothing of the sort. I spend half my day taking my clothes off because I can't stand the heat. Saying I'm cold resistant is more accurate" he said pressing his lips together. Scorpius let out a laugh.

"Smug Ravenclaw" he said putting the rest of his clothes back on. He looked back at Albus. "Aren't you hungry? Let's go get something to eat" Scorpius asked and Albus smiled and opened his curtains to find his room empty, he walked to his trunk and pulled out a t shirt and put his trousers back on and his black boots and looked back at Scorpius. He had this wicked smile for some reason.

"What? I can't wear this?" he asked looking down at himself and then back at Scorpius.

"I'm not saying it's a bad choice personally I don't mind it at all, but I'd think you wanted to be a bit more discreet with your choices" he said with a laugh and Albus looked at him puzzled until comprehension dawned on him.

"Oh fuck you" he said and turned to walk into the bathroom. Yup, there they were. His neck was covered with love bites. "You did this on purpose" he call out and he heard Scorpius laugh from his room.

"Just wear a scarf" He called out.

"I don't own one" he said walking out of the room. Scorpius looked at him like he was crazy.

"How can you not own a scarf?" he asked him.

"I don't know, I've never needed one?" he said shrugging.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. We live in bloody Scotland!" he said to him.

"Whatever Scorpius can we move on from the scarf thing and think of a solution for this? Don't you know some sort of charm?" he asked him, Scorpius raised his eyebrows at him and let out a laugh.

"Not really, I've never had one before. Marks are for cattle" he said and Albus laughed.

"Oh that's rich" he said with a laugh and walked over to him to shove him on the bed and Scorpius pulled him and kissed him again.

"I can lend you mine" he said and Albus snorted with laugher and got up from the bed.

"You want to lend me your Slytherin scarf? Because that's incredibly inconspicuous?" he asked laughing. Scorpius shrugged and reached for his bag and pulled it out and with one wave of his wand transfigured it to plain blue.

"Better?" he asked and Albus nodded his consent. He threw it on and checked in the mirror.

"Okay then let's go" he reached for his trunk and pulled out his cloak and threw it at Scorpius who looked at him puzzled. "Put it on then" he said with a laugh and Scorpius looked at him skeptically and put it on and then looked down at himself.

"Oh my Merlin" he said and looked back up at Albus, "This is your dad's cloak!" he said amazed and Albus nodded.

"Yup famous cloak, now food before it's gone" he said walking over to him and pulling the cloak up his head and walking out of the room before him. Scorpius amused himself pinching him and running around him all the way down to the great hall. Laughing all the while and Albus couldn't help smile at his childish behavior. He had got to know so many sides to Scorpius in just one afternoon it was amazing. He pulled in the direction of the laugher and pulled the cloak off him.

"Hey! You're no fun!" he said with a pout and crossed his arms. Albus laughed and nodded towards the great hall.

"Time to get food, now run along to your snakes" Albus said, feeling a little sad his rendezvous with Scorpius was over. As if reading his mind Scorpius walked over to him and kissed him. A long slow kiss that left his mind turned to mush.

"See you later Potter" he said and walked away from him. Albus sighed and walked into the great hall.

The tables were almost empty at nine but Albus managed to fill his plate and eat in moderate peace all the while stealing glances at the Slytherin table and smiling to himself.

"Why are you eating dinner so late? And what is with the scarf?" Lilly asked puzzled reaching for one of his chips. Albus wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"I might need your help with that actually" he said with a laugh and Lilly's jaw dropped open.

"You're shitting me" she said and Albus shook his head.

"Language Lilly" he said making a perfect imitation of their father. Lilly laughed and was about to ask for details when Rose sat down next to them.

"All done staring at Scorpius then?" Rose said stealing another of his chips. He shrugged at her. "Why do you have a scarf on? Do you even own one?" she asked looking at him suspiciously and Lilly let out a laugh. Just then James sat next to Rose and grabbed one of his chips. Albus pulled his plate away from them.

"Did you people not eat today? Stop eating my fucking chips" he said looking at them irritated and they all shrugged at him. James narrowed his eyes at him. "What?" he asked him.

"Why are you wearing a scarf?" he asked him and Lilly laughed and Rose narrowed her eyes in her direction.

"Merlin, I'm sorry, next time I want to wear one I'll let you all know firsthand okay?" he told them rolling his eyes.

"And get more chips. It's like you're asking for it" Lilly said shaking her head at him. He let out a laugh and they kept on going in this light banter until Al was done with his food. Then something bad happened; very bad.

"Hey what's wrong with your scarf?" James asked him. Albus was just starting to roll his eyes at him when he looked down and caught a glimpse of it transfiguring back.

"Fuck" he said as he held it on and it turned from innocent blue to marked green and grey. He looked up at James waiting for the impending explosion. Only it was much worse than that. James fumed and with his stupid seeker reflexes reached out and pulled the scarf off him to reveal all the bite marks on his neck. He looked at him like he was about to punch him and it only took him a second to direct all that hate to the right focus. Scorpius.

* * *

 _Scorpius_

They all sat on the table and watched expectantly as Scorpius undid the transfiguration on his spell and watched the rippled effects. James pulling it off Albus and then seeing all the bite marks until finally realizing who was to blame. The moment their eyes met Scorpius couldn't help but smile.

"Oops" he mouthed at James and shrugged. All his friends tried their best not to burst out laughing. Scorpius turned to look at Albus and wink at him, but his face froze as he noticed Albus wasn't smiling with him. He was looking at him like he was mad at him, shaking his head slowly. It made something move inside of Scorpius; it felt like guilt. His smile left his face too as he watched Albus storm out of the room as James walked up to him. He didn't even notice James as focused as he was on Albus running out of the room and Lilly following him. The felt an urge to go after him too. His friends stood up around him and he looked up to see James walking towards him with his wand drawn out.

"What the fuck are you playing at Malfoy?" he said moving closer to him. Scorpius raised an unamused eyebrow at him.

"I don't know what you're on about Potter" he said casually. James threw his scarf back at him.

"You think it's funny? Screwing with my little brother for your fucked up games? He might be naïve enough to think you're being honest with him, which after that little display I highly doubt he does anymore, but I know you're only doing this to fuck things around. Leave him the fuck alone Malfoy. I won't tell you again" he said and stormed out of the great hall.

"Oh I'm so scared Potter!" he called after him but it sounded even halfhearted to him. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he letting Albus' face affect him this much? Sure it had been fun today, but this had been the original plan. Sort of.

"What's wrong Score?" Tessa asked him. He turned to her, expecting to see her mocking his feeling but she just looked back honestly wanting to know.

"I have to talk to Albus" he admitted. Tristian patted his shoulder and sat back down.

"What happened?" Sam asked him.

"Wasn't this the plan? Give Potter hickeys, scarf, Brother" Stephanie said counting off. Scorpius nodded.

"It was. It's just" he started and bit his tongue and shook his head, "I can't put on the breaks with him" he confessed looking down at his hands.

"So not just hickey's" Tessa asked and Scorpius shook his head.

"I feel like shit now" He said quietly and they politely didn't point out just how weird of a thing was that to for him to say.

"You like him Score" Steph said quietly and Scorpius said nothing to that. They just sat there for a while in silence. So what now?

* * *

 **Albus**

Albus sat on his bed looking at the rumpled covers. So it was just a game. He felt his eyes prickle and he rubbed them when he heard the door open. He kept on looking at the bed not really in the mood for small talk with his roommates.

"Al" he heard James' voice and he turned to look at his big brother. He wasn't mad at him, he looked sad. "I'm sorry Al" he said and Albus looked at him confused.

"Why? Because you were right? Because he was just doing this to make you mad? I don't even understand how someone can do this just to get you mad" Albus said and felt the prickling in his eyes again. He looked away from James.

"I didn't come here to tell you I told you so. I came to remind you that I'm always here for you Albus, and you don't have to hang out with them because you feel lonely. I'm sorry if I made you feel like that, but I'll be around more Al. I'm sorry" he said quietly and he turned around to look at his brother again.

"What did you do to them? Was it something really bad? Was it something so bad they'd have to take it out on me? I won't be mad. I just want to understand why my feelings were so expendable" Albus asked him and he tried his best to will his voice not to crack. James shook his head.

"Nothing Al. We've never had anything bad between us other than being from opposite houses and I guess our dad's left over rivalry" he said lamely shrugging. "Oh and that thing with Tessa, but she really wasn't the only one" he added.

"So they were very unimportant" Albus said nodding. "Good to know" he said and smiled bitterly at James. "Thanks for all you said Jamie, but I'd like to be alone now. If you don't mind" Albus told him and James nodded and walked out of the room. He looked at the bed and frowned at it again. How was he supposed to sleep on it now?

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter is up! Hope you liked this one. It's safe to say you all know by now there will be mature content from this point onward. So have fun and let me know if you are liking it; without reviews life seems sort of pointless. xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Albus**

The next couple of days were weekend so Albus could stay huddled up in his room being fed by James and his checkups. He wasn't really that sad; he just felt used and unimportant. He had tried so much to shake that feeling off him and now it was back full force. He should have known better. He should have stayed away from him, just like James had said. Lilly came up to his room too. She tried to tell him that he should talk to Scorpius and that she had seen him a couple of times and he didn't look too happy, but that could just be Lilly trying to cheer him up.

When Monday came he dreaded it; especially because he had double potions before lunch. The class Scorpius started attending religiously apparently with the purpose of playing him to get back at James for no reason. He wasn't sure if it would hurt more to see him there or not to. He skipped breakfast and went straight to class and kept up his cold mask even though he could hear people whispering around him. Apparently after he'd left that day, James had gone to threaten Malfoy and people put two and two together and now the whole school knew he had been played by Scorpius. Great.

History of magic went by in the blink of an eye and soon he was walking to Potions. No one was there when he got there. He sat on his usual seat and started pulling his things out. He heard the door open behind him and he took a deep breath. He had to shake the feeling that everyone that opened the door was him or it was going to be a very long class. He heard footsteps approaching and he focused on his notes about the potion they were doing today. He saw someone lean on his station from the corner of his eye. He closed his eyes and then tried to concentrate back on his notes.

"Albus, can we talk please?" he heard Scorpius quiet voice next to him. He saw his hand shaking holding notes and he just grabbed them harder.

"I rather not" he said sternly not looking up at him. Scorpius sighed next to him.

"Albus please, I think you're getting the wrong idea about this whole thing" Scorpius said and Albus shook his head. He refused to look up at him. He knew he was weak to those eyes.

"No need to explain really, I just rather things went back to normal if you don't mind" he said still keeping his voice cold.

"Albus would you just look at me?" Scorpius asked and Albus saw from the corner of his eye Scorpius stand up straight next to him. "Al, please?" he said quietly and that almost made him look but then the door swung open and a couple of people came in laughing. "I know this isn't the right place so just wait for me after class and don't run off okay?" he asked him and walked over to his own station. Albus put his notes down and ran his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath and went back to his notes. After the professor walked in it was easy to focus on his work and not think about Scorpius next to him or what he had asked of him. In fact he made sure that he finished his Potion way earlier than the rest of the class so that when the Professor came to check on it he asked if he could be excused earlier. He agreed and Albus set to get all his things so he could leave early and have his lunch in the kitchens away from everyone. He finished packing everything up and swung his bag over his shoulder and turned to leave when he heard a chair being pushed back roughly and then felt a hand wrap around his wrist and pull him back. He turned and met Scorpius' angry gaze. He breathed and tried his best to keep his face cold.

"What Malfoy?" he asked him. Scorpius let go of his hand and looked taken aback by his face. He shook his head and moved back to his seat. There. Now he knew he couldn't control him anymore. Albus walked out of the classroom and finally gave in to the prickling behind his eyes and couldn't control the tears falling down his face all the way down to the kitchens.

* * *

 _Scorpius_

Scorpius sat on the astronomy tower at half past ten that same Monday. There was just no way to make this better, Scorpius thought to himself. He took a drag of his smoke and a swig of the bottle he had in his hand. He was sloshed. The rest of his friends were all huddled up away from him. He had been taking out his bad mood on them since the potion's class fiasco. He took another drink. He had to talk to Albus. The guilt was eating him up. Especially because that little brat had jumped to conclusions without even as much as an explanation. Actually Scorpius was mad at him, because how dare he just turn his back on him and treat him like shit when here he was getting pitifully sloshed on a Monday night because of him? He deserved the chance to explain that that stupid prank with James had only been just that but all the kissing and grabbing and stuff; that had been all him. He couldn't keep his hands off him, it was as if Potter's skin had this sort of charm on it that just drove you mad after the first time you touched him. He laughed at himself. That seemed right, the first time he had touched him had been in this very same spot not three weeks ago and he couldn't shake him off.

Fucking Potter. Scorpius was seething and yes very drunk now, but mostly mad. He got up from where he was sitting. Yes, he had made up his mind. He started walking out of the room and no one thought to stop him thinking he was going back to their rooms. But no. Scorpius had a way better plan than that. He was going to go over to Potter's rooms and make him talk to him. It was a brilliant plan, because they didn't have a password but a riddle and he was sure he could solve a stupid riddle.

* * *

Turns out no. The riddle wasn't so easy to solve.

"Hit me again" he told the portrait who looked thoroughly unamused.

"This is literally the easiest riddle I have. The easiest" it said to him with a bored expression.

"I said hit me!" he hissed viciously at it.

"What can you catch but not throw?" he asked for the hundredth time. Scorpius ran a hand through his head and looked up at the celling. "For the love of Merlin" it said exasperated.

"Water" he said smugly at the portrait. It raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wrong again" it said.

"Oh! Snow! Am I right? Because once you catch it turns to water and then you can't throw it" he said nodding and it shook its head.

"Please leave me alone" it begged him.

"If you'd just opened your mind a little more to my suggested answers we wouldn't be having this conversation" Scorpius said to it.

"Malfoy?" a soft voice came from behind him. He turned to see a blonde person; Lorcan? One of the loony twins.

"Hey you" he said and threw him a winning smile.

"You trying to get to Albus?" he asked and Scorpius nodded emphatically.

"Yes I am!" he said.

"He's not making much progress" the portrait said and Scorpius turned to scowl at it.

"A cold" the blonde twin said. The portrait looked relived and swung open.

"That makes absolutely no sense" Scorpius said frowning.

"You know where it is right? I'm not going up and I don't think Lorcan is either" he said pointing on the right direction. Scorpius nodded; did he just talk about himself in the third person? Loony.

"Thanks" he whispered and he tried to walk as straight as he could up the stairs feeling absolute triumph. And they said it was hard to get into the Ravenclaw common room. Ha! He tiptoed into the room and locked it after him and after second thought threw a silencing charm at it. He walked to Albus' bed with purpose; he was going to have to listen now. Something caught his foot and he fell and grabbed the first thing he could reach which was the curtain on the bed next to Albus'. He pulled it out and fell with a loud bang and a rip of the curtain.

"What the?" he heard Albus' sleepy voice. He tried to push himself up and felt the lights turn back on when Albus pulled the ripped curtain off him. He stood in front of him with just his pants on and a very confused look on his face.

"Scorpius?" he wanted to know.

"Wow" was all he managed to get out looking at Potter in all his half naked glory. His face wasn't that nice though; he did not look amused.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked reaching out to him and helping him up, he nearly stumbled over him again.

"Watch it there Potter you don't seem very stable" he said letting go of him and sitting on his bed.

"Are you drunk?" Potter asked him. He looked less and less amused by the second. He did the only thing he could think of. He pouted. It always seemed to work for Sam.

"You won't talk to me. I didn't know what else to do and honestly after a bottle of firewhisky this seemed like a really good idea" he said and pouted again.

"Stop making that face at me" he said sternly. Scorpius sighed and pulled on his hand so he was closer to him.

"You stop ignoring me" he wrapped his arms around Albus' waist and rubbed his face on his chest. He smelled so amazing. "Stop ignoring me Al. I'm just trying to tell you what happened and you just walk around naked like I don't even exist anymore" he told him and he could feel the pressure on his shoulders as Albus tried to push him away. He wrapped his arms tighter around him. Albus sighed and gave up on pushing him.

"When have I walked around naked ignoring you?" he asked with a laugh. He let go to look up to him; he had to see Albus smile again. All he'd gotten lately was nothingness or that cold look. He didn't like that look.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't think you minded that James knew about us. I knew he would get mad but I didn't think you would" he whined at Albus and he looked away from him. "I know you think I was using you but I never thought you would think that, I want you Potter. Didn't want to push you away" he said hugging him closer to his face.

"You're drunk Scorpius" he said tiredly.

"If you'd listen to me when I was sober I would have told you the same thing! Only perhaps a bit more eloquent. You have to believe me Al, I'm always half hard just looking at you. Why would I push you away right after you let me into your pants? I'm not nearly done with you" Scorpius defended his hands wandering from his waist to his arse but Albus pulled them up.

"That's nice" Albus said with a laugh. He pushed his face from Albus and looked up at him.

"So you forgive me now?" he asked him hopefully and Albus shook his head at him.

"You are unbelievable" he told him with a laugh and sighed. "How the fuck am I going to get you back to your room?" he asked himself. Scorpius shook his head.

"No, I'm not leaving. You haven't forgiven me" he said shaking his head and pushing himself back towards Albus' pillows.

"Well you can't stay here" Albus told him, "I have roommates" he said pointing at the other empty beds, "You know, usually" he said scowling at them.

"Lorcan told me he wasn't coming up here in third person" Scorpius said nodding and kicking of his shoes and pulling his jumper off.

"That makes no sense" Albus said looking at him helpless.

"Come on Al. I promise I'll keep my hands to myself but don't send me back out into the cold only because you can't feel it" he said and Albus let out a laugh. Scorpius smiled at his face; he looked so handsome when he laughed like that. He held out his hands and beckoned him into the bed. Albus rolled his eyes and climbed into the bed. Scorpius smiled and got under the covers next to him; he moved closer and snuggled his face into Albus' neck.

"Is this you keeping your hands to yourself?" Albus asked and Scorpius nodded. He started kissing Albus' neck.

"I'm using my mouth not my hands" he defended and Albus laughed again. "Merlin you're so addictive Albus" he said running his hands over his chest and snuggling his body closer and kissing his neck over and over again. He felt like he could breathe again. He really was like a drug.

"You're drunk" he said weakly. Scorpius leaned on his elbow and looked down at him. He looked like he was in pain; like his kisses and touches were hurting him.

"I'm not lying Al. I can't stop touching you and it's not just that. Your eyes are amazing to look at and your lips and your stupid hair and that smile you try to hide when I smile at you. You're charming" he said and Albus looked even more torn.

"Why are you doing this to me? I know you know how much I like you. Why do you want to mess with my head even more?" Albus asked him closing his eyes. He couldn't help it he leaned in and kissed him. He tried to keep it light because that was what Albus needed right now.

"I don't want to mess with you in the bad way; only in the good way" he said against his lips and kissed him again. He really liked those lips, and the truth was out of him before he could stop himself in the little self-control he had in his drunken state "I haven't kissed anybody else since the first time I kissed you" he whispered against him and smiled to the pair of wide green eyes looking back at him.

"What?" he asked weakly.

"You know I'm a whore Potter, I've made out with half of Hogwarts. But I couldn't stop thinking about you so I just stopped" he swallowed and felt it was time to stop talking. "I know I was your first kiss Albus" he said and Albus looked away from him, "I guess knowing that made me want to have your first everything" he said and Albus laughed at that.

"Please let's just got to sleep and I promise we can keep talking tomorrow" Albus asked him and Scorpius nodded. He rested his head back on his shoulder and kissed his neck one last time before falling asleep comfortable in Albus' heat.

* * *

 **Albus**

Albus got absolutely no sleep. Well that's not entirely true, he doze on and off, but mostly he was awake. With Scorpius coiled around him possessively. What the hell was he going to do? What if all those things he had said yesterday were true? That he hadn't kissed anyone, that he wanted him; merlin the way he talked about him was exactly the same as he felt for Scorpius and that was just impossible. He really had no idea what he was going to do. And it was a Tuesday and he had classes in about two hours actually and he had no idea how he was going to keep him from his roommates when they came up to change or how he was going to get him down because Lilly borrowed the cloak yesterday of all days. Scorpius stirred next to him and Albus stopped fidgeting. No. He couldn't deal with it now. Scorpius had to keep sleeping for a couple of hours more.

Time passed and he heard Lorcan and Lysander walk into the room and get their things and change. When they were about to go out he stuck his head out of the curtains.

"Hey guys" he said and the both turned back to him surprised.

"Morning Albus" they said at the same time only Lysander had a curious smile on his face. He tried not to blush and he cleared his throat and tried to look pitifully sick.

"Do you mind telling Rose I'm not feeling well and I think I'm staying in bed for the day? I'll get a note from Madame Pomfrey later to excuse me from lessons" he said and Lorcan nodded.

"Sure mate" he said with a smile, "Feel better" he said and walked out of the room.

"I'll tell her it's a stomach things so she won't come up and check" Lysander said with a wink and walked out. He smiled awkwardly and pushed himself back in the bed. Hopefully no one will notice both of them missing from lessons. Well his friends were going to notice. And Lily; Lily will definitively notice. He shook his head and looked down at Scorpius only to find him looking up at him. He stayed completely still until he made the first move.

"Albus" he said weakly. Albus nodded at him. "I don't feel so good" he said pitifully and Albus couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Of course he was going to by hungover after his drinking spree yesterday.

"Give me a minute and I'll look to see if the twins have anything" he said pulling away from his arms and getting up from the bed and to the bathroom. He pulled open the medicine cabinet and pulled what appeared to be a hangover potion. He smelled it to confirm it and was in his way out when he thought better of it and brushed his teeth. He took a deep breath and walked back into the bed and handed him the potion. He smiled gratefully and drank it one gulp making a face at the bitter taste. His face relaxed almost instantly and he sighed and lowered himself under the covers again.

"Thank you" he said quietly.

"Feeling better?" he asked him and Scorpius looked up to nod at him. He looked amazing like this; fresh out of bed with his perfect hair all out of place. He took a deep breath.

"So about last night" he started and Scorpius made a noise of protest.

"Can you come back under the covers? It's cold" he said with his voice still sleepy. Albus thought about it for a second and then moved back into the comfortable position they had been sleeping in all night. "That's better" he said and closed his eyes.

"So no talking about last night?" Albus offered after a while.

"What about it? You're going to have to be more specific" he mumbled.

"Why? How much do you remember?" he asked with a sick feeling in his gut.

"No, that's not what I meant. I don't get blackouts from drinking. What I meant was you're going to have to be more specific about what mortifying confession I made last night do you want to talk about" he said and Albus laughed with relief.

"You don't black out?" he asked him and Scorpius shook his head. His soft hair caressing Albus' face.

"It's both a blessing and a curse" he said with a sigh. "But if you want me to summarize nothing I said last night was a lie" he finished and Albus smiled to that.

"Are you sure?" Albus asked him and Scorpius nodded again, "Even the part of you being half hard every time you looked at me" he asked and Scorpius laughed.

"Of course that would be the part you would chose to ask about" he said and pushed himself up just like he had last night and looked down at him.

"How about not kissing anybody else?" Albus asked not looking at him. Scorpius reached for his chin and pulled his face up to look at him.

"That was true too" he said and leaned down giving him a soft kiss. "It was also true how sorry I was for what I did to you. I really didn't think you would take it was badly as you did. I though you didn't care that James knew" he said looking away.

"I don't. It's just that I thought it meant you had done all this just to make him mad" Albus said shyly.

"Well that's stupid. James is not that interesting" Scorpius said looking at him again and Albus laughed.

"I guess he made me think it was about him from the start" Albus said and Scorpius looked like he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Well to be completely honest. We did start talking to you because we knew you were gay and that you had a crush on me" Scorpius said and Albus could feel the blush creeping all over his face. "But really I was just surprised you were interested in me and I sort of got carried away" he admitted and Albus laughed.

"I didn't expect you to be completely honorable you know. You are Slytherins after all" Albus said and reached out to thread his fingers in that soft blonde hair.

"So are we good now?" Scorpius asked and Albus nodded feeling his chest much lighter. "Just so we're clear you cannot tell anybody about what I said to you last night" Scorpius said with a serious face. Albus laughed and nodded.

"I promise" he said and Scorpius smiled.

"Now can we fool around?" Scorpius asked and Albus smiled at him.

"Since I'm already skipping class do you mind if we just go to sleep for a while. I didn't get any sleep last night and I'm knackered" he asked and Scorpius looked disappointed but nodded anyway. He sunk back next to him and wrapped his arm around Albus. "You know I would have never taken you for a cuddler" he said and Scorpius grunted.

"It's not cuddling, you're just unnaturally warm and I'm cold" he said defensively and Albus smiled and nuzzled his face in his hair. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to James.

* * *

 _Scorpius_

Albus looked great asleep. Albus looked great most of the time, but he really looked good asleep. All vulnerable and half naked just like he was asking for Scorpius to take advantage of the situation. Scorpius smiled to himself and took a deep breath. He couldn't do it. What he could do was sort of bring the situation out on its own. He moved a little farther from Al and pulled off his shirt; slowly and looking at his bedmate for any changes in case he woke up, he pushed his trousers down. He cuddled closer to Al again smiling to himself for managing to get to this comfortable position. Albus was still breathing in and out slowly, snoring a bit actually, but in an attractive sort of way. Scorpius frowned at himself for even thinking that.

He snuggled closer and ran his hand over Al's thigh, up and down again. Albus let out a tiny moan and Scorpius smiled in successes. He did it again, this time daring to go even higher up his thigh and pull his pants up a little. He moved closer resting his weight on his elbow and looking down at him and his reactions to his touches. Albus seemed to like it when he ran his hand on the inside of his thigh. Scorpius leaned down, his patience reaching its limit, and started to kiss his cheek softly; moving closer to his lips. Albus shifted then and Scorpius pulled away to get a better look at him. Albus opened his eyes and focused them on him.

"Scorpius?" he asked like he didn't remember going to bed with him a few hours ago. Scorpius smiled while running his hand all the way up his thigh until he reached his crotch and grabbed. He thought Albus would gasp and ask him what he was doing but instead he surprised him by closing his eyes and moaning to the feel of his hand. Scorpius leaned down and kissed him then. He kissed him slowly and sensually trying his best to just win him over and stop him from thinking everything through. He moved his hand teasingly over him, feeling him getting harder and harder by the second, while caressing him with his tongue. Albus pushed over to him so he was on his side and ran his hand on Scorpius' chest and back, groaning appreciatively to the feel of his naked skin. Scorpius pushed him over harshly and Albus looked up at him looking more awake and a slow smile started to spread on his face; he licked his lower lip just as slow and Scorpius actually growled to that and followed it with his own. He buried his hands on his hair and pulled, all feeling of softness long gone. He settled in between Albus' legs he was rewarded by Al raising his legs and wrapping them around him and grinding his hips up. Scorpius groaned and pulled on the hair on the back of his neck to break their kiss. He looked into those green eyes for a moment before moving to his neck and kissing him passionately, making sure to suck and lick in all the right places all the while rubbing himself over and over granting him more moans from Al.

He took a risk and kept on kissing him lower and lower; Albus buried his hands on his hair and seemed to be pulling him on him. It was possibly the hottest thing he'd ever experienced and it was insane to think he had gone almost a week without touching Albus. He reached his hip bone before he realized his hand had taken over the job of his body and was rubbing his hard prick which was tenting his pants.

"I'm sorry" Scorpius said raising his eyes to meet Al's. He opened his mouth to ask what Scorpius was sorry for when they lost eye contact and Scorpius started licking his cock over his pants. Al moaned loudly Scorpius knew there was no way he would push him away, or any chance he would let him. He pulled his pants down unceremoniously and nuzzled his face to his cock while stroking him slowly with his hand. He risked looking up at Al; if he wanted to push him away it was in no way written in his face. Scorpius licked the head of his cock while looking at those green eyes; Albus' face was priceless. His hair was a mess and his mouth was open in an eternal moan while he breathed harshly. Fuck if he wasn't perfect. Scorpius leaned down and sucked the head of his prick in his mouth and he felt the rough pull on his hair coordinate with the moan above him. He wanted to make Albus undone; he had never wanted to fuck with someone's head as much as he wanted this right now. He sucked, licked and stroked in all the ways he knew would achieve that and if Albus' encouragement were anything to go by he was heading in the right direction. He stroked down to his balls and pulled lightly and drew him out of his mouth only to look in his eyes and lick a strip from the base of his cock upwards. Albus was completely undone. He smiled down back to his cock and focused on making him come. This would be Albus Potter's sex life highlight and no other person or blow job would ever compare to this. He used his hand rhythmically with his mouth and not five minutes into it he felt his hot cum in his mouth and reveled in the groan he let out with his name. He kept on licking and sucking him until Albus had to pull him away. Scorpius smiled smugly as he crawled up to him and kissed him thoroughly. He pulled away wanting to memorize Albus' face and keep forever the knowledge that it was him that made him look like this.

"You are a God, Scorpius Malfoy" Albus said to him with no shame or blush with it; just complete confidence in his words. Scorpius smiled, pulling on his legs to place Al's arse right over his still hard cock.

"I know" he said moving his hips and rubbing his prick over the crease of his arse. Fuck that felt good. He leaned down to kiss his neck again holding his hips in place and moaning to the feel of his heat around him over his pants, but not enough. He pushed away from him and flipped him unceremoniously on his front and pulled his pants down.

"Scorpius" Albus said sounding nervous.

"Relax Al" he said settling over him and letting his cock sink in between his arse cheeks, "I'm not going to fuck you" he said moaning as he rubbed himself over Albus, "yet" he finished and kissed the back of his neck. Albus laughed but it sounded panicky; Scorpius was in no fit state to worry about that right now. He used one of his hands to hold Albus down by the back of his neck and other by his hips, grabbing on bruising, as he pressed himself harder over him. Albus moaned. "Do you want me to? To fuck you?" Scorpius asked shifting his hips a bit faster knowing it wouldn't take much to make him come, especially if Albus said he wanted it too. Albus' stayed silent and Scorpius groaned. "I'm not lying Al. I'm not going to do it right now, even if you say yes. I just want to hear you say it" he said leaning closer in his ear and moaning.

"Fuck" Albus said, his voice shaking.

"Me; you have to say fuck me" he corrected with a rough laugh, he grinded harder, "Al lift your arse up a bit, fuck that's it" he said and moaned loudly feeling himself getting closer and closer. Albus pushing himself up now in time with his shoves was just absolute bliss.

"Score" he practically whispered which just added to all the arousal.

"Fuck Al, I want you so fucking much. Please just say it for me, please" Scorpius now reduced to begging, sifting his hips faster and faster.

"I want" Albus started and Scorpius knew that if he had gotten those words out he would have come spectacularly all over him in a heartbeat. Alas, in that exact moment James Potter blasted the door open and walked in thinking he'd just caught Scorpius Malfoy fucking his little brother.

* * *

 **AN: Next one! Special thanks to the people who reviewed, it's always nice to know someone is actually reading this and liking it. Sorry for the mistakes you'll probably find along the way; they seem to always get away from me until I read them and can't change them as easily. Hope you had fun, and I'll be back with more on the morrow. xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Albus**

"What the fuck is going on? Malfoy get the fuck off my brother!" James screamed at him. Albus was dead. He knew it. He shoved Scorpius off him and pulled the covers up but he knew there was no way James was going to believe he wasn't just losing his virginity to a Malfoy.

"James that really wasn't what it looked like" Albus tried anyway lifting his hands up defensively but James wasn't listening; he already had his wand drawn out pointing at Scorpius who didn't look one bit amused.

"Would you grow the fuck up and just leave him alone? He's a big boy Potter, he can take care of himself" Scorpius spat at him. Albus turned to look at James murderous face. He reached for his pants and slipped them on getting up from the bed ignoring James telling Scorpius just how he was planning of taking care of him.

"James, he's right. Calm the fuck down" Albus said and looked at his brother. God there was going to be hell to pay for that one. "Why don't you go down to the common room and I'll be right with you and we can talk about this" Albus asked him kindly. James scoffed at him.

"So I can leave you here with Malfoy? No fucking way" James said not lowering his wand.

"Were not all five minute fuckers like you Potter" Scorpius said smugly and that really only made things worse.

"Really?" Albus asked him and that wiped the smile from his face. He scoffed.

"I'll leave okay? Just get out of the fucking room so I can change" Scorpius said reaching around for his clothes. James didn't look too convinced.

"And then what you're going to walk out of here advertising this?" he wanted to know but he was looking intently at Albus.

"I think you might have done that yourself by screaming at me to get the fuck off your brother" Scorpius said and James visibly blanched practically acknowledging that part was his fault. He cursed and after narrowing his eyes at Scorpius one more time walked out of the room. Albus saw Scorpius' mood get darker as he pulled his clothes back on.

"I'll sort him out" Albus said weakly and expected Scorpius to disregard him, but instead he turned to look at him and his face softened. He walked over to Al, pulling him in for another one of his mind-blowing slow kisses.

"I'm not mad at you; I'm mad at that prick of a brother you have and his horrid timing. I'll probably be wanking myself raw today" he said the last part bitterly and Albus couldn't help let out a laugh at that.

"I'm sorry about that. I'll owe you" he said, trying out his incredibly awkward flirting.

"I'll hold you to that" Scorpius said with a smile and kissed him again. They heard James clear his throat loudly on the other side of the door. "Dick" Scorpius scoffed and walked away from him. Albus sighed and mentally prepared himself for James control. Scorpius opened the door to the room and had a stare off with his brother and then walked out of sight. James turned his anger to him.

"You are such an idiot Albus" he said walking into the room and shutting the door behind him, "and put on a fucking shirt" he added with disgust.

"You see me like this all the time back home" he reminded him with a frown.

"Yeah, well not after just seeing you get buggered by Malfoy do I?" he said nastily and Albus just knew he was blushing from head to toe.

"He wasn't, we weren't doing that" he stammered and James frowned back at him.

"You do know what fucking is Al? He didn't tell you otherwise did he?" he asked genuinely looking concerned. Albus rolled his eyes at him.

"Merlin, yes I know, don't be a dick. We just weren't having sex; he was like on me not in me" he clarified looking at his feet.

"Merlin fuck Al, I didn't need to know that" he said, disgust marring his face again.

"Are you sure James? Because you do seem to be butting into my life a lot lately, so I don't know where I'm supposed to draw the line" he shot back exasperated.

"I don't need to know or see the explicit details of your sex life" he said and Albus laughed.

"So just so we're clear you get a say in who I can or can't fuck around with but how I do it can be up to me?" Albus said sarcastically and James scowled.

"I just don't get it Albus. We talked about this. You realized what a dick he was so why the fuck are we back to square one?" he asked him sitting down on the bed opposite to his.

"There is no we in this James! I don't go around telling you who you can or cannot fuck, which by the way is a Slytherin so you can drop the sanctimonious act" he added getting very annoyed at the conversation.

"Scorpius was a dick to you Al. He used you and he will keep on using you" James told him and Albus shook his head.

"He explained that to me" Albus said and James laughed at that.

"He explained that to you did he? Oh then everything must be okay now because Scorpius explained himself" James said laughing and looking at Albus like he was an idiot.

"Yes he did! He doesn't fucking care about you James. Yes he's a dick and he liked getting under your skin but he likes me. Kind of" Albus said, his confidence faltering around the last bit.

"Was that part of his explanation? Albus he's known you for what? Two days? How can he possibly like you?" he asked him and Albus was starting to really get pissed now.

"Why? Because it's so unbelievable that someone would like me? Or want me? Am I such a repellent child that I could never be the object of anybody's desire? Fuck you James" Albus said and James looked at him tiredly.

"Come of it, will you? I'm not saying that nobody is ever going to like you just that Scorpius doesn't. This is a game to him Albus, and when he gets what he wants, which seems to be pretty soon from where I'm standing, he's going to fuck you over" James said to him and the calmness in his voice unsettled him. What if he was right?

"Maybe I still want him, even if that is true" Albus told him defiantly and James' face turned puzzled, "I'm allowed to make my own mistakes and I like him and, even if he is a dick, I like the way he makes me feel when we're alone" Albus said a bit more quietly. James shook his head.

"You're smarter than this Al" he said and got up from the bed and out of his room. He knew where James was coming from. It was his MO too. He wanted to protect his little brother and it was nice of him but he couldn't dictate his life. Being with Scorpius felt good. What just happened between them was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt in his life. Feeling all that want from him that he never thought would happen outside of his fantasies. It scared the hell out of him but not in a bad way; all he could think of was being alone with him again. He just had too.

* * *

 _Scorpius_

Scorpius walked into the dungeons with the firm purpose to wank over Albus Potter. And maybe imagine all the ways he could kill James fucking Potter. Who knew if he'd get a chance with Albus again when James was through with him? No, scratch that, they probably would. Even if Scorpius had to kidnap him and tie him to a bed. That mental image made him smile. Fuck Potter was fit.

"Scorpius!" he turned to see Stephanie walk over to him looking worried, "Where the hell have you been? Did you sneak out of Hogwarts? Why didn't you take me along? Why do you have a take it out on us? It's not like we sent Potter after you!" she accused him getting all riled up which only made Scorpius smile.

"I've been in Albus Potter's bed the whole time" he said smugly and Steph's eyes widened. She pulled on his hand and made him sit down with her on a sofa near the fire place.

"Spill" she commanded.

"Last night I was pretty sloshed and I decided to go pay him a visit. We talked, he couldn't kick me out so I stayed over. And this morning we talked some more and then we slept and then we got to the naughty parts which was pretty good until his brother walked in on us and almost hexed my balls off" he said casually and Steph hit him on the arm.

"What?" she asked but then laughed, "Scorpius you are a piece of work" she added and he laughed at that.

"Fuck off, I have a serious case of blue balls right now. You have no idea how good Albus Potter looks stark naked" he said sliding down on the couch and closing his eyes dramatically.

"Albus Potter naked?" Sam wanted to know taking the place next to him. He nodded and then groaned in disappointment. He could be on him right now if it weren't for James.

"I fucking hate James Potter" he declared and pouted.

* * *

It took James perhaps three hours to confront him directly, which surprised Scorpius. He thought it'd be sooner. He was on his way down to the kitchens to get late lunch from the elves when he heard his voice calling out.

"Oi! Malfoy!" he said and Scorpius groaned. Fucking Potter.

"What do you want now?" he turned to ask him tiredly.

"A word" he said looking stern and holding open the door to an empty classroom. Scorpius figured they'd have to have this conversation at one point or another and gave up walking into the room. He flopped down on a chair gracefully and looked up at James Potter's lecture face.

"Get on with it will you? What do you want?" he asked him again trying to look as bored as he felt.

"I think we both know what I want" he said raising his eyebrows at him. Scorpius laughed and leaned closer on his chair.

"I'm flattered Potter really, but I just like you're brother better. Not so much of a self-centered prick" he said biting his lip coyly. Potter scoffed at him.

"I want you to stay the hell away from him" he said exasperated. Scorpius rolled his eyes again.

"You're a repetitive little bugger aren't you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, and so are you, that's why I want you away from him. Do you think I don't know what you get up to here? You and I are alike like that Malfoy. We flirt and fuck around and don't look back and hey, who am I to judge? But just not with my fucking brother" James said sitting across from him and giving him his best intimidating look.

"We are alike are we? You didn't seem to mind when you fucked over one of my best mates" he said to him.

"Oh stop it with the Tessa thing. That was totally different, she was asking for it" he said and shrugged.

"Well so is your little brother" Scorpius said fighting the impulse to curse his balls off. "You think he's so innocent? It's not like I'm holding him at wand point you know?" he asked him and James shook his head at him.

"He's different Malfoy, and you know it. Albus can very well be smarter than both of us put together but he's thick as fuck when it comes to these things. He's always been like that. He gives himself way too much and way too fast and then things blow up in his face and I have to pick up the pieces. He's a kid. You even call him baby Potter" James said and Scorpius looked at him not believing the nerve he had to tell him this.

"He's not a kid" he started but James actually had the audacity to hold up a hand to shush him.

"He wants everything from you Malfoy and you're not willing to give him that" he said like he knew him.

"You don't have a fucking clue what I'm willing to do or not" he said getting up from the chair and James followed suite.

"Oh please Malfoy. Are you going to hold hands with him in the hallways? Take him to your parents for Christmas? Make out with him in the great hall in front of everyone? You're not interested in him like that and I'm asking nicely _now_ Malfoy" he said ending his petty speech with his scowl firmly in place, "I'm warning you, next time I won't be so nice about it" he said and turned to leave the room. Just who the fuck did James Potter think he was?

* * *

Scorpius sat on his table at dinner looking over at the Gryffindor table and fuming. Few hours did nothing to calm his mood and he still had murder on his mind when he looked at the smug face of the oldest Potter.

"I can't believe he said I was asking for it. He's such a dick" Tessa said to them with her arms crossed.

"I can't believe Scorpius didn't punch him in the face" Sam said with a smirk. He turned to smirk at that.

"Oh please. That's inelegant. There are much better ways to get even with that self-centered fucking prick" he said viciously.

"And what would that be?" Tristian asked not bothering to stop eating, "because I could totally fuck him up if you'd like" he said nonchalantly. Scorpius laughed and looked at James again. No there was a better way. He turned to the Ravenclaw table, finding Albus at the very end eating while reading a book with his smug redhead cousin sitting cross from him.

"I'll be right back" he said with a smile. He could see from the corner of his eyes how people looked at him as he made his way to his table. He was sure the word about him being kicked out of Albus' room had to be circulating by now, much to the despair of the older sibling. But now there was going to be so much more talk. He sat down next to Albus who looked up from his book and startled at his presence.

"Hey" he said looking around him, "What are you doing here?" he asked but he couldn't stop the smile from showing in his face. First things first.

"You're brother and I had a chat this afternoon" he said scooting closer to him. Albus' eyes widened.

"Oh no. What did he tell you?" Albus asked looking worried. Scorpius shook his head.

"James came to talk to you?" Scorpius heard and turned to face the red head cousin and raised his eyebrow at her dismissively.

"That's not the issue, Potter. The thing is that I have to do something now and considering our last, let's say misunderstanding, I thought I'd clear that up first. Even though I'm doing this to prove a point it does not mean that I don't want to do it. I really want to do it and I hope you won't go back to ignoring me after I do because despite what your prick of a brother probably told you, I'm rather fond of you" he told Albus who was looking confused but slightly amused by his speech.

"Okay" he said with a nod. Scorpius smiled and reached his hands to either side of Albus' neck pulling him close and kissing him, right there in the middle of the great hall and he really hoped James Potter was looking at him. He heard the great hall go quiet for a second before it erupted in what was probably gossip. He moved his lips against Albus and met no resistance what so ever. He smiled and pulled away, but not too far.

"Want to go back to my dorm after?" he asked him and Albus smiled but shook his head.

"I have a runes paper due tomorrow. Couldn't concentrate on it today so I have to finish it now. But tomorrow?" he finished hopefully and Scorpius smiled back, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Tomorrow" he said and got up from the table. He looked back at the Gryffindor table to smile at James' angry red face and then back to his own table. His mates were all laughing excitedly when he came back.

"He's going to kill you" Tristian stated simply.

"If Albus doesn't do it first" Sam said with a slight frown now, "He's going to figure it out" she said and Scorpius smiled at her nodding.

"Yeah that's why I told him first" he said with a shrug. They all stopped laughing.

"You told baby Potter, asked for his permission practically, to kiss him in front of everyone so you could prove to his brother he was wrong for trying to keep you apart?" Stephanie said and the smile seemed to slip a little from his face but he shrugged again.

"You're making it sound more dramatic than it was. I just didn't want him to get mad at me again" he said but felt uncomfortable as they all widened their eyes at him. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"You're thick if you don't think that's what Albus is going to read in to" Stephanie concluded.

"You really like him don't you?" Sam asked looking genuinely surprised.

"Don't be a silly bint. It's just hard to get into his pants when he's ignoring me" he said with another shrug but it sounded insincere even to him. "Plus he smart enough to connect the dots by himself if his brother doesn't throw it in his face first. I didn't want him to be caught off guard again" he said and Sam giggled.

"How is that not liking him?" she asked him.

"That I acknowledge that he's smart and don't want to be shun out again doesn't not mean that I like him" he defended with a frown.

"Denial" Tristian said cryptically and went back to his food.

"Yup, all the classic signs" Tessa said with a contained smile.

"You guys are dicks" he concluded and crossed his arms. He looked back to the Ravenclaw table and his eyes met Al's. He smiled at him sheepishly and before he could help it his own smile came out. He looked back at his mates all giving him a _look_.

"For fucks sake" he said annoyed and pushed off the table and walked down to the dungeons.

* * *

 **Albus**

Albus felt on top of the word. Even if James was so mad at him he didn't even look at him anymore. Even if Rose was being a jealous bitch and insulting him more often than not. Even if he heard his name go around him every time he was in class or walking down the hallways. Albus was on top of the world because he, the shy antisocial Ravenclaw had actually managed to get Scorpius' undivided attention. In his charms class he heard Gregor Parvati tell his cousin that there were more fishes in the sea now that Malfoy wasn't in the game. He also heard his own cousin Hugo tell Louis that he'd seen Hanna Thomas, one of Scorpius recurring fuck buddies crying in the hallway after been shut down by him. Albus wasn't dumb, he knew Scorpius attention was a fickle thing and that they hadn't actually talk about anything going on between them other than James' reluctance to accept it. Even now as he walked behind Scorpius on their way to the Slytherin common room, Albus had only heard the blonde tell him he was rather fond of him once. And really you can be rather fond of a lot of things; like a particular blanket or your favorite pair of boots or a quill. Hearing Scorpius say he was rather fond of him did in no way give him the confidence to think he was even the least bit serious about him. But still, a bloke could dream couldn't he?

He had talked it over with Lily, they had talked about everything really and Albus had decided that he had every reason in the world to be happy and he wouldn't let anybody take that away from him.

"Albus!" Sam called out to him as soon as they walked into the bleak dungeon. Albus smiled and they walked over to them though as they got closer to Sam's out stretched arms, Scorpius slung one of his around his neck possessively.

"Don't be getting any ideas you silly bint. He came here to be fondled and inappropriately groped in public by me" he said and Albus laughed nervously. Sam pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well that's not fair, you had him all to yourself yesterday" she complained and Albus laughed at that too.

"She does make a fair point" Albus shrugged and Scorpius narrowed his eyes at him.

"Fine then, but you better make it up to me" he said with wink and let go of him and sat on the couch next to Tristian while he did the same on the floor next to the girls.

"Yay Albus is ours" Sam cheered grabbing on to his arm.

"How's the life of the most over achieving Hogwarts student?" Stephanie asked from her cat like position in front of the fire place.

"I'm not an over achiever" he defended and the three girls laughed.

"How many owls did you get?" Tessa asked with an incredibly innocent smile that fooled no one. They all looked at him.

"Twelve" he said quietly.

"Were they all O?" Stephanie pressed on with a smug smile on her face.

"That is irrelevant" he said dodging the question.

"Fucking hell Potter you're a genius! You should tutor me in charms, I've already failed once" Tristian said with an excited nod.

"You're failing much more than charms actually" Scorpius said with a laugh and Tristian shoved him.

"Oi! Don't be a dick. Will you Albus?" Tristian pressed on after scowling at Scorpius. Albus nodded.

"Sure, I'd be happy too" Albus said and Tristian smiled at him.

"Cheers" he said and leaned back on the sofa.

"I need help with my transfiguration" Sam whined.

"Oh me too! McGonagall's a bitch" Tessa said shaking her head.

"Well that's enough from you, I said you could borrow him for the time being not forever" Scorpius said with a sneer.

"Don't be mean they only want tutoring not fondling or inappropriate public groping" Albus said with a laugh.

"Don't get cheeky with me, I can change my mind and kick you out of here right now" Scorpius threatened narrowing his eyes but for once Albus knew he was playing around.

"Don't listen to him Albus. We'd never let him kick you out" Sam defended him.

"Oh I know he won't, after all, he's rather fond of me. Aren't you Scorpius?" Albus threw back at him with a smile.

"You think you're so clever, you Ravenclaw pup, throwing my words back at me?" Scorpius said trying to glare at him but failing miserably by not keeping his smile down.

"Oh I am very cleaver. Did you not hear about my twelve Os just a second ago?" He baited and they all laughed around him.

"I knew they were all Os" Stephanie said triumphantly.

"Come here" Scorpius commanded and he was helpless not to obey. He got up and sat on his other side on the couch. Scorpius leaned him on the arm rest and spoke right in his face, "I see someone is getting a bit too over his head" he whispered, the smile still playing on his lips.

"What are you going to do about it?" Albus asked and Scorpius scoffed before leaning down to capture his lips once more. Albus sighed and melted into the couch with Scorpius half over him.

"Shove off" he said against his lips but he directed it at Tristian as he kicked him off the couch.

"Fucking prick" Tristian said with a laugh and moved off.

"Now come on" Scorpius said sliding on the couch and pulling him to lie with him. Albus rolled his eyes but complied, pulling him back down by his neck when they got comfy.

"Hey, weren't we supposed to be on Albus time?" Sam complained from his right.

"Times up" Scorpius said and went on kissing him. It was different sort of pleasant kissing in which Albus didn't feel Scorpius immediate purpose was to get into his pants and that was very odd indeed. They were slow and punctuated and just absolutely perfect. Albus ran his hands through his hair softly loving the feel of it in between his fingers. It was like silk to touch. Scorpius had his hand on his waist and would just move it up and down, caressing him softly and every once in a while grabbing him a bit harder o pulling him closer. Then Albus had to have his stupid temperature problem and soon he couldn't stand his fucking jumper on any longer. He pushed Scorpius off him a bit and he groaned in disappointment.

"Give me a second" he said with a laugh and pulled it off. Scorpius was smiling down at him looking predatory again.

"Getting hot Potter?" he asked him running the tip of his tongue over the back of his teeth looking just absolutely amazing.

"It's that fucking jumper" he said swallowing and licking his lips nervously. They tingled with the memory of Scorpius' kisses.

"Sure it's not me?" he asked coyly and Albus laughed nervously. Scorpius leaned down and kissed him again, this time it was back to starving man. He pulled on the hair on the back of his neck, forcing him to open his mouth wider and let him overwhelm him completely.

"Merlin why don't you get a room before you give Sam a heart attack" Tristian said and they all laughed as Sam let out a noise of complaint.

"Why the fuck are you stopping them?" she wanted to know. Scorpius laughed and looked at her.

"Pervert" he said and then turned to look at Albus. He pouted.

"Not this again" he said with a laugh and Scorpius smiled.

"You said you'd make it up to me" he said with a wink. Albus thought about it long and hard for about two seconds before he nodded. Scorpius smiled and pushed off the couch and pulled him up with him. Sam made another sound of protest.

"See what you made them do?" she said smacking Tristian on the arm. He heard Tristian say something back but he didn't quite catch it as Scorpius pulled him towards the dorms. He caught sight of the girl James dated, the Flint girl. Great, now James was going to hear about this.

As soon as they pushed into the room Scorpius wrapped his arms behind him and kissed his neck and reached his hands to undo his belt.

"You're in a rush" Albus said looking down at his hands with surprise. His heart started beating way fast again.

"Your brother sort of left things pending yesterday in case you don't remember" he said starting to undo the buttons on his trousers, "I've been thinking about this" he said punctuating the last word by shoving his hand down his pants and grabbing his cock, "all day" he finished and started stroking him. Albus was already half hard when they walked into the room, now he was well in the way to being complete aroused. He moaned to the feel of Scorpius' hand running over his shaft. Scorpius seemed to take that as a go as he pushed his trousers down with his free hand and started pulling up his shirt.

"Scorpius wait a second" he said pulling away and turning to look at him. Scorpius gave him a once over and smiled smugly. Albus blushed looking down at his disheveled appearance of his trousers around his ankles and his dick tenting his pants.

"Nice" he said simply and moved closer to him. Albus tried to move away but almost stumbled over his own trousers. Scorpius grabbed him before he could fall.

"Wait" he said again trying to clear his head.

"What is it Albus?" he asked moving his face close to his and rubbing his cheek on his. Albus' hands had a mind of their own as they reached for the sides of his face and maneuvered him back to his lips. He kissed him just like had in the couch slow and softly trying to calm him down without pushing him away.

"I just need a minute" he said moving to look at him. Scorpius smiled and nodded his head to the bed next to the fire place. Albus groaned, "You just had to have the warmest spot didn't you" Scorpius chuckled and before Albus sat on the bed he leaned down to help him pull his trousers off, keeping him from getting dressed again.

"Just lay down will you" Scorpius said softly and Albus did as he was told. He pushed back on to the pillows and watched as Scorpius pulled off his jumper and started to undo his trousers. He swallowed hard.

"I know what you want to do" Albus said and Scorpius smirked.

"You do, do you?" Scorpius asked and crawled on the bed over him.

"It's pretty obvious, especially after last time" Albus said and Scorpius leaned down to kiss his neck. He let his weight drop over him and Albus tried not to moan to the feel of him.

"Tell me about it" Scorpius said moving to his ear and biting him.

"I can't Scorpius" he said suddenly dreading the effect the words would have on his bedmate. Scorpius stopped kissing him and moved up to look at his face. He didn't say anything. "I know you're used to you know, having sex, but I've never done this before and it feels a bit sudden" he said letting out a breath of relief for finally getting that out.

"So you want this to stop?" Scorpius asked suddenly very serious. Albus had never seen him like this before.

"No, I don't want this to stop. I just want you to know that I just can't" he finished lamely. Scorpius bit his lip and looked away from him.

"Ever?" he asked looking back with a confused face. Albus laughed.

"No, obviously not" he said and looked down, "I don't know it seems silly but I feel too young for it. Maybe when I'm sixteen?" he asked and Scorpius tilted his head.

"I had sex when I was fourteen" he deadpanned.

"Yeah, well I'm not you" Albus said with a shrug.

"When do you turn sixteen?" he asked with a hopeful smile that just killed him.

"January twenty-fifth" he said with a grimace. Scorpius copied his expression.

"That's three months from now" he said with a pained look.

"Yes it is" he said with a nod.

"Well can we at least fool around till then?" Scorpius asked and Albus just couldn't stop the excitement from flooding into him. He knew Scorpius wasn't making any promises and yet it felt like he was willing to wait for him to be ready. It was just absolutely perfect. Albus nodded and grabbed his face pulling him for another kiss this time letting all his pent up desire of this boy show. All the obsessive staring, all the want, all the fantasies he had had about him ever since he realized he found him attractive. And now he was in his bed kissing him and feeling him and maybe getting to keep him for longer. He pushed Scorpius off him and toppled over him straddling his hips. He moved away from him and undid the buttons of his shirt and pushed it off him, running his fingers over the expanse of pale skin at his disposal. Scorpius sat up wrapping his arms around his waist and meeting his lips again. Albus close his eyes and felt him pull his shirt over his head. "You don't even know how good you look do you?" Scorpius asked him and Albus looked down at him and smiled at Scorpius running his hands over him and just taking him in.

"You're much better to look at" Albus confessed and Scorpius' eyes snapped up to his and for a second Albus thought he looked upset at the compliment, which made no sense to him knowing just how full of himself Scorpius was. He leaned back down and kissed him, he tried for slow again but Scorpius was having none of that. He pulled and groped and made it harsh all the while just making Albus' heart beat faster and faster. Al pushed him back on the bed and Scorpius looked up at him surprised at his aggressiveness. Albus looked back at the door and waved his hand at it sounding it lock and turned back to Scorpius only to see him look even more surprised.

"Did you just lock the door?" he asked him looking from the door and back to him.

"Well I didn't want to be interrupted again" he said leaning over him and Scorpius pushed him back.

"You're practically naked" he said and Albus laughed at that and shrugged.

"Yeah that too" he admitted.

"No, I mean, Albus where the fuck is your wand?" Scorpius asked. Oh.

"I practiced a lot of wandless magic last year. I got good at simple spells. It's not weird" he said dismissively.

"You didn't say anything either" Scorpius said still looking at the door.

"And non-verbal spells too, I practiced that too" Albus said feeling like he was starting to blush.

"What the hell are you Potter?" Scorpius asked and Albus felt that pang of fear he was used to getting when people rejected him for his strength, but then Scorpius smiled and that smile turned into a laugh and magically Albus was smiling too.

"Just me" he said with a shrug. Scorpius pulled him then, and kissed him like nothing had happened and Albus remembered what he wanted to do. He moved to his neck then kissing him like Scorpius did and was rewarded by him throwing his head back and moaning. He ran his hands down by his sides and started kissing lower and lower trying his best to relax and not let Scorpius know just how terrified he was. He couldn't fuck it up; if he wanted Scorpius to wait for him, he need to have something else on the table. So he kept on kissing him until he reached the edge of his pants. He looked up to see Scorpius leaning on his elbows and looking right at him with this curious expression on his face.

"Are you going to pay me back?" he asked him running the tip of his tongue over his lower lip. Albus bit his lip but didn't answer. He was sure his voice would shake if he did. He looked back down at the cock straining against the fabric of his pants. He ran his palm over him and was rewarded with a moan. He pressed harder and resumed his kissing lowering Scorpius' pants with his other hand. He took a deep breath and pulled them up and over his cock and down to his thighs. Scorpius kicked them off completely and now Albus had him naked under him; he felt powerful.

He kissed the newly reveled skin and grabbed his cock with his free hand, stroking him slowly. He chanced a look back to his face and Scorpius had his eyes closed and his lips just a bit parted. He looked at his cock, hard in his hand and he knew he wanted to do it. He wanted to make Scorpius feel as good as he had felt yes, but he also wanted to feel him closer, inside him in this way. He leaned close and licked it from the base up to the head. When he reached the top he gave it another firm lick and decided he didn't mind the taste at all. He sucked it into his mouth then, just the head and he got another throaty moan from Scorpius. He looked up at him while holding his dick in his mouth and Scorpius was looking right at him; his mouth was hanging open now and he was panting. Albus looked back down and focused on sliding it further down his mouth and then pulling back again and Scorpius just moaned and moaned. He reached out and ran his fingers in Albus' hair and when he gave a harsh suck he pulled on it hard.

"You're doing good Al, keep going" Scorpius said encouraging him. He smiled to himself and doubled his efforts. His jaw felt uncomfortable but the longer he kept him in his mouth and moved over him, the more Scorpius moaned and told him how well he was doing and how good he looked doing that. He moved his hand then, in time with his mouth remembering how much he'd liked it when Scorpius had done it.

"Fuck Al" he let out and Albus looked up to see him grabbing a pillow next to his face and biting it like he couldn't contain himself. He moved his hands faster and tried to keep a steady rhythm as he sucked as much as he could, ignoring the pain in his jaw. He loved this. He loved every sound Scorpius was making, the feel of his cock sinking into his mouth, the smell of him up close. It was amazing.

Scorpius pulled on his hair, and each time it got rougher and rougher, thrusting his hips up like he couldn't take it anymore. Albus pulled away from him and stroked him harshly with his hand. Scorpius looked at him and nodded but didn't seem able to say anything so he smiled and sucked him back in making sure he took him as deep as he could. Scorpius almost screamed to that.

"Fuck yes, Al keep doing that" Scorpius said and even though he was whimpering it, he kept the command still firm in his voice. So Al kept on doing just that until Scorpius held him in place with both his hands and groaned spilling himself down his throat. Albus closed his eyes and tried his best to swallow around him earing him yet another moan. The pressure around his head tightened for a second and then Scorpius sagged. Albus heard his heavy panting as he kept on sucking him lightly. "Come here" Scorpius said weakly and Albus crawled up over him and saw him undone. He had done this. He smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Scorpius pushed him over and kissed him much more harshly than Albus would have though he would after coming in him. He reach in between them for Albus' cock and he moan appreciatively to the hand pulling on him. He hadn't realized how hard and needy he had been while focusing on Scorpius.

"What do you want Al?" he asked him and stroked him rougher. Al moaned and nodded.

"This is perfect, keep going, faster" Al managed to say and buried his face in his neck. He thrust his hips into Scorpius' hand and held on him close and he followed orders and picked up his speed taking him over the edge.

"Come for me Albus" Scorpius said against his head and Albus did. He let go and came all over his hand and it shook him from head to toe. He noticed he was grabbing on to Scorpius way too hard when he started coming down.

"Fuck" he said with a shaky laugh and let go of him reluctantly. He sagged down on the bed and closed his eyes, waiting for his breathing to come back to normal. He peeked through one eye and caught Scorpius looking down at him with a pleased smile.

"You did good" he said and Albus smiled up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah" Scorpius said leaning down to kiss him. Albus wondered if he should change or get up or do something other than lay there waiting for Scorpius to kick him out. Instead he felt Scorpius move and then the curtain closed around him. "Get under the covers, I'm freezing my balls off" he said and Albus smiled as he complied.

"I have to get back to my dorm you know" Albus said and Scorpius made sound of protest. He was on his side with Scorpius snuggled close behind him pressing his chest to his back.

"You can leave when I say you can leave, and that is not right now" Scorpius said with finality and pushed his hips right under his. He ran his hand soothingly over his chest and kissed him on the nape of the neck slowly. "I like having you naked in my bed" he said running his hand from his chest down to his thigh. Albus smiled to himself and didn't say a word against that sound logic.

* * *

 **AN: hello! Thank you for the positive comments, it makes my day knowing somebody else loves my baby as much as I do (I actually named it Baby Potter and changed it when posting it). I had a hard time splitting this chapter but there's a lot of Scorpius and his messed up view of the world which I for some reason love. Hope you liked it as well. Write you tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Scorpius_

Scorpius had a problem. He was sure of it now. He had Albus Potter, baby Potter for all intents and purposes, naked in his bed and more specifically with his arse against his groin. To top that off he had told him not half an hour ago that he wasn't willing to sleep with him yet. No, he wanted to wait for three month to have sex with him. Scorpius was sure then, that he'd play around with him a while longer and then kick him out and go find someone willing. That was until Albus Potter went down on him, and now he was here, unable to kick him out and not willing to go find someone else. And then there was the look Potter had given him, right after he asked him if they could keep fooling around until then; he'd looked down at him with this besotted face like he couldn't control the love he felt for him. Albus Potter was falling in love with him. Scorpius wasn't stupid, he knew this. Then why the fuck wasn't he throwing him out of the room? Albus choose that exact moment to shift his arse back, effectively grinding on his cock. He moaned and before he could stop himself he ran his hand over his chest and kissed his back again. Scorpius scowled at himself. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why was he leading him on like this? He didn't want Albus to hate him, but it was going to happen sooner or later.

"I really should be heading out" Albus said, his voice endearingly sleepy and Scorpius arm tightened around him in reflex.

"I said no" he said and kissed his back again. It was as if his body had its own agenda.

"My back is getting really warm with you so close" Albus said with a laugh and shifted his weight again, grinding on his cock which was begining to grow interested again in all the movement. Scorpius pulled Albus' arse cheek a little and placed his hardened cock in the warmth with a moan.

"Yes I can see that" he said shifting his hips and rubbing himself on his perfect arse.

"You are a sex maniac" Albus said and Scorpius chuckled and then moaned again. "Does it really feel as good as you make it sound?" he said with a laugh. Scorpius grabbed his arm and pulled them facing the opposite direction, now Albus' was flush against his back. He pushed back his arse and grinded on his cock, that seemed to have grown interested too.

"You tell me" Scorpius invited as he pushed back again. He felt Albus breathing over the skin of his neck, the warmth of it sending pleasant chills up his spine. That along with his fingers running softly over the skin of his ribs had him entranced. Albus pushed a little closer to him and Scorpius pulled on his own arsecheek, guiding his cock in between them. Al moaned softly to that and started rubbing himself in an excruciatingly slow pace.

"Yeah, it feels good" Albus admitted, his hair tickling the back of his neck as he nodded.

"I'll make it better" Scorpius said reaching for his wand and relishing on the moan Albus let out as his cock was slathered with lube allowing him to move over him without the friction.

"That's fucking brilliant" he admitted and shifted his hips faster. Scorpius grabbed the hand that was clasped on his hip and moved it towards his own cock, making Albus stroke him while he pleasured himself on his arse.

"Much better" Scorpius admitted and pushed his hips back, running his hand to the nape of Al's neck and pulling him closer. Albus stroked him slowly and leisurely, the same speed he was rubbing himself at and suddenly Scorpius was overcome with the desire of having Al fuck him. It almost made him stop his movements. He'd never done that before, but the way Albus was moving, it was so fucking hot and it suddenly didn't seem like a bad idea at all. Except Albus didn't want to have sex. He moaned loudly next to Scorpius' ear and shivered. Maybe he didn't want to have bottom sex until he was sixteen; after all they had only discussed the possibility of that one sided option. Maybe Albus' wouldn't be so adverse if he was the one doing the fucking, after all it was much easier to convince someone to fuck than to be fucked. Scorpius smiled lazily. "You like that then?" Scorpius asked and felt Albus nod against him.

"You feel amazing" Albus whispered, his breath caressing his skin.

"Makes you think about fucking me doesn't it?" Scorpius whispered back and Albus froze. He knew Albus hadn't actually been thinking that, but it was all he was going to be able to think about now. He pushed his hips back again and Albus sighed his consent.

"Maybe" he said simply and Scorpius smiled to himself. Yes, he could definitely see himself being fucked by Albus now. He probably be very careful and slow about it, willing himself not to come before he made Scorpius come. He'd moan next to his ear and grab on to his hips hard and

"Thrust into me" Scorpius said and realized a second afterwards he had said it out loud. He almost regretted it until he heard Albus moan and started stroking him harder.

"Yeah" he whispered and Scorpius knew he was heading in the right direction.

"You want to fuck me don't you Potter?" Scorpius asked boldly and this time Albus didn't freeze but sped up his movements. "You want to know what it feels like to push your cock up my arse, feel me tightening around you until you cum" he whispered and Albus moaned, his hips were starting to lose their rhythm and frankly Scorpius was pretty close to coming too.

"Merlin yes" Albus said biting his neck and Scorpius felt triumph in his chest. He didn't quite notice the curtains flaring open on their own.

"Yes what?" he asked feeling himself on the brink of orgasm.

"Yes, I want to fuck you Malfoy" he let out in a growl and Scorpius came all over his hand. He heard Albus groan and then felt the sharp pain of his teeth sinking into his shoulder again as he shivered and then came over him. He tried to calm down his breathing and not think that that was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him; especially with Albus using his surname. He heard Albus murmur a cleaning charm and felt his skin tingly with his magic sweeping over him. He turned to look at him and saw him blush. Of course Albus would be blushing now.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Scorpius asked him with a laugh. He didn't look up at him.

"Because" he said with a shrug. Scorpius leaned closer and kissed him. Albus met his eyes when they pulled apart.

"Because you told me what you wanted? It was fucking hot, stop being weird" Scorpius said and turned his back on him again pulling on his arm so he'd follow. He felt Albus still stiff against him and sighed. "Al, what's wrong" he tried again.

"It's nothing" he said and left Scorpius feeling completely unconvinced.

"Was is too much?" Scorpius asked reluctantly.

"No. Yes. I don't know" he stammered cryptically and Scorpius moved back to look at him; their faces inches away.

"Relax Al" he told him running his hand on his back. Albus closed his eyes and it felt deliberate; like he couldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"Why?" Scorpius asked.

"For being weird" he said with a shrug. Scorpius looked at him and honestly didn't know what to do. He'd never seen Albus close himself off like that. What was he supposed to do? Promise him undying love so he could trust him and tell him what was going on? He couldn't do that. He was leading him on way too much as it was. So what was he supposed to do?

"What didn't you like?" Scorpius asked. Maybe he could try reason with him, he was a Ravenclaw after all. Albus opened his eyes but didn't look at him.

"I lost control" he said with the same quiet voice. Scorpius smiled.

"I liked that" Scorpius said leaning a bit closer to him.

"No" Albus said meeting his eyes. He raised his hand to his shoulder and reached his fingers to his neck; Scorpius winced at the pain he felt. Must have been the bite. "You won't like it when I lose control" he said softly and looked away from him again. Scorpius shifted uncomfortably. Something in the way he had said it; the way he had looked at him made him think that Albus was telling the truth. There was something about him there, right underneath the surface. It was the same reason he couldn't stay away from him; there was something about Albus that pulled him to him. But if that was true, how could he not like something about him? Especially if that something was the key to getting Albus into him.

* * *

Turns out that it only took Scorpius a week to find out what Potter had meant that night and all thanks to one James Potter. He had spent a blissful week making out with him in unused classrooms and cupboards; heavily groping at each other though it never went too far. Albus acted like he was scared again only this time it didn't feel like he was scared of Scorpius and his persuasive ways, but more of himself which really just baffled him. On the fated morning, he sat with his friends having breakfast when he got this uneasy feeling going down his spine; it wasn't very strong but it was present none the less. He looked around and his eyes found Albus, sitting on the Ravenclaw table like a good little boy, but he looked anything but. He was holding on firmly to a parchment, which was clearly a letter, and as his eyes traveled lower on the page the people sitting next to him looked more and more uncomfortable.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"I know right? Like fucking a Hufflepuff wasn't the worst idea you've had?" Tristian said with a laugh at the expense of Sam's latest conquest.

"He has a big dick" she said with a shrug.

"No, not that slag business. Something's up with Potter" he said nudging his head in his direction. They both turned to look at him; by that time Albus had finished his letter and started crumpling it in his hands only before he finished it, it caught on fire. Albus didn't even look surprised.

"Whoa. Did he just do that without a wand?" Tristian asked elbowing Scorpius to get his attention. Scorpius slapped him away and frowned at the scene unfolding before him. Albus took a deep breath, like he was trying to calm himself; Scorpius really wanted him to succeed. No such luck; when he opened his eyes again he didn't even look like Albus. He pushed off the table and walked over to the Gryffindor one without any sign of hesitation. Scorpius looked for James and saw him moving out of the great hall with some of his mates. Before he left though and before Albus caught up with him James looked at him with a face that clearly said "come and see what I did".

"Scorpius what's wrong?" he heard Sam ask pulling on his sleeve and he looked down to her worried face only now taking in that he stood up from his spot. He heard a bang and shrill. Scorpius didn't think he just ran out to catch up to them. When he walked out his eyes blew out in surprise; James was sitting on the floor against the wall while Albus towered over him. Scorpius walked up to them.

"How the fuck could you do that James? What the hell is wrong with you?" Albus asked and Scorpius finally got a look at his face. He looked frantic and angry; he looked _very_ fucking angry.

"You wouldn't listen to me. He wouldn't listen to me" James said looking to his side and smirking up at him. "You wanted him; now deal" James said with a smile. Scorpius scoffed at him and reached out to Albus.

"Al, what did he do? What's wrong?" Scorpius asked and Albus turned to look at him.

"He told my dad" Albus said quietly, trying not to direct his anger at him.

"What?" Scorpius asked thinking he hadn't heard right.

"What are we James? Fucking five?" he said turning back to him and reaching out for the neck of his shirt and pulling him up effortlessly. "This is my fucking life and you don't get a say in it. Do you get that? You knew what he was going to say. Why did you have to fuck it up?" Albus said shoving him against the wall again. James winced and Scorpius noticed he had his wand drawn out; Albus didn't. A crowd had gathered around them. No teachers though.

"You fucked up the Potter name first; screwing around with a Malfoy, really Albus? Do you have any self-respect?" James said and then he started choking as Albus walked closer to him.

"What did you say?" Albus asked his face contorting with anger. James kept on choking but he didn't raise his wand.

"Albus" Scorpius said starting to get really fucking scared.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Albus practically screamed at him. Then it happened.

"Albus, stop" Scorpius said reaching out to grab his shoulder. He caught a glimpse of his vicious green eyes before he was thrown backwards and hit the wall so hard all the air escaped his lungs. He tried to get it back and heard people screaming around him. He looked up and he could make out Albus' horrified face in the midst of the chaos. He ran towards him, crouching on the ground before him.

"Scorpius I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I'd never hurt you. I'm so sorry, are you okay?" he said in a rush. Scorpius' ears were still ringing and he thought he heard Tristian and Sam ask him if he was all right. He looked up to Albus' face in front of him. He looked petrified; he was shaking. He reached out his hand towards him and Scorpius couldn't help it, he flinched. He closed his eyes and tried breathing again. There, it was getting easier. He opened them again and met his eyes once more; they had tears on them now. Albus got up and walked away from him; Scorpius tried to call him back but he couldn't get the words out. He closed his eyes again and steadied his breath. He felt Tristian lift him up from the floor and swung one of his arms around his shoulder to steady him. They stumbled along the corridor but he had one last look at James Potter smug face before he turned the corner to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

 **Albus**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Albus chanted running his hands in his hair not daring to believe what had just happened. He had been so careful, he had stayed away from any body and anything that would bring this up again and of all people in all of fucking Hogwarts he had to take it out on Scorpius. "Fuck" he said again and tried to erase the image of Scorpius on the ground and Scorpius flinching away from him. What the fuck was wrong with James anyway? He knew he got like this. James knew better than anybody else how to hold down his temper. Was he that mad that he was with Scorpius? That he wouldn't do anything to pull him down? No. Albus let go of his hair and let understanding sink into him; James was baiting him. He knew telling their dad was crossing the line. He knew how saying those things about the Potter name and insulting Scorpius because of his last name were crossing the line. He had his wand out. Albus didn't see it, but he knew he did. James never went without his wand around an angry Albus. He wanted him to snap; he wanted him to take it out on Scorpius. He was counting on it. He heard the door open behind him.

"He did it on purpose" Albus said quietly.

"Yes he did Al. This is not your fault" Lily's voice said soothingly but he couldn't turn around to see her disappointed face.

"Yes it is. I hurt him Lily. I hurt Scorpius and I did it in front of the whole fucking school" Albus said walking to his bed and sitting on it.

"James was baiting you" Lily said walking closer to him.

"And I fell for it? Don't I have some sort of self-control?" he asked her, finally meeting her eyes. She didn't look disappointed; she looked worried.

"You know why it happens, Al. Don't beat yourself up about it; people will just think it was fight between brothers that went wrong. I'm sure no one noticed you didn't have a wand" she said sitting next to him.

"Scorpius noticed" Albus said and Lily had nothing to say to that. How had he managed to fuck it up in so little time? Breakfast wasn't even over. He had to talk to Scorpius but how the hell was he going to face him? He wasn't going to talk to James ever again. That he knew for sure. He knew how their father felt towards Scorpius and his friends and he knew how much he liked him. Why was he so set on them not being together? Why was it so bad? "I never thought I had a chance in hell with him and now that I do turns out James can't handle it. Why the fuck not Lily?" Albus asked her, desperate to understand his stupid brother.

"He doesn't want Scorpius to hurt you Al. That's why. He thinks that Scorpius is going to reject you or make fun of you or use what he knows against you and he's defended you your whole life. He thinks he's doing the right thing" Lily said but Albus could hear the anger in her voice.

"He's just hurting me" Albus said and Lily nodded.

"Yes he is" she said. The thing was, that Lily was right. James was always defending him because there was always something to defend him from. His magic had always been out of control, so out of control he sometimes scared his own parents. Harry Potter, the man who lived to be scared of his own kid. He had tried so hard not disappoint him; not getting into Slytherin, being top of the class. He did everything for their dad to stop being scared of him. It didn't work. And being gay certainly didn't help, even though their dad said he wanted to make it very clear that he didn't have a problem with it. And now he had to fuck it up and fall for a Malfoy, a Malfoy his dad didn't approve of because he smoked and skipped class and didn't give a shit. He didn't think he was a good influence on him, especially with his bad temperament and now with this nice little outburst Albus had just proved him right.

"How am I going to face Dad? How am I going to face Scorpius?" Albus said panic starting to flood him again.

"Calm down Al. I'll talk to them" she said with a shrug.

"How is that going to solve anything?" he asked her and she shrugged again.

"It's not like you can do anything. McGonagall wants you in her office right now" Lily said looking sorry she had to deliver that news. Albus groaned and slumped down on the bed.

* * *

 _Scorpius_

"This is ridiculous, it was just a shove. You worked your magic now let me out" Scorpius complained to Madame Pomfrey. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you want to go back to class?" she asked with a laugh. Scorpius scowled at her.

"I just don't understand why I have to be in here still" he complained but sunk back into the bed.

"You have visitor anyway" she said with a shrug and walked away from him. He sat up and looked at the door expecting to see Albus. He had a lot of explaining to do. Lily Potter walked in in his stead.

"Hi Scorpius. Feeling better?" she asked walking up to him and sitting on the chair next to his bed. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't know this Potter sibling. Is she a prick like the older one or is she a magic psychopath like the next one? I just want to know so I can adjust my reaction" he said crossing his arms.

"Albus isn't a magical psychopath" was the only answer he got.

"Could have fooled me" he said and waited for her to talk.

"I'm not going to sit here and tell you not to hurt him, because it seems rather silly right now, and I'm not here to ask you to stay away from him. I'm here to explain what happened today" she said and Scorpius looked at her before nodding for her to go on, "You've seen him use wandless magic before, yeah?" she asked and he nodded, "What did excuse did he use? That it was a fluke? That he had been practicing? What?" she asked and Scorpius frowned.

"That he had practiced" he admitted.

"Al doesn't need a wand" she said and Scorpius raised his eyebrows at her. "We don't know why. When he got his letter at ten, my dad took him to Olivander's and tried to get him one but he couldn't. They went back all week and then Al had to go to Saint Mungo's all the time" she went on and Scorpius frown deepened. "His magic was very aggressive when he was smaller and he couldn't control it at all. He had temper tantrums not unlike what you saw today and James was usually the victim. Albus grew up being a bit of an outcast and very shy as you know. They figured out at Mungo's that he didn't need a wand because he could channel his own magic, with the proper training" she said.

"I've seen his wand. He has one" Scorpius said.

"Dad thought it would be easier for him if he pretended" Lily explained.

"That makes no sense" Scorpius said.

"No it does not and it has brought on very nasty explanations as to why he is that way. Voldemort nasty. That is why this is a secret and you can't tell anybody. My dad is very specific in this particular house rule. All the professors here know" she said and looked at him as if daring to contradict her. Then got it.

"That's why James is so over protective" he said.

"That is why James is so over protective" she echoed.

"But then today" he started shaking his head.

"Today James wanted to scare you off. He baited him with his fastest trigger; Dad. Albus has always had this screwed up idea that dad was scared of him. He's not, he scared _for_ him. He doesn't want people to think that his connection to Voldemort somehow got inherited into his child. People are vicious. Al's an easy explanation if he were anybody else's child" she finished like it was obvious. It wasn't.

"What?" he asked.

"Albus' a genius" she said shrugging, "Just like his namesake only more" she said with a proud smile.

"So James wasn't sacred that Albus would be heart broken by me, he was worried Albus would tell me and I'd use that against him. Against all of you" he said and Lily grimaced.

"He's kind of worried of both" Lily admitted and looked seriously at Scorpius. "I do not condone his behavior at all. He was dick and he hurt Albus and you in the process. James is not genius and we can all agree on that" she said firmly and then her face softened, "Al didn't mean to hurt you, Scorpius. I don't think he would want to hurt anyone less. You were just too close to him when he was out of control and when all he thinks is stay away, it means stay away" she said. Scorpius nodded. This didn't make any sense. Only it did. It made so much sense.

"That pull he has" Scorpius said, "is it magical too?" Scorpius asked hopefully. Lily frowned at him.

"What pull?" she asked.

"You know, that thing he does that doesn't let you get away. Like once you're near him you can't stop doing it again and again even though you don't want to. Is that him too?" he asked and saw her face go from confused to amused. She smiled at him as she got up.

"No, I think that called crushing on someone" she said, "He likes you Scorpius, don't fuck it up. He's going to be brilliant and great and be in history books that our grandchildren will study here. So don't fuck it up" she said looking down at him and shaking her head. Lily Potter turned around and walked out of the ward. Fuck.

* * *

 **AN: I really like the Albus character that I've read in every other fanfic, but I always thought he was missing a little depth. His name is Albus Severus for goodness sake! I hope you like the twist, I think it explains his choices and tastes and James sort of deranged behavior. I love James too and I really didn't want anybody to hate him, so sorry if I did. Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Albus**

Albus got detention. Obviously. McGonagall had gone easy on him and he knew it; she had a soft spot for his dad since the war and he knew he reminded her of him. Just like everyone else, he thought to himself bitterly as he scrubbed the house cup in the trophy room. It had been twenty four hours since the incident and he had yet to see Scorpius. He didn't dare go visit him to the hospital wing and after that he just sort of disappeared. He had things to do, like scrub all the fucking trophies in the room, and study for his midterms which were coming up close. So he wasn't really avoiding him. James he was avoiding like the plague; he even told the twins to not let him in the common room. Which he really shouldn't do in the first place, so Albus was just doing the right thing. He looked down at the cup. Gryffindor. Team captain James Potter, seeker. Fucking prick. He said shaking his head. He had half a mind to just charm it to say something else. He smiled to himself.

"You've got some nerve Albus Potter" he heard and almost fell down from the bench he stood on. Scorpius was leaning against the door looking less than amused.

"Scorpius" he said and tried to unfreeze himself. What the hell was he going to do now?

"I've been waiting for you for the past day to come up to me and beg for my forgiveness. What do I get instead? Baby Potter avoiding me again while dick Potter smirks at me smugly. Oh and, feisty Potter reassuring me you will come to your senses. Unnecessarily, might I add" he said walking towards him slowly and looking really angry.

"You nicknamed Lily feisty Potter?" was all Albus managed to ask. Scorpius looked more upset by that.

"Do you see my problem here? Not only do I have Potters coming out my ears, but you are being an insufferable martyr and causing me more problems by making me come find you so you could apologize to me" Scorpius said walking closer to him and even though they were practically the same height he made Albus feel small. "And the worst thing about this whole fucking things is that I'm doing this in the first place!" Scorpius screamed his nose flaring with badly contained rage, "Why the fuck can't I stay away from you Potter? Tell me the truth, did you mind magic me?" he asked looking crazy.

"Mind magic you?" Albus asked backing up against the trophy case scared. What was he talking about? "Scorpius I am so sorry for hurting you and I swear I'll explain everything that I understand" Albus promised him.

"Explain that you cast some sort of spell?" he asked still pushing.

"I didn't cast a spell on you Scorpius! If I could do that I would have done it a long time ago" Albus said and then bit his tongue. Shit! He wasn't supposed to say that. He was going to scare him off much more than he already was.

"I don't get it" Scorpius said his shoulders sagging and he stepped away from him.

"What? My magic?" Albus asked. Scorpius started shaking his head but then he nodded looking back at him.

"Yeah, I really don't get that" Scorpius said and crossed his arms again.

"I don't get it either. Nobody does. My family thinks I'm a genius" he said with a shrug. "I hate that I can't control it though. I hate hurting people. I hated hurting you" Albus said and looked at him pleadingly. His arms remained crossed. "I know the theory behind charms by heart. But I don't need it. I don't need the flick of my wrist or the proper words to make something happen. I just have to think it. When I control it, I have to focus on just that and then it happens and I can direct it. When I'm not in control what I think just happens, to whom ever happens to be around to receive it" he tried to explain.

"So, you wanted me away, I get it. Lily explained" Scorpius said, his arms firmly in place.

"I'm not going to blame James. It's my fault I let my temper get the best of me and if you want me to stay away from you, I will. I'm not trying to be a martyr Scorpius, I just didn't think you wanted anything to do with me. I don't want to stay away from you, I would be on you or under you all the time if could" he said and let out a nervous laugh, "You know that" Albus said and looked down at his arms. They uncrossed slowly and he felt a small flare of hope.

"I don't want to have a relationship with you Albus" Scorpius said and just like that the tiny flare died.

"Okay" Albus said and tried not to look as hurt as he was.

"I don't want to have a relationship, but I don't know how to stay away from you or get enough of you. I don't know how long that's going to last. I can't make any promises Albus" Scorpius said and Albus looked up to him. Scorpius was running his hand on the wall, avoiding his eyes. Albus felt a smile stretch his face.

"That's okay too" he said walking over to him. Scorpius looked back at him.

"Is it really?" he asked and Albus nodded. "I just told you I'm not taking you seriously" he warned and Albus still nodded.

"I kind of knew that from the start" Albus said with a shrug.

"And you're okay with that?" he asked searching his eyes.

"Yeah, I am" Albus said and he knew there was an unspoken "for now" in between them, but he still reached out for him and pulled him closer. Scorpius complied and wrapped his arms loosely around his neck.

"So we can keep fooling around?" he asked with a smirk slowly appearing on his face. Albus put his hands on his waist and pulled him much closer until their noses were touching.

"Please" Albus said and leaned in to kiss him. Scorpius closed his eyes and sighed over his face moving his hands to the side of his face and deepening the kiss.

"Fuck" Scorpius said against his lips, Albus swallowed and nodded leaning back and kissing him with all he had. He wanted Scorpius to keep wanting him like this, like he felt relief when he kissed him or touched him. He ran his hands up his back and then back down all the while pulling him closer. Scorpius kissed him back like he hadn't kissed him in weeks, like he would never do it again. He could fight it all he wanted but deep down, Albus knew he wanted him back just as much. It wasn't just the way he pushed him back on the shelf or even the weird accusation that he had put a mind spell on him; it was the way he looked at him now. There was this intensity in his cold grey eyes that Albus had never seen before, and merlin knows he'd been looking. He was so fucking fit like this; rubbing himself over Albus like he couldn't get enough of him.

"I want you" Albus said against his lips and saw his answer in those grey eyes. He smiled at him and nodded.

"I want you too" he whispered back and as he kissed him Albus knew he could win; he would get Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

Albus sat in the library writing his potions paper on substitute ingredients dutifully and was planning to keep on studying for his Defense midterm after that. He was also ignoring the sulking blonde sitting across from him.

"Hey Al" he heard Lily call out and he looked up to smile at her. She reached their table and sat by his side looking at Scorpius with a curious face.

"Hello Lily" he said smiling at his little sister.

"Why is he all pouty faced?" she asked taking her books out and tilting her head in Scorpius direction.

"He came here looking for Albus so they could go snog in the back aisles and he said no" Sam explained from Scorpius side. Scorpius glared at her but she didn't look up from the book she was researching from.

"Basically" Albus said with a smile.

"He's a Ravenclaw. What did you expect?" Lily asked with a laugh.

"He's supposed to be crushing on me" Scorpius said and Albus felt himself blush. Well, he didn't have to be so subtle about it. "Aren't you supposed to be at my beck and call?" he asked kicking him under the table.

"Hey watch it!" he said rubbing his injured leg, "And no, I have work to do and you are all distracting me" he defended and looked back down at his paper.

"This is so boring" Scorpius scoffed.

"We said you could leave an hour ago; you're the one that won't leave or take his things out to work" Sam said scanning through the book and frowning in annoyance. Tessa came over with Stephanie and a large pile of books, dropping them on the table.

"These are the reference books we found for potions" Stephanie said pointing at the first pile, "And these are for defense" she said pointing at the other one smugly.

"And why haven't you left?" Tessa asked Scorpius exasperated. Both Albus and lily laughed at that earning them another glare from Scorpius.

"Fine then, I'll go find something better to do" he said pushing off the table and then turning to look at Albus one last time, "last chance?" he asked making Albus feel all warm and mushy inside. He almost caved before shaking his head.

"Can't" he said with an apologetic smile and Scorpius scoffed and turned to leave. Albus saw him go regretfully.

"That was good Albus" Sam said and he turned to look at her, "he needs to hear no from time to time" she added with a wink.

"You're going to blow him off on Saturday too" Lily said.

"We have plans?" Albus asked looking back to his paper once more, determined to get it done.

"You have plans. I'm done with this war going on between you and James so I pulled out the big guns. You have a date on Hogsmade" she said the last with a smile. Albus didn't like the whole James intervention but the date in Hogsmade made him very happy. It had been a while since he'd seen him.

"Really?" he asked excited and Lily nodded, "That's great Lil" he said thankfully. If not about the James business he actually needed someone to talk to about Scorpius; someone he could talk about the sex stuff he really couldn't tell Lily or Scorpius' friends about.

"You have a date?" Tessa asked looking confused. Albus shook his head.

"It's family stuff" he explain with a shrug. Now Saturday couldn't come soon enough. He'd have to find a way to make it up for it to Scorpius though.

* * *

On Saturday he wasn't really close to making it up to him. He'd spent the rest of the week including Friday night getting all of his work out of the way so he could have the weekend off. Scorpius had turned into a pouting child and no matter how much Albus tried to explain about his extra class work and the fact that he had to do a lot of it by himself, he just didn't stop with the glaring. He kept acting like he didn't care and called him boring more times than he could count but Albus knew he was hating the lack of attention. When he told him he was going to Hogsmade was really the worst though; Scorpius scoffed and said that fine he would come along if he wanted to go look at books and then Albus had to tell him he had to go alone. Scorpius had looked at him with a murderous glare and stormed off and then hexed him twice during potions. He hadn't gotten a chance to kiss him all week and it was really starting to take a toll on him. Albus was scared that if he was there too much he might run and he was there too little then he would move on. This thing with Scorpius was just mentally exhausting.

He walked to Hogsmade in a quick pace and when he walked into the Hog's head there he was greeting him with a big smile, his second favorite person in the world, Teddy.

"Ted" he said with a sigh and practically ran to him hugging him tightly.

"Merlin Albus, I haven't seen you in three months and you've doubled in size again" he said with a laugh grabbing his shoulders and looking at him appreciatively.

"A lot has happened too" Albus said and hugged him again. "I'll get the drinks" he said walking over to the bar and ordering two butterbeers. When he turned back to Teddy he spotted Scorpius and his mates sitting on a far table and he wasn't looking too happy. Albus sunk down on the table with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked and Albus smiled at him shaking his head.

"About all those things that have happened? One of them is sitting in the back glaring at me. Again" he said and took a big gulp of his drink.

"Who?" he wanted to know.

"I don't think you're going to be too happy about that part" Albus told him with a grimace.

"Why Al? Oh Merlin, are you dating someone?" he asked going from confused to excited in a heartbeat.

"It's not really dating per say, it's more like snogging a person with mood swings that is never sure why he wants to be around me or snog me apparently. Oh and he doesn't want a relationship, he says, but there he is, sitting in the back and glaring at me" Albus said and Teddy laughed.

"Definitively a he then? Well it sounds complicated and I'm waiting for more. Though Lily sent me to intervene in your fight with James. She said it was pretty bad" he said and then scowled, "it's not about the bloke you're not dating is it?" he asked jumping to the right conclusion.

"Yeah, it's Scorpius Malfoy" he confessed and Teddy's eyes widened.

"You got Scorpius Malfoy? " Ted asked with a bark of a laugh.

"Well don't look too bloody surprised, and no, I haven't got him" Albus said shaking his head.

"You're snogging him aren't you?" he asked and Albus nodded with a smile.

"It's much more complicated than that. He sort of told me he didn't want anything with me other than this and I agreed" Albus said and saw Teddy's face darken with disappointment.

"You're an idiot Al" he said and leaned closer, "You've been obsessed with this kid for years and now you're letting him toy with you?" he asked in a whisper.

"He wants me back Ted, he just doesn't want to admit it to himself. He can't stay away from me, he even thought it was because I had used mind magic on him" Albus said shrugging.

"What is mind magic? Fuck Albus, you told him didn't you?" Ted said straitening up and starting to look mad.

"I didn't tell him. He kind of got the worst of it" Albus said and then set of explaining all that had happened with James and his dad. He told him how he hadn't talked to either of them since that day and how Scorpius went back to look for him after. He also noticed that during the whole time Scorpius didn't stop staring at them, the famous glare firmly in its place.

"So that's why Lily firecalled" Ted said leaning back on his chair. "You know he was just trying to protect you, right?" he asked and Albus scowled at him.

"He fucked it up Teddy and you know it" Albus said firmly.

"So you think he's worth it then? Even if he told you to your face that he's not interested in you" Ted said shrugging. Albus looked down at his drink.

"He doesn't pretend. He doesn't tell me what I want to hear and he's not afraid of me. Not even a little bit. It helps that he's so bloody gorgeous, yes, but it's more than that. He makes me feel alive and if I get the chance to have that even for a little while then yes, he's worth it" Albus said and looked back at the glaring blonde how looked away pretending he wasn't staring back just a second ago.

"You're going to get your heart broken, that's for sure. So how far has the snogging gone then; I've been told he's not the type to wait around" Ted said crossing his arms. Albus felt himself blush.

"I told him I wasn't having sex until I turned sixteen" Albus said and Teddy laughed.

"That's arbitrary" he said and Albus nodded his consent.

"I like him, I do, but I'm not that stupid Ted, I don't trust him that much. Only something happened the other day and it kind of freaked me out" Albus said shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

"Spit it out" Ted said leaning closer. Albus smiled and though about the best way to say this to your older brother.

"We were sort of, you know, getting into stuff and every other time we talked about it he'd make it pretty clear that he wanted to be the one, well you know" Albus said and Teddy tried not to laugh and nodded, "But that time he sort of told me held want me to be the one doing stuff" he finished awkwardly.

"Good for you?" Teddy asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"It's just that that made me lose it" Albus said and saw Teddy slowly come to understanding.

"You lost control with him while you were?" Teddy asked with a hand gesture.

"Yeah, I sort of bit him and then the curtains flew open" Albus said with a blush.

"Why?" Teddy asked curiously.

"It's fucking embarrassing as it is, why do you have to push it?" Albus asked and took another gulp of his drink.

"Because why would the curtains open?" Ted said looking ahead of him.

"Because you know, he was dirty talking to me, and I just though" Albus said feeling his face getting redder and redder. Then Teddy let out his bark of a laugh and slapped the table.

"And you were thinking open up!" he said and proceeded to laugh hysterically. People were looking.

"It's not fucking funny Teddy" Albus hissed at him.

"No it's not, it's fucking hilarious is what it is" he said and continued laughing.

"What if it had been something else huh? I can go around losing control in those types of situations" Albus said and Teddy tried to calm down.

"Ok Al. How did you get better at it?" he asked and Albus shook his head.

"At sex?" he asked confused which only brought on another wave of laugher.

"No, you dimwit, at maintaining control in different situations" he clarified.

"I practiced, oh" Albus said and then a smile stretched his face, "Ted are you telling your little brother to go have many more sexual situations with the forbidden Malfoy boy to practice my control?" Albus asked and Teddy narrowed his eyes but nodded.

"Yes, I think that is what you have to do. I assume this will be hard for you, in a matter of speaking" Ted said and Albus laughed and shoved him playfully.

"Prick. I guess that can be arranged" Albus said with a smirk.

"You look happy" Teddy said and Albus nodded.

"He's fucking fit" he said and Teddy laughed.

"Al right then, at least point him out to me. If I'm pushing you into underage sex I at least want to make sure you don't have awful taste" he said and looked around the room. Albus smiled to that.

"It's the blonde in the back that's still glaring at us. The one with the Slytherin scarf and the grey coat" Albus said looking at him. Teddy turned completely around in his chair to look at him and Albus had to bite back a laugh when his eyes met Scorpius and he looked away trying not to look horrified to be caught staring. Ted turned back to him nodding.

"He's okay. His friends are fit" he said wagging his eye brows.

"They're underage Ted" Albus said with a quelling look.

"Not for long" he said and Albus pushed of the table and rolled his eyes.

"I'm heading for the loo. Get us another round?" he asked and Teddy nodded. He walked over to the bathroom feeling much more relaxed than he had felt in days; weeks even. When he was going to walk back out the door pushed into him, or at least he thought it had until he realized it had been Scorpius.

"Hey" Albus said as Scorpius reached out for his neck and pulled him. Merlin how he had missed those lips. He reached his own hands to his perfect narrow hips bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. Scorpius broke away from him and Albus looked up to his eyes, he still didn't look happy with him.

"I haven't forgiven you" he declared and Albus laughed and leaned back to his lips but Scorpius backed away.

"No?" Albus said trying out Scorpius' famous pout and earning him a glare.

"That's not cute" he said but then leaned in and kissed him again, "You've been here laughing with that guy and the whole time you both knew I was sitting there in the back" Scorpius said and it sounded so unlike him Albus couldn't react. Scorpius was mad because he hadn't been all over him, but this sounded different. It sounded like something someone in a relationship would say. Scorpius didn't look too happy about his declaration either. He shook his head and tried to kiss Albus again, only Al moved quickly to his neck and started kissing and sucking at it lightly.

"He's my big brother Scorpius, you know that, everyone knows who Teddy Lupin is. He has blue hair for Merlin sake" he said feeling Scorpius melt into his arms. He smiled and started pushing him backwards slowly.

"You're not blood related" was all he said and then let out a tiny ill contained moan.

"He's still my big brother, but I can make it up to you" Albus said and halted in front of one of the bathroom stalls.

"Yeah?" Scorpius asked biting his lip.

"Yeah" Albus nodded and pulled him into the stall and looked in behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Scorpius asked with a surprised laugh.

"Making it up to you" Albus said simply and pushed him against the wall and snogged the living daylights out of him. He let himself lose control little bit and ran his hands all over him; everywhere he almost never dared to touch unless Scorpius brought it up first. He reached down and grabbed his arse harshly and pulled him towards him, Scorpius stumbled but he kept a firm grip on his neck and his lips. Albus pushed his hips forwards into his and grinded himself slowly over him, feeling Scorpius getting hard against him. He broke away from his abused lips and down to his neck, reaching his hand to cup him over his pants.

"Fuck, Potter, what has gotten into you?" Scorpius asked and tried to silence his moan. Albus stroked him roughly before reaching for the buttons of his pants, undoing then with a skill he had no idea he possessed and when he got them loose he shoved his hand under his pants and grabbed him. Scorpius moaned beautifully at that and continued to do so as Albus stroked him harshly up and down. He leaned his forearm on the wall next to Scorpius' head and moved a bit further away to look at his face.

"Want me to stop?" he whispered and Scorpius shook his head, one of his hands buried in the hair on the nape of his neck. Their eyes were locked and Albus smiled before dropping to his knees and pulling his cock out.

"Not at all" Scorpius managed and Albus smiled once more before taking as much as he could into his mouth and sucking back up. Scorpius bit his hand to stop himself from screaming and Albus felt very proud of himself.

* * *

 **AN: hey! here's the new chapter. I'll be posting again on monday because I'm leaving for my birthday weekend trip! Review if you like!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: hey guys! I'm back with more! This was hard section for me to write but it is the central part of the plot, so I do hope you like and will continue to watch to see how our boys deal with everything.  
**

* * *

 _Scorpius_

Scorpius walked out of the bathroom running his fingers though his hair to try and get it back to looking normal. He tried to straighten his clothes as best he could too, but he knew he was failing in both accounts when he caught Teddy Lupin's eye and the bastard could barely contain his laugh.

He had gone to Hogsmade but he hadn't gone for Albus. He had to go out and buy stuff; that was why he was out here on a Saturday morning when he could be in bed. He had convinced Sam and Tessa to come along with him, both wearing identical smug smiles on their faces making him wonder if they knew who Potter was going to come. They sat all the way in the back and before they ordered their drinks Tessa started squeaking.

"Oh my Merlin! That's Teddy Lupin!" she said pointing at a bloke with blue hair. Scorpius nodded remembering the pictures he'd seen in the paper of Harry Potter and his wonder Godson.

"That makes sense. Teddy must be who Albus came to see" Sam said nodding too. Scorpius scowled at them.

"You knew Potter was coming to Hogsmade today?" he asked and they both nodded back.

"Yeah, this is sad Score. Are you actually stalking Albus Potter?" Tessa asked with a fake face of disgust and a dramatic scoff while Sam giggled.

"I am not stalking him! I thought he would go to The Three Broomsticks like the rest of them" he said with a shrug that fooled no one.

"That's a lie, you know the Potters always come here" Sam deadpanned.

"Just shut up will you?" Scorpius scowled.

"This is sad really, why don't you just admit you fancy him?" Tessa asked and Scorpius continued to scowl.

"I do not. Potter is fit and desperately willing to go down on me" Scorpius said and both girls laughed.

"You are so full of it" Tessa said laughing, "Oh look! Albus!" she tried and failed to whisper. Scorpius slapped her arm but he didn't even noticed them. He saw his blue headed brother and ran to him hugging him in a way Scorpius had never seen him show affection before. He felt something clench in his midriff and he sifted in his seat uncomfortably. Teddy grabbed him by the shoulders and kept him at arm's length and gave him a once over and nodded. He couldn't make out what they were saying but Albus smiled and hugged him again.

"What is with all the incest brother touching?" he asked and knew it came out bitter.

"Is someone jealous?" Sam asked reaching to pinch his cheek, Scorpius slapped her hand away.

"I'm not fucking jealous" he hissed and they both laughed. He looked back at them; Albus had gone for drinks and when he turned to look at his brother he met his eyes instead. Scorpius tried to look unimpressed but he knew it only came out as mean. Albus sighed and sat in front of Teddy with a smile and they started talking.

"I didn't know they were close" Sam said tapping her chin, "Maybe he'll grant me an introduction" she said smiling at them and wrinkling her nose as she did when imagining a particularly tasty prey.

"As if he would ever look at you, you are half his age" Tessa said rolling her eyes.

"I am not!" she defended.

"Aren't you working your way through the Hufflepuff quidditch team right now?" Scorpius asked and Sam giggled nodding.

"Not the team, just the team captain, though they are all unbelievably hot. You remember Blake" she teased and Scorpius scoffed. He had hooked up with the seeker and everyone in bloody Hogwarts had found out which meant his father had. It was the first time he had ever gotten scolded for his behavior. Scorpius knew to stay away after that, he could only imagine what his father would think when he found out about Albus. Blake was fun and fucking attractive but he wasn't worth it really. Scorpius scowled at himself, did he just imply Albus was? Just then Teddy Lupin started laughing uproariously because something Albus said and Scorpius could feel his blood boiling. Albus told him to shut up and Teddy just kept on laughing. Who the hell did he think he was? Just sitting there knowing that Scorpius was watching them and flirt with his brother? What even was that? Teddy said something and Albus shoved him playfully and tried not to smile but failed spectacularly; then something horrible happened. Albus said something tilting his head in their direction and Teddy Lupin turned around and their eyes met.

"Fuck" he said quietly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"He's looking at me" he whispered and the both turned to look back.

"Oh they must have been talking about you" Tessa said with a laugh. Scorpius felt something warm to those words. So he was still the center of attention of Albus' world; he had done a great deal of ignoring him this week. He watched as Albus pushed off from the table and walked over to the bathroom. He thought about it for two seconds before pushing off himself and starting to walk his way.

"Good luck" Tessa called and he turned to glare at her. He walked to the bathroom mad but as soon as he pushed to door and looked at Albus' surprised face he cracked. He grabbed his face and kissed him. Merlin that felt good. No, it felt amazing. Albus kissed him back without hesitation and when he sunk his tongue into his mouth and felt his it just felt like an explosion. Albus grabbed his hips and pulled him towards him feeling his hard body against his. He told him something about being mad at him but it was feeble at best all he wanted was to have him close again even if he evaded his kisses. He kissed his neck and Scorpius lost his resolve. Albus pushed him back until they were in front of a stall and then with the promise of making it up to him he pulled him in and kissed him harshly against the wall. It was a new Albus, an assertive one. He grabbed his arse and then his cock and finally lowered himself to his knees and took his cock in his mouth. It was absolutely perfect and if it took Scorpius five minutes to come it would have been an accomplishment.

"That was fucking amazing" he said kissing him lightly and rubbing his hand over the fabric of his cock. Albus shook his head and stepped away.

"We're taking too long as it is. You get out first; try to look presentable" Albus said opening the door and pushing him out. Scorpius smiled at him before nodding and walking out. When he sat back on the table both girls looked at him with their eyebrows raised.

"I think Albus Potter just sexually assaulted me" he said taking Sam's disguised firewiskey and downing it in one go.

"Good for Albus" she said with a laugh.

"This isn't a good thing" he said shaking his head.

"Why the hell not?" Tessa wanted to know.

"Because he has too much power and he knows it" Scorpius said watching Albus sit back in his place and raise his eyes to smirk at him. "Way too much" he said but still couldn't stop meeting that smile with his own.

* * *

 **Albus**

Two weeks from that day Albus was a mess. Midterms were about to come up and even though Scorpius was being consistently nice, he was still pretty stressed. He had to complete all his class work including the three extra ones that McGonagall let himself school, and because of that he had didn't have nearly enough time to spend with the object of his affections. Even though he hadn't said anything to Albus, he could tell he was growing bored of him blowing him off and he still had one more week before they started. Rose was back in his life as his persistent study partner, which was not really helping since she really didn't get along with his new friends. She kept pestering him asking him what they talked about and what they did together and why he thought this was a good idea. Rose made it abundantly clear that she was not for his relationship with the Slytherins, though more than James protectiveness this was more like envy. He knew that Rose had always felt like Albus was her competition and after the first month of their classes together it was clear she was not going to win in that aspect, but she always thought she'd win with the social things. And now here he was, having a thing with the most eligible bloke in all of Hogwarts and being the talk of the school for it. Apart from that he had been seen hanging out with the schools most popular girls, which had gotten into the habit of jumping him when they saw him.

She sat there across from him in the library and he knew she was absolutely miserable with their current company.

"Albus! You have to go! You have a whole weekend to recover and be a hundred percent perfect Albus for your exams" Sam said pulling on his arm and pouting.

"I have to study during the weekend" Albus said again but couldn't help but smile at them.

"You can't not go" Stephanie said from across him, leaning on the table and upsetting Rose the most, "Scorpius will be a bitch if you don't" she said and the other two nodded.

"We promise not to get you ridiculously drunk so you can wake up early on Saturday and resume this Ravenclaw persona" Tessa said moving closer to him and sitting on his lap, "It's our famous before midterms Slytherin rebellion party and we never let people from other houses come. You have to come" She said and Albus looked at them and saw Rose shaking her head from the corner of his eye, pushing him to nod his. They all squealed delighted at his answer and he rolled his eyes and pushed Tessa off him gently.

"I'll go, but you have to promise me, you'll let me study in peace for this week okay?" he asked and they all nodded, "That and today is the only night I'm allowing myself to see Scorpius so" he said and pressed his lips together.

"Yeah, we get it you want alone time" Sam said grinning like a wolf.

"We won't get in the way of your sexual agenda, just show up at the party on Friday" Stephanie said and he felt himself blush.

"And wear something tight" Tessa said winking and they got up and left followed by a very angry librarian.

"Seriously?" he heard and he turned to face Rose. He felt the smile leave his face.

"What?" he asked.

"You're going to a Slytherin party on the Friday before exams?" she asked him.

"It'll be fine Rose" he said shrugging her way.

"Are you sleeping with him Albus?" she asked him and he met her eyes. She looked very disapproving, "Do you even care about his reputation?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Not that it's any of your business but no we haven't, and no Rose, I don't care and I don't have to explain it to you" he said dismissively.

"Well that explains it then. I bet James is right and he does leave you the day after he sleeps with you" she said smugly crossing her arms.

"What is your problem Rose?" he asked her and started putting his books away.

"You are being an idiot and somebody has to point it out. You think you're going to be the one that changes him? That Albus Potter is going to miraculously make Scorpius Malfoy fall in love with him? Don't fool yourself, you're not all that" she said shaking her head. Albus stuffed his things in his back and turned away from her. He took a deep breath and turned back.

"Just because you don't fulfil your own expectations of yourself does not mean I don't do it for other people. Do your own fucking runes work for a change" he said reaching for his paper in her things. She looked at him outraged. He stormed all the way back to his dorm all the while concentrating in his breathing. He took a shower, changed and set off to meet with Scorpius back at the Slytherin common room.

"Potter" he heard and turned to Alexis Flint. She was smiling at him and it just gave him the chills, "You're here to see Score?" she asked sweetly and he hated the familiarity of her tone. He nodded.

"Yeah I am" he said.

"They changed the password an hour ago, its rouge snitch" she said with the same sweet voice.

"Thanks, he was going to come get me actually" he said with a shrug.

"Oh, no password intimacy yet?" she teased and Albus shook his head.

"I don't want to barge in" he said and she smiled, she looked like she was about to say something when the wall opened up and Scorpius leaned out to look for him.

"So? Come here" he said and then looked at Alexis, "Hey, Flint" he said and turned back in.

"Thanks" Albus said turning to look at her.

"You're welcome" she said but the sweetness had thinned in her voice. Albus shrugged off the uneasy feeling that left him with and went to sit with Scorpius and his mates.

"Hey Albus" Tristian said sitting next to him and pulling a book out, "Explain this to me again" he said pointing at his charms book. Scorpius sat next to him and pulled out a flask and took a gulp, it was one of those nights then. He smiled at him and Scorpius returned it and wrapped his arm around his neck.

"He can't explain, Albus has been studying all day and we have plans" Sam said getting up from her place and pulling on Tristian's book.

"Give that back" he said.

"She's right, this is my time off" Albus said and Tristian looked back him shocked.

"You don't have time off" he said to Albus who laughed at his outraged face.

"I'll get back to you tomorrow" he said and Tristian shook his head at him.

"Turning down study time, I hardly recognize you any more Potter" he declared dramatically.

"Come on we have a social event to attend" Sam said linking her arm though his and pulling him away with a wink in their direction.

"What social event? Why aren't we invited?" Scorpius wanted to know, a frown firmly in his face. Tessa shrugged in his direction and Stephanie just laughed turning away.

"That's my fault" Albus confessed. Scorpius turned to look at him, "I asked for alone time" he said shyly wondering if he had screwed it up yet again, but then Scorpius smiled at him.

"You wanted alone time with me? Whatever for Albus Potter?" he asked with a grin Albus couldn't help but return. Scorpius got up from the couch and pulled him up with him, grabbing his hand and leading them up to his room. Albus knew it was just to make sure he followed but he noticed Scorpius didn't let go of it until they reached the room. He knew more than one person there must have noticed it too.

* * *

 _Scorpius_

Scorpius had a plan. He had been working on it for the past two weeks and today would be the culmination of it. Scorpius was going to get Albus to fuck him whether he wanted to or not, and let's face it he probably did. He had come to his room willingly, practically shooing his friends for him. Scorpius locked the door behind him and smiled at his prey. Albus turned to look at him looking just absolutely perfect. He had his shirt rolled back like he usually did, along with his loose tie and the boots he commonly changed back to at the end of the day. His hair had gotten a bit longer and it looked like he had washed only a while ago, probably getting ready to come see him. Merlin he was adorable.

"What?" he asked running a hand through his hair, Scorpius knew now it was a habit of his when he felt nervous.

"Nothing" he said biting his lip and walking over to him, reaching for his neck gently and bring him close to his lips without actually kissing him.

"Sure?" he asked brushing his lips on his and placing his warm hands on his hips. Scorpius started swaying lightly from side to side and he could feel Albus smile against his lips. "What are you doing?" he asked him, a light laugh warming him.

"I'm dancing" he said closing his eyes and letting his fingers slip past his neck into his hair, Albus' hands wrapping him closer and moving with him.

"I can see that" he said and tried to close his lips against his but Scorpius moved his head a little to the side and he only managed the corner of his mouth.

"You're ruining the moment Potter" he said lightly and Albus chuckled again, moving his arms into a gentle hug.

"Okay then" he whispered and just moved with him. Scorpius felt so incredibly warm with him wrapped around him like this. He felt something in his heart then, like it hurt for a second. He cleared his throat and Albus moved a little farther apart to look at him, he looked curious. Scorpius ran his hand on his cheek, their eyes locked, and leaned closer to him finally kissing him lightly. He wanted to kiss him harshly and push him on the bed, that was the plan after all, but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't ruin it. So he kept on kissing him slowly and Albus started to sway them again. He teased him with his tongue but it was still all so soft; so unlike anything else he was used to.

"Merlin Al" he said against hips lips and pulled him closer.

"You really like kissing me, don't you?" he asked and Scorpius pulled away to look at him. He swallowed. Merlin he was right. He really liked kissing him, much more than might have been considered normal. Time kept passing by and he liked it more and more, he couldn't stay away from him long enough and he even thought about it constantly. How soft his lips were and how warm his tongue felt and that perfect hesitating way he kissed. He had never liked anything quite as much. "It's okay, really. I love kissing you" Albus said looking like he'd regretted what he had just said and still moving back to kiss him. He did it like he wanted to make him forget what he just said, but for some reason he couldn't let it go. So he pushed back a little and looked at him.

"I do" he said with a smile and Albus melted to his words and then, he lost it. He grabbed his face and kissed him roughly, pushing him back until he fell on the bed. He looked down at him for a second and Scorpius pulled on his tie and made him fall over him and back to his lips. Albus pulled on his jumper and got it off over his head and then went to work on his shirt before Scorpius remembered he was the one supposed to be in control and pushed him back and straddled his lap. He pulled on his tie and pulled his shirt off over his head not bothering with the buttons. Albus fingers when straight to his trousers buttons and he smiled at how far they had come from that shy Albus in the library. He pulled at his shirt and got it off him too, running his hands over Al's perfect body. He leaned down and kissed his neck loving how Albus let out a tiny moan to that and ran his own hands over his back and down to his arse. He kissed his way back up to his lips and felt Albus try and pull his trousers down unsuccessfully. He moved to look at him and just loved how disheveled he looked. He rose up to his knees and pulled his trousers down not looking away from Al.

He reached his hands to the buttons on Al's, he looked down at them but didn't move to help him; he liked it when Scorpius undressed him. Scorpius smiled to that and then leaned back over him, his hands reaching down for his arse as Albus wrapped his legs around his waist. He pulled down his pants just so he could grab his ridiculously perfect arse without clothing keeping him from feeling his skin.

"Take yours off" he whispered and Scorpius obeyed immediately. He pushed them down and then pulled Albus' before resting his weight over him and feeling their cocks rubbing against each other. "I love that" he said with a moan and Scorpius grinded over him dutifully.

"I love sounds you make" he let out before he could stop himself and Albus' eyes met his again. He saw Albus' resolve shatter, he could see how much he wanted him right there. He rubbed himself harder and he closed his eyes to the feel of it. Albus pulled on his neck and their lips met again and Scorpius moaned in his mouth appreciatively. Everything about Albus had just gotten so intense. He pushed off him and smiled before making him turn to his front; he could tell Albus was always very hesitant when doing this. So he leaned his weight back on him and started kissing his neck slowly, running the tip of his tongue over the sensitive skin. He kissed him lower and lower, over his shoulder blades and down the line of his perfectly formed back. When he reached his arse he bit him and growled, it just wasn't fair he looked this good. In all honestly Scorpius was begging to think he could spend all his time in bed with Albus naked under him being worshiped the way he should. He looked up and saw Albus resting his weight on his elbows with his head hung low on his hands, it made his back curve in the most sinful way. He was breathing hard and Scorpius could just imagine his face, with his lips parted and his tongue peeking out touching his upper lip. When had this gotten so out of control?

He looked back down at the round pert arse in front of him and he leaned back down to kiss his skin slowly. He reached his tail bone and used his hands to spread his cheeks apart but just a bit, lest he were to completely scare him off. New things had to be slow with Albus now. He kissed him again this time letting his tongue roam more over his skin. He kissed him lower opening him up a bit more and heard Albus try to contain a moan. He smiled to himself and dared to open him a bit more and kiss him lower, his tongue reaching the edge of his furrowed skin.

"Scorpius" Albus let out and he knew it was a warning, like it always was. He reached one of his hands up and stroked his back softly.

"Relax Al, I've told you a million times I'm not going to try and fuck you okay?" he said and then moved to kiss him lower finally reaching his hole and Albus groaned, "I just want to make you feel good" he said and licked over the skin again, "Does that feel good?" he asked and licked him again.

"Fuck" he let out and Scorpius knew that was a resounding yes. He brought his hands back down and pushed his cheeks apart and licked him more firmly with more leverage. He twirled his tongue around the skin and felt Albus shiver against it. He moved closer to him and sucked lightly, licking until he felt Albus relax a bit more to his touch, and then he pushed in slowly.

"Score fuck" he let out again and Scorpius delved in again and again, loving all the sound Albus was making and the cruses he kept letting out. He felt Albus loosening around him and practically calling him in, he just had to make him see how good this could feel, all of it. He moved back and pulled him back to his front wasting no time in taking Albus' cock in his mouth. Albus cried out loudly and Scorpius sucked his way up harshly. He didn't even notice when his hands roamed were he usually shooed them away from; he was so open and ready that his first finger didn't feel any resistance going in. Albus moaned loudly and Scorpius looked up at him; he had his hands curled in the sheets next to him and he had his head thrown back, his face contorted in pleasure. He smiled to himself and pulled his finger out and pushed two back in their place. He sucked all the way up over his cock and licked the skin over his balls, earning him another growl from Albus. He sucked at them lightly while keeping the steady pace of his fingers pushing in and out of him. He felt Albus clenching around him and it made him dizzy just to think they could just perfectly be his cock, which was throbbing heavily in between his legs. He shook his head and tried to focus in the original plan. He moved over him, pulling his fingers out and loving the way he groaned in disappointment, leaned down and kissed his lips lightly. He opened his eyes and they looked so dark and lustful Scorpius just knew he was getting his way.

"Get on top of me" he whispered next to his lips. Albus complied right away, pushing him and straddling his hips looking down at him with those predatory eyes. Scorpius smiled and turned on his front, reaching his hand back to make sure Albus rested his weight over him. He moaned to his hard body pressed against his and his cock finding the perfect spot in between his cheeks. He pushed his hips up and Albus moaned and started rubbing himself slowly over him. He rested his forearms at either side of his head and bent down to kiss the nape of his neck. Scorpius reached for his wand and mumbled the same lubrication charm he had before and Albus moaned appreciatively to the feel of his slathered cock moving over his slick skin. Now to work. While still holding his hand to the wand he mumbled the spell he had learned when making out with the Hufflepuff seeker; he used to it then to speed up the fucking process only this time it was directed at himself. He moaned at the feeling and Albus quickened his pace over him.

"What was that?" Albus asked leaning over him, thinking he had said something to him.

"I said, slow down a bit. I don't want you to come yet" he whispered back and he felt him slow back down while kissing his neck. He looked back at his wand and cast it again trying for quiet and almost biting down on the bed with the feel of it opening him up and slicking his insides. "Fuck" he let out and breathed heavily. Albus pressed down on him harder and Scorpius couldn't take it anymore; he cast one last time and closed his eyes, deeming himself prepared enough. He moved to push Al from over him, Albus sat back on his knees and looked at him breathing heavily.

"I really like that" he said with a soft laugh. Scorpius smiled at him and reached his hand to his neck and pulled him to another kiss.

"I know something else you might like" he said against his lips and Albus nodded immediately. He smiled and kissed him quickly, pulling him to sit back against the pillows and straddling his hips. He aligned their cocks and started stroking them slowly together.

"Fuck that feels really good" he said nodding throwing his head back. He reached his hands over him and Scorpius shook his head.

"Put your hands over your head" he said; Albus smiled and did as he was told. Scorpius reached for his wand again and cast. Albus raised his eyebrows at him but his smile didn't leave his face.

"Tying me up?" he asked and Scorpius sped up the movements of his hand and he closed his eyes moaning.

"Just insurance, you could loosen them if you wanted to" Scorpius said leaning closer to his face. Albus looked up at him, his breathing more unsteady, "Close your eyes" he whispered against his face and Albus did just that. He stoked then slowly and swallowed. This was it, now or never. He raised himself up not letting go of his cock and moved closer, he let his legs slip open slowly, Albus' cock now aligned with him. He rubbed his head over his entrance and Albus moaned shakily, "I want you too much Al" he said, some sort of a plea in there somewhere and he let his legs slip open more and the head of his cock breached him.

"Fuck Scorpius" he saw Al pull at the restraints around his hands, "Stop" he whispered but Scorpius just rolled his hips and tried to ignore the sting of the stretch. It had to get better, he knew it did. He breathed and willed himself to relax and sunk a little more over his cock. "Please stop" Albus let out again but a moan fallowed his words.

"It's okay Al" Scorpius said to him, reaching his hand the side of his neck and resting his head against his. He couldn't look at his face right now.

"Please" Albus said weakly and Scorpius took a deep breath, arching his back and letting him slide further in. He could do this, he rolled his hips and Albus groaned loudly to that. He kept on letting out those little pleas but Scorpius was sure he didn't even know any more if he wanted him off or flush against him. If he really wanted him off he could have just let go of the ties around his hands. It wasn't as if he needed his wand for that. Scorpius grabbed hold of his shoulder and let himself fall over him completely, Albus leaned closer to him and bit down on his neck trying to contain another groan. Scorpius breathed and tried to relax, feeling much better now that he didn't have to keep the weight on his legs. He wrapped his arms around Al's shoulders and started rocking his hips slowly, moaning to the feel of him inside.

"Fuck, doesn't that feel great Al?" he asked against his ear but Albus didn't say anything he just breathed and moaned. Scorpius, getting used to his girth, started picking up the pace and bouncing lightly over his hips. He wanted to feel Albus touch him though, and since he didn't seem inclined to take off his own bindings, he charmed them away with a wave of his wand. Albus hands snapped to his hips and pulled him off slightly but Scorpius held on to him now looking down to his face.

"I asked you to stop" Albus said looking up at him with a mixture of hurt and pleasure in his face that he couldn't contain.

"You're already in me Al, just fuck me" Scorpius told him tiredly and Albus closed his eyes, his grip on his hips loosened and Scorpius sunk back down; they both moaned.

"Fuck" Albus let out weakly and pulled his hips to rock over him. Scorpius groaned and picked up the pace again, letting himself relax. Albus pushed him back and moved over him, his cock still deep in him.

"That's it Al, fuck me hard now" he said and Albus started thrusting his hips into him groaning with each push. Scorpius moaned feeling Al touch something in him that was making him wild, moaning loudly and begging Al to go faster and harder and like that. He reached his hand in between them and started pulling on his cock roughly, feeling incredibly close to coming, especially with the noises Albus was making over him. Albus pushed in once, twice and then came in him with a throaty moan that almost pushed Scorpius over the edge. Albus started pushing off him and he held him with his free hand.

"Wait, wait" he tried but broke off in a moan, "Don't pull out, I'm about to come" he begged and Albus pushed all the way in making him moan again. He buried his face in Scorpius' neck and his hips didn't quite still completely; giving small shoves as Scorpius pulled at his cock frantically. He groaned and came all over his belly pushing his hand into Albus hair and holding him close. Fuck that had been absolutely amazing.

"Are you done?" Albus asked against his neck and Scorpius frowned to that.

"Yeah" he said and Albus pushed off him and sat on the bed looking away from him and Scorpius rolled his eyes and tried to slow down his breathing before pushing up and reaching out for him, but Albus flinched away from his touch. Scorpius frowned again this time a little worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked him moving closer. Albus shook his head.

"You are fucking unbelievable" he said and started looking for his clothes and pulling them on.

"Al, where are you going?" he asked him feeling more confused by the second. Albus pulled on his trousers and turned to look at him. He looked very upset.

"Away from you" he said shaking his head like he still couldn't believe Scorpius didn't get it.

"Why?" he asked moving towards him.

"Why?" he echoed with an exasperated laugh, "Do you want to be my boyfriend Scorpius?" he asked him and Scorpius froze. What?

"Al we talked about that, you said it was okay" he said slowly.

"Yeah, I said it was okay because we also talked about not having sex. I didn't want this, do you get that?" he said and Scorpius shoulders sagged. Oh.

"Al" he began but Albus just shook his head.

"Do you really think me that stupid? That I wanted to wait until I was sixteen to have sex? Because I would be so much more mature in a couple of months? I didn't want to have sex with you because I knew you didn't take me seriously and I knew you weren't going to after you did. I didn't trust you Scorpius! And rightfully so" he said the last bitterly and pulled his jumper over his head. Scorpius started pulling his things back on.

"Come on Al, if you really didn't want to you could have just pushed me off" he said and Albus looked at him furious.

"What part of I can't control my magic do you not understand?" he asked him and Scorpius shut his mouth, "If I tried to do that while you were doing _that_ do you think you would have ended up okay?" he asked him with a laugh.

"I didn't think" Scorpius started.

"No, you don't, you don't ever fucking think do you? Except this because I know that you planed it and don't tell me you didn't. This was exactly what you wanted tonight. What you wanted from me" he said and Scorpius frowned at him.

"And you are just the helpless victim are you? Don't act like you didn't like it" he said defensively.

"Yes! Yes I am and you want to know why? Because I'm fucking in love with you Scorpius and you knew that. You knew that and you kept pushing so you could get what you want and now its fuck off isn't it?" Albus asked and Scorpius didn't know what to say to that. He had just told him that he loved him. He wasn't wrong though, he did know Albus felt that way, it was impossible not to know, but it was a whole other matter hearing it. Albus just stood there looking at him expecting something, but he couldn't give to him.

"I'm sorry" he let out shrugging and Albus shook his head again.

"Fuck you" he said softly and turned to leave, he pushed the door open and stormed down to the common room. Scorpius took a deep breath and went after him.

"Albus stop" he said reaching him in the common room and grabbing his arm. Albus pulled it away and Scorpius felt the push of his magic only this time it was contained.

"Don't fucking touch me. You don't get to do that anymore" he said and walked out and away from him. He looked at the exit helplessly and looked around him and the crowed that had seen that little display. His eyes met his mates who were sitting on a couch not too far away from him.

"Score what" Stephanie started but he just shrugged and walked out of there. He knew they would take his side and could he blame them? He had fucked up. He had fucked up big time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Albus**

Albus was back on studying mode. He sat on the library the next day with all his things and he didn't plan on stopping until the day ended and he was going to keep at it for a week and then have his midterms and then see what the fuck he would do the week before they left for break. He knew that if he let it in for one second he was going to break down. James had been right. Rose had been right. Even his dad had been right. Scorpius was only ever going to be bad for him. He shook his head and looked back at his things. He refused to think about it.

His system worked though, the more he studied the less he thought about Scorpius and even though when he was back on his bed at night all he could think of was how unreal it felt to be in him, he knew right now he had to keep on concentrating on his books. That or he would wank himself to death. He hadn't seen Scorpius since that day, he made sure of that. Not that he looked for him. The girls stayed away too, at least for as long as they could before coming to question him four days after.

"What happened Al? Scorpius won't talk to any of us. He just doesn't show up to class and then leaves at night to go drinking" Tessa said leaning her head in her crossed arms.

"Was it that big of a fight?" Sam asked. He shook his head.

"It's not just a fight. It's over" Albus said looking back at his potions work.

"What do you mean it's over?" Tessa asked and he saw from the corner of his eye she had gotten to her feet alarmed.

"It means he doesn't want me, not how I want him anyway" he said with a shrug.

"That can't be true, Scorpius is miserable. Not that he admits it but all he does is sulk" Sam said and Tessa nodded. Albus stopped to look at them.

"You really don't know what happened?" he asked them and they both shook their heads. Albus took a deep breath, "I told Scorpius I didn't want to have sex with him, about two weeks ago maybe. He didn't care, he pushed and that night he didn't leave me choice weather I wanted to or not" he said and they widened their eyes at him. "You know how I feel about him, I know he's not serious about me and I can't keep doing this if he's not. He has my virginity now, so he must be proud of himself" he said with a sardonic smile.

"He forced you?" Sam asked looking at Tessa worried.

"Well, I mean, he didn't rape me. He tied me up and sat on me" Albus said with a shrug.

"Woah" Tessa said and Sam nodded.

"Well Al, you have his virginity too then" Sam said with a surprised look. Albus looked at her like she was crazy.

"Scorpius was not a virgin" he said shaking his head.

"He was _that_ _kind_ of a virgin" Tessa said and Albus' jaw dropped.

"What?" he asked weakly.

"He still wants you Al, he's a prick that all. This is the way his mind tells him he must do things. It's fucked up but he didn't think he was doing anything wrong" Tessa said and Sam nodded.

"No, he doesn't. I told him that I loved him, and that I wanted more and that I knew he didn't. He didn't contradict me" Albus said and Sam rolled her eyes at him.

"And you thought that was the appropriate way to tell Scorpius, Mr. Fear of Commitment, how you felt? By putting him on the spot? He froze" she explained and Tessa nodded emphatically next to her.

"He could have looked for me" Albus said and they both gave him a look.

"You told him, in front of everyone he knows not to touch you again. Do you think he wants that kind of humiliation? You've been locked up in this place for the whole week when you're not in class or in the great hall. You are never alone. How is he going to talk to you?" Tessa said sitting back down.

"That's a crap excuse" Albus said but he was starting to doubt himself. Was that true? Scorpius had never let anybody fuck him before him? It couldn't be.

"Well maybe, but he's proud. You should still come to the party on Friday. As my guest and maybe you can talk, if not we'll go to another party and I'll make sure you have a good time anyway" Sam told him sweetly. He smiled at her but shook her head.

"That's a bad idea, it's at your house. I'm not going into his territory" he said.

"It's not, it's in the room of requirement" Tessa said smugly.

"I can't" he said.

"Albus, be ballsy. I swear if it doesn't work I'll fix it" Sam said taking his hand.

"I'll think about it, how's that?" Albus said with a smile. They smiled back at him and after laughing for a while and talk about some other things they left leaving him to his loneliness. He missed him. It was a great thing that he had been skipping classes; Albus wasn't sure he could handle looking at him. If he did go to the party he wasn't sure he wasn't going to break the moment he saw him either.

On Thursday he was walking back to the library after lunch when he was stopped by his brother. Albus turned to glare at him and kept on walking.

"Please Al. I've told you I'm sorry. I shouldn't have written that to Dad" James whined and Albus looked back at him.

"So why don't you get it over with?" Albus asked looking at him and knowing by James softened expression he looked the mess he felt.

"I'm not here to tell you I told you so. I've told you that all week, I'm just trying to be here for you because I know you're feeling like shit right now Al" James said walking closer to him. Frankly Albus felt too bad already to keep this up with James. He shrugged and James walked closer and wrapped his arms around him.

"I still want him" Albus said weakly.

"I know you do Al, but it's okay. Just don't shun me out, I'll help" he said and grabbed him by the shoulders and looking at his face, "I'll even set you up with some bloke if that's what you need" James added with a shrug and Albus laughed and hugged him again.

"Thanks" he said letting go and walking towards the library before James grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't. Albus you can't memorize those books any better. You're coming out to the sun with me" he said pulling on him and grabbing his book bag.

"James, I still have a million things to do. I can't go out now" Albus complained but walked after his bag.

"Al I haven't seen him all week. If you want to keep avoiding him I'm sure the quidditch pitch is a fine place. Plus you look pasty" James said not looking back at him and Albus followed him with a frown. It turns out it wasn't such a bad idea after all. James forced him to play a seeker's game, which was nice and made him think about summers with the family, just relaxing and not having these many problems. He had never loved flying as much as James or even Lily, but he still liked it. It made him feel free and just unloaded. Having spent every waking second filling his head with information, he felt ready to burst but this just revived him. They walked back to the ground laughing and some of James mates walked over to them.

"Potter why the hell haven't you tried out for the team? We could use someone that could go against James" Lorcan Lovegood said to him crossing his arms. He smiled at his roommate and shook his head.

"Nah, quidditch isn't my thing" he said with a shrug.

"It's a good thing too, Ravenclaw is up against Hufflepuff next match" Blake Brown said to him with a wink. Blake the Hufflepuff seeker; the bloke Scorpius had hooked up with.

"Yeah, good luck with that" Albus said and Blake nodded at him and smiled.

"James you up for a beer at the tower? The girls are going up" Kent, the Hufflepuff team captain and Sam's conquest, said wagging his eye brows. James nodded and looked at Albus.

"You have to come. Lockwood's a mate of yours isn't she?" James said with a look that said he meant business if he said no.

"You should come" Blake told him with a smile. Albus looked at him and nodded.

"Just for a while, I have work to do" Albus said to James and he rolled his eyes at him.

"Fucking Ravenclaw" James said messing up his hair.

"Hey" Lorcan said in mock offense and James laughed. Albus missed that sound, he missed talking with his brother and not feeling like a fucking outcast from his family. He knew Rose would be there because of Lysander and maybe a couple of others more, considering the whole Weasley clan loved quidditch and James and his people were all quidditch. They walked up to the tower and a small crowd was already there with beers in hand. Albus took one from his brother and shook his head smiling at his persistence. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

"I never thought I'd see you up here" Albus turned to look at Blake who stood next to him; his smile firmly in place.

"James is having a persistent brother day" Albus explained and Blake laughed.

"Well, I'm glad he did" Blake said and now Albus was sure he was flirting. Blake was good looking, he had to be otherwise he would have never caught Scorpius attention. He had light brown hair and blue eyes and that kind of attractive smile that always made you want to smile right back. He wasn't quite as tall as Albus but he was of a bulkier build like the athlete he was. Yeah, he was pretty attractive. Albus smiled back at him.

"You're in seventh year right?" Albus asked him and Blake nodded.

"Yeah, Kent is going crazy about getting the cup before he graduates" he said with a shrug.

"I heard about that, James said you're pretty good. Have a good chance at it. You beat Slytherin last game right?" he asked and Blake nodded.

"Did you come watch?" he asked and Albus shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not that into quidditch really. I come when James is playing occasionally, but mostly I avoid it" Albus explained and Blake nodded.

"You should come to tomorrow's game. If not least try to make it to our celebration party" he said and Albus laughed.

"Pretty confident you're winning then?" he asked and Blake nodded.

"Obviously, and if not then we'll still have a thank you for trying party" he said with a shrug, "You should come either way" he insisted and Albus nodded.

"Yeah, maybe" he said dismissively.

"Albus!" he heard Sam shriek and he turned to look at her surprised face. He opened his arms knowing that she would hug him anyway. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hi Sam" he said when she pulled back. She smiled at him and then looked at Blake at his side and then back to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him pulling him away from Blake. He looked back and shrugged apologetically and Blake winked at him again.

"James dragged me" he said and Sam looked at him expectantly, "We made peace" he said and Sam shook her head.

"What about the big pile of hunky seeker that was hitting on you?" she wanted to know throwing her pretty blonde hair over her shoulder.

"It helps my low self-esteem caused by your best mate" he said and took a swig of his beer. She pulled it off him and took a drink of her own.

"Your dick of a brother tell you that?" Sam asked narrowing her eyes.

"No, I figured it out all by myself" Albus said with a sweet smile, "I don't want to keep fighting with him Sam and he didn't say one bad about Scorpius, he just told me he missed me and that he wanted to be here for me" he said and Sam's shoulders sagged.

"And then he conveniently threw Blake at you?" she asked and Albus laughed.

"I'm pretty sure Blake did that on his own. James just took me flying" he said and shrugged. He looked back at Blake and saw him talking with Kent. He looked up to meet his eyes and smiled at him. "He's very flirty" Albus said looking at Sam and she let out a laugh. Then Kent came up to them wrapping his arms around Sam's waist and pulling her towards him she winked at Albus and giggled.

"Hey love, didn't bother to come say hi?" he asked teasing her.

"I was on my way, I had things to say to Albus first. Bros before hos and all that" she said and Kent smiled and kissed her cheek moving to her side.

"Will you get her to come to the party tomorrow?" Kent asked him and Albus looked at him questioningly. Blake moved over to them and to his side.

"The one I was telling you about" he explained and Albus nodded.

"She keeps saying no because of her Slytherin party, but ours will be so much better and less gloomy" Kent said smiling at her winningly.

"Like I said, bros before hos" she said and winked at Albus.

"We could go after" Albus said and Sam froze looking at him.

"You're going to the Slytherin party?" Kent asked with a puzzled face, "I thought no one outside of Slytherin was invited" he asked Sam raising his eyebrows and looking unamused.

"Albus' especial" she explained.

"Because of Scorpius? I thought you two broke up?" Blake asked him. Albus felt a stab in his midriff.

"We weren't really going out" he said quietly and drank again.

"Albus is going with me and Tessa not with Scorpius, we asked him ages ago. He gets along so well with everyone there and since its no dates allowed from others houses, we got him in like an honorary member" Sam explained and Kent frowned.

"Well then, now you have come after" Kent said his smile coming back up.

"You weren't going out? What about the whole kiss in the great hall?" Blake asked and Albus looked at the ceiling. He couldn't think of conversation he wanted to have less. Sam looked like she wanted to step in but Albus was done with that.

"Do you want another beer Blake? I could use one" he said and Blake smiled. Albus started to walk towards the crater where they had them.

"Sure just the one though, game tomorrow and all. I'll make it up to you at the party" he said walking after him.

"Sure" Albus said grabbing another one and passing it to him and then getting one of its own. He saw Rose walking in from behind Blake and she frowned when she saw him. He looked back at Blake and smiled.

"So about you and Scorpius" he began and Albus felt his smile disappear.

"Albus" Rose called out to him and Albus rolled his eyes. He should have stayed at the fucking library.

"We're not going out" Albus said once again and started moving away to avoid Rose. Blake stopped him walking in front of him; he was biting his lip.

"I don't mean to come off this strong, it's just you're very hard to come across" Blake explained with a laugh and Albus just couldn't help but return. "Since you're not going out with him, do you think you'd like to, with me?" he asked and tried to contain his smile. Albus froze. For all his screwing around with Scorpius he hadn't ever been asked out before.

"This things with Scorpius. It's recent and I'm not sure what's going to happen yet, but thanks for asking" Albus said and Blake's shoulder sagged.

"That's a no then. It's okay, I had to ask" he said and smiled again. Albus nodded and resumed his walking away only he didn't make it far enough to evade Rose, more like ran into her.

"Albus!" Rose said exasperated, "I've been looking for you all week" she said and Albus looked at her tiredly.

"I was in the library all week" Albus said and she shrugged.

"We should talk" she said and Albus couldn't think about anything worse just then his arm was pulled. He turned to look at Sam.

"Sorry! Albus time!" she said and pulled him away from her.

"Thank you for that" he said and she looked serious.

"What was all that with Blake?" she wanted to know.

"He asked me out" Albus admitted, "Why are you mad at me?" he asked her looking at her face.

"Because you're supposed to be with Scorpius, not with Blake! I've been team Albus from the start but Blake really? Scorpius is down there brooding over you, with a bottle of firewhisky for company and you're here flirting with the Hufflepuff seeker?" she said and Albus looked at her annoyed.

"Sam come on. He doesn't want me. How much more do you have to see me get hurt until you let it go?" he asked her.

"He does want you. He's just Score, he's an idiot. But you are not and at least give it to tomorrow" she begged and Albus shook his head.

"I said no to Blake" Albus told her and her shoulders sagged.

"Oh" she said and Albus laughed.

"You should know by now I'm hopeless when it comes to him" Albus said with a shrug. Sam looked at him with something akin to pity and Albus let out a laugh. He downed the rest of his beer and left making his way back to the library.

* * *

 _Scorpius_

Scorpius was finishing the buttons on his shirt in front of the mirror completely plastered. He gave himself a one over shrugged and took another swig of his flask. He looked back to his bed and sighed; it had been a whole week now. He hadn't seen Albus in that time, no doubt he was shutting himself in the library like a good little mouse. He didn't miss him, he didn't miss him one bit. He couldn't miss him, if he did he'd have to crawl back and apologize and then he'd have to be in a relationship and that was truly unacceptable. No, Scorpius would go to this party and not think about Albus or his stupid hair or his perfect smile or his firm arse. Scorpius groaned and took another drink.

"Okay, so heads up" Stephanie said walking into his room, "Albus might be there today" she said and Scorpius looked back at her horrified.

"No, why the fuck? We're not" he started, thinking about for a second, "whatever we were anymore. Why is he still coming?" he asked her and Stephanie shrugged.

"Sam and Tessa made him" she said and Scorpius rolled his eyes, of course they did.

"Well that's great" he said and looked at Steph, "Now what? I can't see him" Scorpius said sitting on his bed.

"Maybe he won't come, Sam said they got invited to the Hufflepuff victory party" she said.

"Sam got invited, why would Albus get" Scorpius started and then he saw it clearly, "Blake. That asshole couldn't wait one whole week to pounce on him?" he said getting out of the bed enraged.

"Yeah, he asked him out, I think" Stephanie said checking her dress in the mirror.

"What? Blake is such a fucking creep. He waited what? Two days after he knew we'd broken up to ask him out?" Scorpius fumed.

"Broken up? I thought you said you couldn't have broken up because you weren't really going out" Stephanie said smugly.

"Oh fuck off, will you? Can we focus on the fact that for all the undying love Albus Potter supposedly felt for me he sure got over it pretty fast" he said and took another drink.

"Well, he might not go, Sam said he was coming to our party. Do you want him to now?" she asked him and Scorpius just looked back at her.

"I can't see him, Steph" Scorpius said shaking his head.

"You're being a prick about this, you really like him Score, but you fucked up. I'm sure if you just apologize to him, you can have him back" she said sitting on his bed.

"I can't because he doesn't want this anymore, he wants more, just like you said he would and I can't give that to him" Scorpius said.

"Yeah you can, you like him, you don't want anybody else, so why can't you just bend your own stupid rules for him?" she asked him and he looked at her.

"Who said I didn't want anybody else?" he asked with a scowl in his face.

"Scorpius I'm not blind, you haven't even snogged someone else since Albus was in the picture" she said and Scorpius shook his head.

"He was just a hand full and getting him into bed was a full time job, now that I don't have to worry about that I can fuck someone else. Someone who won't cling when I do" he said and walked out of the room. Just who did Albus Potter think he was? Demanding everything from him, getting close to his friends and now dating fucking Blake Brown. He wasn't going to win this. He was. Scorpius Malfoy was.

He thought it would have been more dramatic. That Albus would punch him, or cry or do something dramatic, but he just looked at them and then leaned over to Tessa and walked out of the room of requirement. His friends on the other hand, they liked dramatic.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tessa said walking over to him and shaking her head.

"I don't owe him anything Tessa, you're being ridiculous. He shouldn't have even been here" he said feeling himself stumble slightly on his feet. Alexis was practically holding him up.

"This you just did Scorpius, it was vicious and you know it" she said shoving him, he stumbled on the floor. He looked up at her and smiled.

"But it was efficient wasn't it? He won't be coming back any time soon" he said and he hurt himself just by saying that.

Turns out Albus had shown up at the party after all. Scorpius had gotten one look at him and knew he had probably taken hours deciding whether to come or not and trying out all his clothes before chose what he did. He looked incredible and that was impossible to deny. It was also impossible to deny that he really didn't want anybody else. He just wanted him. Albus had seen him too, as soon as he walked in, but he had avoided looking at him. So that had been the game he had been playing; pretending he didn't exist so Scorpius would be the one to come to him. Scorpius had seen Alexis then, it was impossible not to because she was practically throwing herself at him.

"Come with me to the back, I'll fuck you there if that's all you want" he whispered to her and she shoved his arm playfully and pretended to be offended before nodding her consent. He had walked after her and pointed at the room and told her to wait there. He saw Tessa and Sam after, Albus was thankfully not around.

"I want to talk to him" he said and they both looked at him surprised but happy.

"You are going to apologize to him?" Sam asked but you could see her ill contained excitement. He pressed his lips together and smiled with a shrug.

"I just need to talk to him, can you tell him to please meet me at the back I don't want to do it in front of everyone" he said and tried not to slur his words. He walked away from them and Stephanie caught up to him.

"So you're really going to do this?" she asked him and the smile in her face made him realize she had no idea.

"Yeah I am, here's to not wanting anybody but Albus" he said raising his glass at her confused face and walking into the back. That's how they walked in on him and Alexis half naked practically going at it. Albus just turning around and leaving and the others looking at him like he was the worst person in the planet.

"That was unnecessary" Stephanie said shaking her head at him.

"No it was not! He was going to keep coming back like a lost puppy and I'm not fucking going to be his bloody boyfriend! Not fucking ever" he said pushing up from the floor.

"You didn't have to do that" Tessa said pointing at Alexis, "to prove that, you could have just not talked to him or something, but no. You just had to be dramatic and make him hate you" she said shaking her head and leaving the room. That hurt.

"Where are you going?" he called out, "To find poor little Albus?" he asked and he heard Alexis' laugh at that and it somehow made everything worse.

"Yeah I am, and when I do I'm going to fucking shove him on Blake Brown" she called back and Scorpius felt the sting of that too. He looked down at his feet and then back at Stephanie. She just shook her head and walked out. He was an idiot, he knew it, but he was winning and Albus couldn't win. He just couldn't.

"So, are we going to have sex now?" Alexis asked and Scorpius couldn't think of anything less appealing.

* * *

 **Albus**

"Albus wait" Sam called out and Albus stopped in his tracks. He was on his way to the courtyard were the Hufflepuff party was supposed to be going on.

"What Sam? Do you want me to go back and see if he wants to get back together after he fucks her?" he asked pretty close to hysteric laugher.

"No, I just wanted to say sorry, this is all my fault. I pushed you into going" she said wrapping her arms around him, "He's such a dick, but I didn't think he would do that" she said pulling him away and looking up at him.

"It's not your fault, it's mine for being an idiot for him. Can we just forget that and go to this party? You said you would help me if things didn't work out" he said and she nodded. They walked together and all Albus could think off was Scorpius wrapped up around Alexis flint. Scorpius who he thought might have been his was back to being public property. He shook his head and walked into the courtyard. He saw the drinks table and walked over to it before saying hi to Blake. He was taking the first swig of his drink when his eyes met his across the room. He smiled and Blake returned it making his way to him.

"Hi" he said shyly.

"Hi Albus" he said back, "I didn't think you would come" he said moving closer. Blake seemed like one of those people that didn't really get personal space when talking.

"Yeah, the other party wasn't really that great. That and Sam wanted to come say hi" he said pointing at Sam who was currently making out with Kent against the wall vigorously. Blake let out a laugh.

"She really did" he said, "Do you want to go talk somewhere?" he asked him and moved a little closer. Yes, Blake was one of those people. Albus tried to step back casually and nodded.

"Sure" he said and Blake nodded towards the other end at the benches. Albus walked over with this uneasy feeling in his stomach. He sat down and downed his drink, Blake sat unsurprisingly close.

"Ready for midterms then?" he asked him and Albus shrugged.

"About as ready as I'm ever going to be" he said nodding.

"Why aren't you a prefect? I've always wondered that" he asked.

"I take four extra classes and I have to do most of the work myself. McGonagall doesn't admit time turners, so this was the agreement. She asked me if I wanted the extra responsibility but I said no" he said and Blake looked at him impressed.

"You're amazing Albus, no wonder you're in the library all the time" he said with a laugh and Albus nodded.

"Yeah, I want to get into healing maybe, and I couldn't pick which classes to drop, they would all be useful" he explained.

"Divination?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I felt bad, I didn't drop anything but divination? It seemed mean" he said with a grimace. Blake laughed at that.

"Only you would think that, I makes sense though. I kind of expected to see you in the prefects compartment this year" he said with a shrug.

"You expected to see me somewhere?" Albus asked and he nodded.

"You have to be the most unapproachable person in this place, you know that right?" he asked and Albus shook his head confused.

"What?" he asked.

"You sit in the great hall reading, you spend all your free time in the library and build this barricade around you only Rose Weasley occasionally is allowed in. You don't come to quidditch games, or any of your brother's parties. You're unapproachable. I was truly amazed when Scorpius and his friends started hanging around you" he said and Albus shook his head.

"You make me sound awful" he said with a laugh, "That was because we sat next to each other in potions, with Scorpius I mean" he explained and Blake nodded.

"Yeah, you're not in my year so that makes it a bit harder for me" he said tilting his head attractively. Yes, Blake Brown knew how to flirt.

"You keep saying that like you've been interested for a while" Albus said shaking his head and Blake nodded.

"Can you blame me? You're ludicrously fit" Blake said and Albus was taken aback by that.

"No I'm not" he said and Blake moved if possible closer to him.

"That makes it so much better, you honestly have no idea. You probably thought Scorpius going out with you was great for you and not him" Blake said and Albus frowned in confusion, "Scorpius was lucky to have you Albus, not you him. You're fittest bloke in Hogwarts" he said lowering his voice. Albus shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I'm sure Scorpius or you are way more desirable" Albus said with a shrug. Complements had always made him uncomfortable.

"You think I'm desirable?" Blake asked with a smile and Albus shook his head smiling; well he felt right into that one.

"You know you're attractive" he said dismissively.

"Yes I do, but really want to know if you do" he said and Albus turned to look at him. Blake was trying his best not to smile and just sat there looking at him.

"You make me uncomfortable" Albus let out before he could stop himself. He was horrified at what had just come out of his mouth but Blake just laughed.

"Wow, that's nice to hear" he said sarcastically.

"No, that's not what I meant, like in a bad way. I meant you do this thing with eye contact and if I didn't find you attractive it wouldn't make me nervous" he said trying to explain. Blake stopped laughing but the smile didn't leave his face. His pretty blue eyes were fixed on his and flicked down to his lips and back cranking up a whole new level of nervousness.

"So are you reconsidering going out with me?" he asked leaning a bit closer.

"Yeah, I thought if you still wanted to" Albus said fighting back the impulse to run away from him.

"Next Friday?" Blake asked smiling and leaning a bit closer.

"Sure" Albus said and Blake looked back down to his lips and up.

"Would you mind terribly if I kissed you right now?" he asked but he still leaned closer probably not willing to wait for an answer. Albus looked down at his lips and swallowed. This was what he came for, he had no loyalty for Scorpius and he had been devouring Alexis Flint not half an hour ago. "Or am I making you uncomfortable again?" he asked smiling. He stopped moving and Albus realized with kind of a shock that he was waiting for an answer.

"Could I ask you favor?" he said and Blake nodded pulling back a little. "Could you do it when I'm not expecting it so much?" he asked and Blake laughed again.

"I'm coming on to strong again?" he asked and Albus nodded with a smile. "I'll go get you a drink" he said taking the cup from his hand and walking towards the table. Albus let out a long breath.

"You are such a coward. Why didn't you kiss him?" Tessa asked sitting next to him and scaring him.

"Merlin, Tessa! What the fuck?" he asked looking around him.

"You aren't think about Scorpius are you?" she asked disapproving.

"Maybe a little, I just got my heart broken like it just happened" he said and her face softened.

"You're right, but this might help" she said and Blake came back with a drink in his hand.

"Hi Tessa" he said handing it to Albus, who downed it practically in one go.

"Hi, I was just leaving" she said and looked back at Albus with a meaningful look before leaving.

"Was she talking you out of it?" Blake asked looking back at Tessa and biting his lip. He knew realistically he was never going to feel comfortable doing this especially with Blake staring at him the whole time. So maybe if he took the leap himself; he moved closer to him and when Blake turned to look at him leaned forward and kissed him. It took him a second to react, but when he did he brought both of his hands to the side of his face and kissed him back softly. He didn't kiss like Scorpius; he was way softer and unrushed. His tongue barely made its way into his mouth, he just kissed him and gave soft licks right on the edge. It was a bit frustrating actually. Before he even realized what he was doing, Albus pulled him by his neck and chased his tongue back into his mouth smiling to himself for succeeding. He pulled away and their eyes met.

"No, she wasn't" Albus said with a smile which Blake returned. He leaned back and kissed him again; Blake dug his fingers in his hair.

"You're a great kisser" he said biting softly on his lower lip.

"So are you" Albus said leaning back to him. Blake moaned softly into his mouth and dropped on of his hands to his shoulder and then his back pulling him closer. "I need to tell you something" Albus said pushing him back a little.

"What?" he asked but not moving very far away.

"I don't know how serious I am about this. I still sort of, you know, with Scorpius. I just don't want you not to know that" he said in a rush and Blake nodded.

"I figured that much, but you do at least find me attractive? Or is this just a revenge plot?" he asked moving back a little.

"It's not a revenge plot, and I do find you very attractive. I'm just trying to be honest with you" he said and Blake nodded.

"That's refreshing" he said with a laugh.

"He's not going to get jealous anyway" Albus said shaking his head.

"You keep telling yourself that" Blake said and backed off. Albus blinked at him surprised, "Want another one?" he asked pointing at his cup; Albus looked down at it and then back at him confused.

"Sure" he said and Blake got up, "I'll go with you" he said and got up and walked with him. He had never quite had that with Scorpius, with him kissing was usually intense and it didn't end until one of them came. Maybe he had done something wrong.

"You're having fun" Kent said to Blake walking up to them with Sam tucked under his arm. She winked at him, "Hi Albus" he said and Albus smiled back.

"I'm allowed aren't I? I won you your game" Blake said and passed Albus another drink.

"So full of yourself, tell me Albus, is one of his moves just talking about himself looking to woo you with it?" he asked and Albus shook his head.

"Leave him alone" Blake said and Albus felt his hand on the small of his back. This was weird.

"Let's do shots" Sam said moving away from him and grabbing a golden bottle.

"Sure" Kent said walking after her like a besotted puppy. He wondered if he looked like that around Scorpius. Sam got into her job of giving out drinks which somehow most ended up going either to her, Albus or Tessa. Blake didn't leave his side and he touched him lightly from time to time but didn't attempt much more than that. When they were through with the third bottle Albus was sure it might have been a good idea to stop. He got up from where he was sitting and walked out to try and get some air. He closed his eyes and breathed. Tried to clear his head.

"Drunk?" he heard Blake ask him and he turned to nod. He laughed and Blake walked closer.

"Very" he said walking over to him, he reached out for his hips and pulled him close. Blake bit his lip and leaned into a kiss. Albus grabbed his neck with both hands and kissed him harshly, he felt Blake move his arms around him as he responded perfectly. Albus pushed him back until his back hit the wall behind them and he pressed himself against him. Blake's hands roamed lower until they reached his arse and grabbed him hard.

"You are so hot" he said breaking their kiss and Albus pushed back kissing him roughly letting out a low moan. Blake kissed him back not relenting even for a second and letting him take change; that was until he pushed closer and rubbed his groin on his. Albus broke apart and stepped back from him. "I'm sorry" Blake said lifting his hands in surrender.

"It's okay" Albus said dismissively.

"I just thought that was what you wanted" Blake said and Albus shook his head.

"I'm sorry, you're right. It's the shots" he explained and Blake walked back to him, Albus stepped back.

"I'm not going to attack you" he said with a laugh and Albus nodded and when he stepped closer he tried to stay still. Blake reached for his neck and leaned back in kissing him slowly; Albus relaxed into the kiss. "Do you want to go back in?" Blake asked him and Albus shook his head and kissed him again. They stayed like that for a while longer until Blake's hands started wondering lower and when they reached his arse he pushed him away.

"I'm sorry" Albus said again and moved towards him but Blake stepped back this time.

"Albus I like you, but you forcing yourself to kiss me isn't really that flattering" he said with a laugh but the smile was gone.

"I'm not forcing myself to kiss you, it's just you do those things and it makes me think of him and it freaks me out" Albus said and Blake's face softened.

"Something happened today?" he asked, Albus nodded. "Well why don't we slow down and wait until you don't freak out?" he asked again and Albus shook his head.

"No, I need this" he begged and Blake's face of utter disappointment told him he has screwed it up.

"You don't need to make out with me to forget him. Come on, I'll walk you back to your common room" he said walking towards him and pressing a hand to the small of his back ushering him back to the group and past them. He saw Sam and Tessa trying to catch his eye but he just kept on walking. They were in complete silence all the way up to the tower. Albus looked sideways at him and saw his smile was still gone.

"Are you not going to talk to me again?" Albus asked and Blake looked up at him.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

"Yes I do, I'm so sorry. I'm not trying to use you" he explained.

"Yes you are" Blake said with a condescending smile, "but I suppose it's my fault and a bloke could do worse" he said with a wink. Albus looked at him confused.

"Why was it your fault?" he asked and Blake shrugged.

"I heard from your brother that you two broke up and I thought it had been you" Blake said and Albus just blinked at him. "He said you told him never to go near you again; I thought you broke it off" he said and Albus shook his head.

"No, I" he said shaking his head again. Scorpius didn't want him, he was the one that was making out with Alexis Flint. He didn't want Albus.

"He broke it off?" he asked and Albus shook his head.

"He crossed a line" Albus said with a shrug, "and then I suppose I did too and he just didn't" he explained vaguely. Why had he asked him into that room? Why had he made him think that there was a chance before he fucked him over like that?

"So it was inconclusive" Blake said and Albus let out a laugh and nodded.

"Yeah you could say that" he said and felt that pit in his stomach again. They got to the entrance of his common room and he thought about the first time he had brought Scorpius with him. The feeling intensified. It felt like the wall was starting to break down.

"Don't worry about tonight I'm not mad at you or anything" Blake said with a smile, Albus smiled back a little forcefully.

"Good" he said lamely and Blake moved closer to him and gave him a soft kiss. He smiled once more and then walked away. Albus walked back to his empty room sat on his bed and suddenly everything caught up to him and he couldn't help but feel defeated and miserable as the tears ran down his face. Why did he have to be a dick to him? After everything? After all the kissing and the long stares and just everything. Why did he have to break his heart the worst possible way? Fucking Scorpius Malfoy. Nothing had hurt this much in his entire life.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry! I swear Scorpius won't forever be a dick! He's just well you know, a confused teenage boy who like to think of himself as a bad boy, but let's face it, he sucks at it. Any way, let me know what you think and I'll post back tomorrow with the next section.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hi guys! here's what you've been waiting for, Scorpius finally regretting his actions. i hope you like this one and let me know what you think. Reviews are love!**

* * *

 _Scorpius_

He had never felt worse in his whole life. He knew that was sort of a stretch because he was quite privileged. His father had managed to save the family name before he was even born, so he was never mistreated for his father's actions during the war. He had got their money back and the manor so he had had that too. His parents had split up when he was younger but they just spoiled him rotten during the whole affair so he really couldn't complain about that either. Scorpius had been a dick before and was sure that he might have done something to someone that was worse than what he did to Albus but somehow this was worse than everything else put together. It wasn't enough that he couldn't get him out of his head, the way he touched him or looked at him, he now had the fresh memory of the hurt in his face. The worst of it all is that he couldn't reason with himself anymore. While he was drunk he could perfectly say that it was the right thing and that Albus was probably on his way to fucking Blake anyway, but now he knew better. He knew Albus probably wouldn't even be able to kiss him after what he did to him.

Scorpius walked out of his room and all the way up to the great hall. He had been avoiding it all weekend but now he had exams to pass and his life to get back to. He walked in and looked at the Ravenclaw table first; he wasn't there. He looked over to the Slytherin table and saw his friends sitting on the far end, but only Tristian smiled up to him when he saw him.

"Hey guys" he said softly and sat. All three girls looked at him with the same cold face.

"Fancy seeing you here" Tristian said patting his back and going back to his food.

"Didn't feel like hiding anymore" he said and he could see Stephanie's face soften. He looked at her and wished he could tell her just how ashamed he felt. "Feels like shit" he said with a shrug which she returned.

"So you admit you fucked up at least?" Tessa asked him, he turned to look at her but she didn't look any close to being okay with him. He nodded.

"I fucked up" he said and really didn't feel much like eating.

"That's a start" Stephanie said to him with a small smile which he returned.

"Not really" Sam said not even looking at him.

"Look, I get he's your mate now, but you've been mine for years. I know you get why I do all the things I do better than me. I'm not saying that I was right, I just need a second chance" he said to her and Sam rolled her eyes at him.

"It's not like I'm not going to forgive you, it's not me to have to apologize too anyway, but I can be a bitch for a while because you deserve it" she said looking at him, picking her stuff up and leaving. He looked at her go, thinking she was probably right. He looked back at the Ravenclaw table hoping for the mop of black hair but he was still absent.

"Albus hasn't come down here once since the day of the fight. If you want to run in to him I would recommend the kitchens or the library probably" Stephanie said and Tristian nodded.

"We're meeting today and tomorrow at the library for charms" he said with a shrug. Scorpius looked at him alarmed.

"You too?" he asked puzzled.

"He's a good bloke and he's a fucking genius. I need the grades" he said and Scorpius hung his head back and closed his eyes.

"When did things get so out of control?" he asked no one in particular.

"When you let them" Tessa said. She got up from the table too and Scorpius looked after her.

"Are you going to apologize?" Stephanie asked and Scorpius shook his head.

"Do you honestly think that's going to work?" he asked her and she looked doubtful.

"It wouldn't hurt mate" Tristian said picking his things up too, "Come on, we have exams" he said and Scorpius grabbed a piece of toast and walked after him. He had potions exam today; right before lunch. Albus had to be there, but he knew he would probably finish first and leave in a haste to get away from him, but he could try. He had his care of magical creatures one and then set off for the dungeons feeling his heart beat a million miles a minute. He really had no idea what he would say to Albus, he still didn't want a relationship, but he could apologize and maybe he wouldn't hate him anymore. He tried to calm himself when he pushed the door open and walked in with Stephanie. She was good moral support. There he was sitting on the first desk right in front of the board.

"Sitting in the front?" she asked him. Scorpius thought about it for a second and when he saw a girl from Ravenclaw eyeing the desk he made a run for it. He sat on the chair and glared at her for good measure.

"Ready to make us all look bad?" he heard Tessa ask Albus. She was leaning on the desk looking down at him with a smile. He heard Albus let out a laugh and it made his heart hurt; he shook his head trying to get all that mush out of there.

"I doubt it" was all he said.

"Sam and I were thinking about sneaking out on Friday to celebrate. Want to come with?" she asked him and Scorpius scowled at himself for eavesdropping.

"Maybe, I'm supposed to meet Blake though" Albus said and Scorpius could tell he was trying to keep his voice down. He was meeting Blake. Fucking Blake Brown. He was going to kill him when he saw him. How dare he think he could just come from under him and steal Albus away? Albus Potter was his and if he thought he could just. No. Albus wasn't his; that was the whole point wasn't it? He looked sideways at him and saw him smile at Tessa and nod but he had stopped listening. He could tell he was trying his best to not look at him; his back was stiff and his whole body was directed the other way. Scorpius scowled. He never thought in a million years he would hate someone ignoring him this much. The professor walked in and started giving directions; Tessa moved to the back and Albus was left alone again. The smile left his face and he looked unblinking at their teacher. He forced himself to look away and hear what he was supposed to do but he kept looking back at him. How he got out of the desk and started getting his things ready, rolling his sleeves back and pulling his tie lose. What the fuck had he been thinking? How did he let him go?

"Mr. Malfoy" he heard and looked up to the professor's face. He was smiling curiously down at him, "Your work?" he asked and Scorpius nodded and started getting his own things ready. He was probably going to fail if he didn't get his act together. Actually, if he really got his act together he could finish early and chase Albus down or meet him in the kitchens. He smiled to himself and started working dutifully. He was more than half way through when he heard Albus call the professor and ask him to check. He wondered if he knew how obnoxious that was. He scowled down at his own potion and tried to get it done as fast as he could without fucking it up. He smiled at the result, that and the fact that Albus wasn't done picking his things up. He raised his hand and got his work checked while he started tiding up. Albus was done and he took his bag and practically ran from the dungeons.

"I'll give you ten galleons if you pick my shit up and give to Parkinson" Scorpius said to the Ravenclaw girl sitting behind him. She nodded and he winked at her with a smile, taking his bag and running out too. He didn't see Albus but he figured he was going to the kitchens so he took off in that direction. He practically ran all the way there cursing Albus and his incredible ability to escape from him. When he got to the portrait he stopped and looked at it. He could do this right? He just had to say he was wrong and that he was sorry. That was it. He stood there feeling his palms getting moist from the nerves he was feeling; he could hear his own breathing thrumming in his ears. He closed his eyes and opened them and reached for the pear, but it swung open in his direction practically slamming in his face. Albus walked out and crashed into him. He knew it was a mistake and he scared the shit out of him but it still felt nice to feel him close even if it was for one confusing second.

"Fuck, I'm sorry" Albus said and stopped himself when he looked up at his face. He stepped back immediately and he knew he was about to make a run for it from the look in his face.

"No, I'm sorry Albus" he let out and tried to look as honest as his face allowed him to.

"Don't" he said shaking his head. He looked so hurt.

"I don't know what I was thinking, but nothing happened" he started walking towards him while Albus took two steps back.

"I don't care" he said his face reversing back to cold.

"I care" Scorpius said and Albus' mask didn't waver. "I'm sorry and I was wrong and I shouldn't have made you think there was something going on because there wasn't. I just wanted you and I couldn't so did that incredibly stupid thing" he said in a rush and Albus just kept shaking his head and moving back from him.

"I don't care" he said again and Scorpius shook his head this time.

"Come on Al, just listen to me" he said reaching out to him which turned out the wrong thing to do since his hand snapped back in pain. Scorpius winced and grabbed his hand close to his chest. Albus' cold mask stayed in place though Scorpius knew he was probably hating himself for doing that. It hurt even more to know just how much Albus didn't want him to touch him.

"I told you, you don't get to do that" Albus said sternly and Scorpius dropped his hand.

"Please Albus, I'm just trying to apologize" he begged and Albus shook his head again.

"Too late" he said and turned walking away from him. Scorpius let out a sigh and his shoulders sagged leaning against the wall. If he thought he felt miserable this morning this was ten times worse; he really did hate him.

* * *

"I don't know what to do" he confessed sitting next to Stephanie in the common room that same day. She looked up from her book at her.

"Study probably, we have transfiguration tomorrow" she said and looked back down.

"I talked to him and he didn't even want to listen" he told her and she sighed and closed her book giving up.

"What did you say?" she asked him.

"I told him I was wrong and that nothing happened and that I wanted him and I don't know what else" he said and Stephanie nodded listening to him.

"I don't think Albus wants to hear the word want from you" she said and Scorpius shrugged.

"What else am I going to say?" he asked.

"Tell him you feel horrible without him, that's a start" she said and Scorpius nodded.

"He's not going to let me see him again that easily" Scorpius said leaning his head in his hand.

"He's at the library now with Tristian and Sam. You know that" she said and Scorpius nodded. He pushed off from the couch.

"Yes I do. Thanks Steph" he said and walked back out of the common room and made his way to the library. This was going to be a bit harder than the kitchens but the longer he waited the angrier Albus was going to get. He walked in and thanked Merlin Albus wasn't in the front tables and didn't see him walk in; he kept on lurking until he found him sitting all the way in the back with his two friends and an unwelcome member. Blake Brown. He was sitting across from him and smiling at Albus with that predatory smile of his that made him look all genuine. He fumed and watched as he reached his hand over to Albus' thigh and leaned closer to say something to him. The only thing that made it better was the uncomfortable look in Albus' face. Scorpius knew that if that had been him Albus would have been trying and failing not to smile at him and probably leaning closer. When Blake leaned even closer, Albus leaned back and looked around them like he thought it was completely inappropriate. But why did he do that? Why would Blake lean that close to him with that confidence if he hadn't done it before? He felt the anger in his chest escalating alarming levels as he pictured Albus running over to Blake when he saw him with Flint and making out with him against a wall. Blake and that stupid wolfish grin only supported that theory. Albus nodded at something he asked and Blake pushed off the table and walked away.

Now he had to wait for Albus to get up from the table and come looking for something. If that even happened. How could he do that? How could he kiss Blake? How far had they gotten? He knew by experience that Blake didn't put up many walls. He even knew Blake had a thing for Albus, how could he have been this stupid? He had told him when they had hooked up that he thought he was fit and that he was only going to get better. He even said he wanted to get his hands on his arse. Fuck. He looked back at the table and saw Albus getting up with a book in his hands and shaking his head. He was coming his way. Shit. Scorpius walked quickly away and tried to keep a distance between them. Albus didn't look up from the book though and seemed to be walking around on instinct alone. He reached one of the back aisles and put the book in and started looking for something else. It was now or never.

"Hey" he let out not really knowing what to say. Albus froze but didn't look his way. "I know you don't want me close so can I just talk from here and you just pretend to listen to me?" he asked and Albus lowered his arm. He still didn't look at him or say anything. Scorpius took a deep breath and tried to let go of his anger but it was close to impossible. "I've never done this before. All this with you, I don't know how it works because I wanted to be with you all the time but I didn't want you to think this was serious. I didn't know how to do it. Nothing I did with you I knew how to do. You just fucking got up and left after we had sex and I know I was wrong for pushing you, but that was hard for me too, you know?" he said trying to lower his voice but starting to get upset again. Albus turned to him, he looked angry too.

"So this is my fault is it?" he asked quietly and Scorpius shook his head.

"No it's not, but you hurt me too" Scorpius said and Albus looked taken aback, "That's new too, and then after everything I have to hear that you're going to a party with that fucking asshole. How did you think I was going to take it?" he asked him and moved a bit closer, Albus didn't step back.

"I wasn't going to go Scorpius, I was obviously going to go chasing after you like I do. I went _after_ I saw you fucking Alexis Flint. Then I did go to the party to snog Blake" he said the last bit spitefully.

"I didn't. I just wanted you to think I did" Scorpius said the momentary hurt of hearing Albus acknowledge he had indeed kissed him turning into anger quickly. "I wanted to hurt you and I'm sorry because I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have after what I did before. But you're not sorry are you?" Scorpius asked and Albus shook his head.

"No I'm not" he said simply.

"So you really don't care anymore? You don't care that we slept together and you just left? Merlin Albus, you're more like your brother than you give yourself credit for" he said leaning back against the bookshelf and Albus looked at him furious and walked closer to him.

"You fucking forced me Scorpius. You forced me to have sex with you and then when I asked you if anything changed you said no. Was I supposed to stay there chasing after you until you were done with me? Is that what is hurting you so much? The fact that I'm not stupid enough to do that?" he asked and his magic started to get a little out of control. Nothing happened but he could feel the pressure just like he had that day with James; the one that made him uncomfortable.

"I know I didn't go about it the right way" he started and Albus laughed.

"You didn't go about the right way? You tied me up and manipulated me. Do you think that's normal or acceptable?" Albus asked and Scorpius shook his head.

"I'm sorry Albus, I don't know what more you want me to say" he said with a shrug. His shoulders sagged.

"And that right there is your problem. When things get too hard for you answer, you just don't. I need more than that so if you don't want it, leave me the fuck alone" Albus said tiredly and Scorpius saw him start to move. He grabbed his arm on reflex and prepared himself for the pain but it didn't come.

"I'm serious, I don't know what you want me say. Tell me what you want me to say so that I can make this better. I can't" Scorpius started and looked down at his feet, "I like you?" he said and it came out as a question. Albus shook his head.

"You know what it is" he said. Scorpius looked up at him, his face looked softer. He pushed into him grabbing his neck and pressing his lips on his. He felt Albus' hands on his shoulders pushing him back but his lips moved against his. He sighed and loosened his grip on his neck, Albus took the opening and pushed him back. Scorpius looked up at his face and he looked even more hurt than before, he fucked up again.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"I'm starting to hate those words" Albus said looking away from him. They stood there in this loaded silence in which Scorpius knew that Albus was waiting for him to say something more and it wasn't just anything, it was everything right now. He couldn't let it out.

"Please" was the one word he got out. Albus looked back to him and shook his head.

" _I'm_ begging you right now, Scorpius" he said looking at him the plea unmistakable in his eyes, "Please stop fucking with my head. You've been doing it for too long and you don't even have a reason for it. I can't take it anymore. Please leave me alone" he said shaking his head and then he walked away. Scorpius watched him go, that feeling in his chest intensifying until he felt he couldn't breathe anymore. He felt his eyes pricking and he shook his head at himself and practically ran out of the library. Sorry didn't solve anything and Albus was right. This wasn't fair anymore.

* * *

 **Albus**

He was at a crossroad. On one side he really hated Scorpius right now, he was selfish and stubborn and he just couldn't take it anymore. On the other side he just wanted to go back to that moment in the library when he kissed him and wrap his arms around him rather than push him back. Was it really that bad? He was right about somethings, he hadn't even thought about it but it did seem like he had hurt Scorpius. But he hadn't considered it because it seemed so unlikely that he actually cared. He didn't care enough though. Not enough to admit he wanted to be with him. What was his fucking problem anyway?

"Something wrong?" Tristian asked him. Albus looked at him and shook his head. Then he nodded, thought about it and shook his head again.

"What is it?" Sam asked and Albus let out a sigh.

"Scorpius cornered me again" he said and they both looked surprised.

"Here?" Sam asked and Albus nodded.

"You've been with us the whole time" Tristian said and Albus shook his head.

"When I got up to find the book" he admitted and they both nodded.

"And?" Sam asked.

"I asked him to stop fucking with my head. I think he got it. Maybe" he said softly. For some reason it made him even sadder. It wasn't really for some reason it was the whole reason. Albus wanted him to fight for him and just admit that he wanted him just as much, but instead he just let him walk away.

"He'll come back" Tristian said looking back at his things.

"I doubt it" Albus said and Tristian nodded.

"Scorpius doesn't like to be told what to do. He'll be back. More so if you keep at it with the seeker" he said and shrugged, then looked up alarmed. "Don't tell him I said that" he said and Albus nodded.

"I can't use Blake, it's mean" Albus said reluctantly.

"Does he not know?" Sam asked and Albus nodded.

"He does but it like when Scorpius told me he didn't want anything serious. People don't listen" Albus said shaking his head.

"I think Blake listens" Sam said with a wink and went back to her things. It was still a bad idea, he wouldn't use someone to what? To make him jealous and he kept coming back and then not want anything from him all over again. Not thanks, no more torture for Albus. They stayed there for a while and then Albus excused himself and went to go see Blake. He had asked him before if they could talk because he had an idea but it was probably just time for him to tell him he just couldn't do this right now. So he walked to the astronomy tower and walked into the last classroom on his way there. The one he had thought about going up to hang out with Scorpius for the first time. He should have thought that through. He saw Blake working on his things on a desk in the back.

"Hey" Albus said and Blake looked up to smile at him.

"Newt prep. I can't get any work done unless I'm alone" he explained and Albus nodded.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked sitting on the desk in front of his.

"Yeah, I had an idea for you to stop acting like I'm sexual assaulting you" he said with a smile. Albus let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry about that but I have something to talk to you first" he said and Blake nodded putting his things away. "Scorpius has been present again. Asking for forgiveness" he said and Blake looked at him amazed.

"Wow, I didn't think he knew how to do that" Blake said with a laugh.

"It seems it's the only thing he know how to do with me" he said spitefully, "Anyway, I've been avoiding thinking about this whole thing but the truth is that I really do miss him and I think it's going to take more time to get over. I just don't want you to get caught up in the middle" Albus said to him and Blake nodded.

"And I can't help?" he asked and Albus looked at him confused.

"What?" he asked and Blake smiled.

"Well you told me the other day you weren't serious and I got it, not serious between us but I can help. I bet I can be an amazing rebound" he said with a wink.

"I don't understand" Albus confessed.

"You said you weren't going to have feelings for me, then I won't have them for you. I can be your mate if you want me to, but I don't think we have to stop fooling around because of that" Blake said and Albus nodded and then shook his head.

"You don't mind doing that without really wanting me?" Albus asked and Blake laughed.

"How you remained so naïve with Scorpius is a puzzle to me. I like kissing you and hopefully other things if you stop pushing me away, it's fun. We can have fun. It'll help you get your mind of him without any sort of commitment" he said like if it was that simple. Well he did make a fair point. If he didn't really want him like that then they could just fool around.

"What if Scorpius gets jealous and I kind of like that?" Albus asked and Blake smiled.

"I would kind of like that too" he said with a shrug. Albus smiled back and nodded.

"Okay, let's be friends that fool around then" he said and Blake's smile widened.

"So now can I tell you about my idea?" he asked with an eyebrow cocked up that made him look very handsome.

"I'm listening" Albus said and when Blake got up he followed his lead.

"What if we only do things you've never done with him?" he asked moving closer. Albus looked confused but nodded for him to go on, "If we don't do anything that reminds you of him then you'll be okay right?" he asked and Albus thought about it.

"We could give it a try" Albus said with a smile. Blake smiled back and he moved closer and then stopped.

"You kiss me then" he said beckoning him closer with his hands. Albus frowned and moved closer to him. "I do have some Scorpius experience of my own so I know he most likely always went for the first kiss" he said with a shrug and Albus felt a bit of jealousy of his own. He nodded and reached for his neck pulling him close and kissing him slowly. Blake moved his arms one around his waist and another over his shoulder hugging him close but he still let him command the kiss. He pushed him slowly back starting to like the game of barely feeling his tongue when he kissed. He felt him stall when they reached the wall and he pressed himself on Blake feeling his hard body against his.

"That's good" Albus said and Blake smiled against his lips and bit Albus' lower one teasingly.

"Now what?" Blake asked and even that question was like a surprise. Scorpius had never asked him to take the lead. He ordered him on top of him but never actually left him a choice. He moved his hands from Blake's neck down to his sides and lower until he reached his arse. Blake leaned back into the kiss and Albus grabbed him harshly and pressed him closer. Blake was starting to get hard. The thought of it was a little nerve wreaking but he still kept going. He kissed the side of his face and made his way to his neck and kissed him there. Blake let out a soft sound that moved something in him making him want him much more than he thought he did. He moved his hands from their comfortable position to the rim of his pants and tried to push them down but his pants were too tight. He groaned to that and he thought Blake would move to take them off but his hands remained still just stroking his back and the nape of his neck. He thought about for a second before moving his own hands to his trousers and undid them. Blake's only response was tilt his head calling his lips back to his. He complied as he loosened his pants then moving his hands down the back and grabbing his bare arse. It was so fucking firm; must have been all the quidditch. He pulled him closer and his crotch grinded over Blake's making them both let out soft sound to that.

"Can I" Blake started pulling away from his lips, "Can I undo yours?" he asked and Albus nodded slowly. Blake moved his hands and reached for his trousers slowly as if not to scare him, he leaned back to his lips and licked at them gently. Albus moaned and pulled him closer by his arse and deepened the kiss. He grinded his hips slowly over his but he still felt their trousers in the way. He moved one of his hands from its comfortable position and pulled his trousers down a little and then reached of his own, just enough for their cocks to touch over their pants. Blake moaned softly and pulled him by his hips closer encouraging him to move harshly over him. Albus felt his hands getting warm under the fabric and pulled his pants down just so they could be out in the open, but Blake broke their kiss and looked slightly up at his face.

"What?" Albus asked feeling himself blush.

"You really like it don't you?" he asked with a soft laugh and Albus looked at him puzzled until Blake pressed his arse back into his hands. Then he let out a laugh of his own.

"Sorry" he said but made no attempt to move them away, he smiled at him and squeezed boldly. Blake closed his eyes and Albus leaned back to his lips. He kept on kissing him and grinding his hips, stopping only to pull his jumper off and roll his sleeves back. Before he could get another comment out of him, Albus pressed back over his hips and picked up the pace. They both started to moan as they increased the rhythm and pushed harder on each other. Blake broke from his lips and moved his hands to the side of his face to look at him.

"Hand job?" he asked and Albus shook his head.

"Did that" he said.

"Suck you off?" Blake asked again.

"Did that too" Albus said not stopping his hips. Blake moaned and threw his head back.

"Help me out here then" he said with a laugh. Albus thought about it for a second and then nodded. He moved his hand in between them and pulled out Blake's cock then his and started stroking them together. Fuck that felt good. "Oh Merlin. Yeah that's good Al, good thinking" he said and broke off in another moan as he stopped stroking and started thrusting his hips into his hand and against Blake's cock. Blake started doing the same thing and within a minute probably they were both coming over his hand. Albus buried his face in his neck and groaned as he stroked them a couple of more times to ride out the rest of their orgasm.

"That was progress" Albus said with a smile that Blake returned with a nod. He was about to say something when the door burst open and Kent walked in with his bag of books.

"Blake mate, I need help with this crap" he said and looked up at them and dropped his books covering his eyes.

"Fuck Kent" Blake said pulling his pants back up and Albus did the same feeling his face turn beat red. Kent let out a laugh.

"Sorry mate. Didn't know you'd be up here with someone" he said peeking through his eyes and then moving his hands away with a smile.

"Hi Kent" Albus said trying not to look as embarrassed as he felt.

"Hi Albus" he said back not even trying to contain his grin.

"Could you maybe stop smiling like that, you freaking pervert" Blake said without spite and let out a laugh. "Sorry Albus, seems like I have to get back to work" he said glaring at Kent.

"It's okay, I have to get back to work too" he said waving his hand to show him it was fine. He picked up his bag from the chair and looked at him awkwardly. "I'm not sure how this part is supposed to go" he said gesturing between them. Blake let out a laugh and pulled his neck to give him a quick kiss.

"Just do whatever you want" he said with a smile and Albus nodded smiling.

"Bye then" he said turning away from him. "Bye Kent" he said with an embarrassed nod and walked out of the class room, pushing the door closed after him. He heard Kent starting to laugh as he walked away and he smiled thinking this might have helped.

* * *

 **Late AN: hey! I don't know if you love or hate Blake and his slightly meddlesome ways but next chapter he will be very important!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Scorpius_

He was walking past the courtyard when it happened. The rest of his week had been uneventful and even though he had seen Albus again at their Charms exam they didn't interact at all. Scorpius had done some staring of course but he knew Albus wanted him to stay away. What else was he supposed to do? Then Thursday came and one gossip set off a series of unfortunate events. That gossip had been heard when he was walking to his Astronomy exam at night with Tristian. They shared that class with the Hufflepuff's and Mark Hill, who happened to be in the quidditch team, was laughing in front of him with his mates.

"I swear, Kent made fun of him during the whole practice" he said and Scorpius rolled his eyes. He had barely heard Kent's name and he figured he was about to hear some horrid gossip about his blonde friend.

"I never pictured him like that you know? He's always been so quiet" the other kid said and Scorpius scowled. Kent quiet?

"Well he said he'd caught them with their pants down near the astronomy tower when he was supposed to be studying" Hill said and laughed at that.

"Potter moves fast" the other one said shaking his head. Scorpius felt his world crumble in an instant.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Scorpius let out before he could stop himself. They both turned around to look as Scorpius alarmed at the tone in his voice.

"It's not really any of your business Malfoy" Hill said but he could tell he wasn't trying to be mean about it.

"But you can go around talking about in the halls were anybody can hear you?" he threw back and he had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I didn't think anybody would be eavesdropping" he said with a shrug and now it was Scorpius turn to be embarrassed.

"You were talking about Albus" he said and he felt Tristian pull on his shoulder.

"Mate drop it" he said to him, but Scorpius just shrugged him of. He moved closer to Hill using his height to intimidate him into talking. It worked.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, I know you two broke up" he said with a shrug and Scorpius raised his eyebrows at him.

"We what?" he asked and Tristian man handled him and pulled him back.

"Scorpius stop" he whispered and Scorpius shrugged him of but didn't ask anything else. The two Hufflepuffs started walking back to the tower. Scorpius looked back at Tristian mad but when he saw his face he knew it had been bad.

"Sorry" he said and started to walk up the tower.

"You knew Albus was going out with him, yeah?" Tristian asked.

"I saw them at the library with you" Scorpius said accusing.

"Mate I love you, but I'm not getting in the middle of that shit" he said defensively.

"You could at least glare at him" he said, he knew he was sulking but he didn't care. Kent had caught Albus and Blake with their pants down in a class room. It had taken him about a month to accomplish that and it took Blake the better part of a week.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Scorpius shook his head.

"Not really" he admitted but they didn't talk about it anymore. He brooded during the whole exam occasionally glaring a Hill for good measure. The next day was the last day of exams and he only had one before lunch, transfiguration. He got that one done and went to lunch all without even seeing Albus or Blake Brown. He knew he was being ridiculous and that Albus was probably taking his exams because he knew he had his schedule full, but it still bugged him. That and he couldn't get the mental image off his head. He even asked Sam about it knowing Kent had probably confided in her but she looked just a surprised and he figure that it had been quidditch locker talk which was, ironically, surprisingly strait. She did tell him about sneaking out tonight to the shrieking shack for a party and he said yes knowing that Albus would go. At least Sam was back to being nice again, which could only mean he looked a mess.

He showered and changed, making his way to the great hall with Tristian back at his side. He had this nagging feeling he was hanging around him waiting for him to explode. It was a lucky thing that he did. They walked past the courtyard and Scorpius thought he saw Blake, he did a double take and saw him standing against a wall talking to some tall guy whose face he couldn't see. He glared at him and kept on walking slowly, then he came into a full stop. It seemed to go all in slow motion. He realized the tall guy was Albus just as he leaned closer and kissed Blake. Blake wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Albus reached his hands to his neck and kissed him slowly. He felt the anger raise to unbearable levels now.

"Score what?" Tristian asked and looked into the courtyard, "Shit" he let out quietly. How could he do this? He saw the way Albus tilted his head back and kissed him deeper and his vision turned blurry. Those weren't his, those were Scorpius kisses and he was taking them for his own. His feet moved on their own accord and then the harsh pull of Tristian on his arm. He looked back at him.

"Get the fuck off me" he said viciously and Tristian shook his head pulling him away.

"You are really going to fucking regret it if you do this" Tristian warned him and he pulled his arm away. He looked back at the courtyard and Albus was looking right at him, his lips slightly parted in surprise. He didn't have his hands on Blake's neck anymore and Blake was looking at him too; he looked like he was about to laugh. His anger flared again and he walked back towards him and Tristian pulled on his arm again. "Fine, fuck" he said pulling his arm away and with one last look in Blake direction before walking away from them. So that was when it happened. He saw Albus kissing him in his head and then he saw red. He was going to fucking punch his face in if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

 **Albus**

"Wouldn't get jealous he said" Blake said letting out laugh. Albus turned to him looking completely surprised.

"I really didn't think he would" Albus said quietly. He thought this was a game to him. Why would he get that mad? He had never seen him that angry before. Albus couldn't help the smile on his face.

"You liked that didn't you?" Blake asked and Albus shook his head.

"No I didn't, it's just better than thinking he doesn't give a fuck" he said and Blake nodded.

"We're still going to the party right?" he asked and Albus looked at him apologetically.

"Well there's no point to the date now is there?" he asked and Blake nodded.

"Not really, come on let's go get drinks at you're brothers pre party. He said he had another way to sneak out" he said and Albus laughed and nodded at that. He knew he shouldn't be but he felt oddly elated by Scorpius display. He had seen him again yesterday at their charms exam but he had looked expressionless and Albus was scared he didn't care. He knew he had told him to stay away but somethings were easier said than done. Blake was a great help though, he kept his mind of the depressing stuff and just had fun with him. Not only the naughty parts, when Blake wasn't in his flirting mode he was a great friend.

"I have to go up and change though" he said on their way up there. He didn't want to go in his uniform; he wanted to look great. Blake nodded.

"I'll come with if you want" he said and Albus nodded and smiled at him. Blake pulled a flask from his coat and smiled rising his eyebrows and Albus rolled his eyes at him with a laugh.

Blake sat on his bed as he took a shower and when he walked out to get his clothes with only his towel around his hips; he couldn't help feel self-conscious. Friend Blake had left the room and in came wolf Blake. He tried not to look his way and keep a firm hold on the towel. He saw Blake get up from the bed and walk over to him. He leaned on the wall and offered him the flask. Albus took it and smiled while narrowing his eyes.

"Stop it with the look, I know that look now" Albus warned and picked out a black button down shirt and trousers from his trunk.

"What?" Blake asked innocently.

"We have to go down" he said and Blake let out a laugh taking the flask back and drinking.

"I could go down" he said biting his lip trying not to laugh. Albus shoved at him playfully.

"Come on, we can fool around after if you'd like" he said and Blake nodded looking disappointed, "Or during" he added with a smile Blake returned. He walked back into the bathroom and changed. He walked back out and looked questioningly at Blake.

"You're killing me" Blake said giving him a once over.

"Does it look good?" he asked and Blake nodded.

"When do you ever not look good?" he asked him and Albus laughed at that.

"I'm serious, does look great? It has to look great" he said and Blake nodded getting up from the bed and walking slowly over to him.

"You look bloody fantastic. Can you at least kiss me a little?" Blake asked and Albus laughed leaning over to him and kissing him lightly. Blake reached for his neck before he pulled away and forced him into kissing him for longer. The door of the room swung open and someone cleared their throat. Albus turned to look at Lily, she looked at him trying not to laugh.

"We were on our way down" he explained with a shrug. Blake said hi and sat back on the bed looking disappointed.

"Why can't I come?" she pouted and Albus looked back at her. He was looking at himself in the mirror hoping Blake was right.

"James said it was only sixth and seventh years" he shrugged.

"You are all sneaking out anyway" she said crossing her arms and Albus nodded to that.

"You know I have nothing against it, but I'll assure you will not have a good time with James hovering around you" he said looking back and thinking he should probably wear a coat out. He reached for a dark grey one in his trunk.

"I know" she said with a sigh. Albus pulled the coat on and checked in the mirror and then looked back at them. Lily smiled and nodded. "You look amazing" she said and Blake laid back in the bed and let out a frustrated sound that made both of the laugh.

"Come on, I'll let you touch me inappropriately once we're there" he promised and he rose from the bed smiling.

"You will?" he asked and Lily let out a sound of disgust.

"I have to get myself a guy so that I can do these things in front of you so you know how bad it is" she said but Albus knew she was joking. He hugged her goodbye at the door and he walked down to the party James was having in the classroom across from the statue of the old witch. They walked in and he heard the delighted sounds of Sam and Tessa making their way towards him. Sam had that blasted tequila bottle again.

"Albus!" Sam said looking at him, "You look fucking hot babe" she said making him turning him around. He made a show of taking his coat off, even though he really was having a hard time standing it and they catcalled at him while he laughed. They offered him one shot that led to another and then another and he was just having so much fun with them. He really liked those two and Blake he liked Blake too. He stayed close to him even though he was talking with his mates too. When it was time to go they tried to walk in a silent line down the corridor but they only managed to laugh, stumble and inappropriately touch. He knew most of the arse grabs he got were the handy work of Tessa or Sam and not Blake though.

They made their way to the shack and they could hear the music from the distance and see the lights. Some upper class men that already graduated also came to the end of the year Hogwarts party. It was the first time Albus had made it and he was not surprised Sam and Tessa had been going since fourth year. He walked in and immediately loved it, he knew it was the tequila talking but as soon as they got in he pulled Sam's hand and dragged her to dance with him. She laughed and moved against him in a way that probably made all the guy go crazy. He closed his eyes and danced with her and when he opened them again he saw he delighted face.

"Albus Potter you're a great dancer" she said amazed.

"You don't have to look so shocked" he said to her and she laughed.

"Yes I do, have you ever seen your brother?" she asked and pointed at James who was across the room just moving from one foot to the other. They both laughed and Tessa came dancing towards them with a bottle in hand. They had even more shots and danced and it was probably past eleven when he first spotted Scorpius. He was standing on the far side of the room leaning against a wall and looking at him. He tried to look away but his drunken eyes didn't want to listen to him. Then Blake came over to him and he broke his gaze.

"Thank you" he told him. Blake looked confused.

"Why?" he asked dancing closer to him.

"You saved me" he said simply and Blake laughed and he felt his hands on his hips.

"Does that earn me that inappropriate touching I was promised?" he asked and Albus smiled and nodded leaning to kiss him. Blake pulled him closer by his hips and kissed him a bit harsher than he usually did, but that worked wonderfully for Albus on tequila. Actually it was probably the tequila in Blake that made him act that way. Either way, Albus wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. There was a free feeling now kissing Blake, like he could just do it whenever he wanted too without feeling like he was crossing a line. It was never like that with Scorpius, everything he did with Scorpius meant something. He pulled apart from Blake suddenly remembering the blonde. He looked to where he had seen him standing but he was gone. That was a shame, he wanted to see his jealous face again. Blake moved to his neck and Albus closed his eyes to the feel of it. They kept on half dancing and half snogging for a while until they went to look for more drinks.

They walked to the next room and Albus spotted Tessa and Tristian in the corner. Blake was walking behind him, clinging to his hips.

"Where's that blasted tequila bottle?" Albus asked and instead of a happy reply, all he got were worried looks, Albus felt a pang of alarm, "The tequila is over?" he asked worried and they both let out a laugh to that.

"No Al, but I think Sam has it" Tessa said and Albus felt Blake move.

"I'll get us drinks" he said moving away from them to go look for Sam. Albus looked back at both of them and they had the worried looks back on their faces.

"What's wrong? The tequila is coming" he said to them.

"Scorpius is mad Al" Tessa said and Albus was taken aback by that.

"Why? Because of the Blake dancing thing?" he asked them and they both nodded. "That's not supposed to be my problem anymore" he said trying not to let him affect him.

"No it's not, but we're worried he might do something stupid" Tristian said scratching the back of his head. Albus nodded.

"I don't think me talking to him will help very much" Albus admitted and shrugged. They both nodded at him.

"Don't worry Albus, I just wouldn't let Blake out of your sight though" Tristian said and Albus nodded and turned around. He looked for Blake in the other room but he didn't see him there. He found Sam though.

"Albus! Shots!" was all she said and even though he really wanted to her presence unsettled him.

"Have you seen Blake?" he asked her and she nodded.

"He went outside to smoke with Kent" she explained and Albus nodded and started walking out side. Sam pulled on his arm, "He told me to come find you and give you this" she said holding up a shot. He shook his head again.

"Tristian told me not to let him out of my sight" he said and Sam looked confused, "Scorpius is mad" he said and Sam suddenly stopped dancing and her eyes widened.

"He's outside" she said to him.

"Yeah, you just said that" he said and Sam shook her head.

"Scorpius is" she clarified and they both pushed their way out side as soon as they could. When they got there they saw Scorpius and Blake talking very closely while a few people stood around them.

"Oh fuck" Albus let out and made his way over to them. When he did Stephanie held him back looking worried at them.

"Where's Tristian?" she asked and Albus looked around and he got what she meant; Blake was surrounded by his mates from the quidditch team. Albus moved closer to them and saw Kent move closer too as if on cue.

"What is your fucking problem anyway?" he heard Blake hiss at Scorpius. Albus pulled at Blake's arm.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked him and Blake looked at him his face softening somewhat.

"He's being a prick, but no surprise there" he said looking back at Scorpius. Scorpius looked fucking pissed, much more than he had before in the courtyard.

"Let's go inside" Albus asked him and Scorpius moved closer to them.

"We're not done" Scorpius said looking like a mad man. Albus nodded at him.

"Yes you fucking are" he said moving in front of Blake. "You want to fuck it up even more do you?" he asked Scorpius feeling the anger rise in him too. How dare he? Scorpius looked away from him and stepped back. "Didn't think so" Albus said and pulled Blake with him. Blake seemed reluctant at first but he let himself be pulled by Albus and he felt the tension leave everyone around them. He managed to make him move a little further away from him. He saw Scorpius talking to Stephanie and then Tristian join his side.

"Sorry" Blake said and Albus shook his head.

"It's fine, what happened?" he asked. Blake looked pissed, he'd never seen him like that.

"Scorpius was being a prick. Throwing things in my face, I think he just wanted to get a rise out of me and he succeeded" he said with a bitter laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault" Albus said and Blake looked at him and smiled.

"No, it's not. I knew this was going to happen" he said with a shrug.

"And I never got the bottle" Albus added sadly and Blake laughed even more to that.

"You're a great drunk" Blake said shaking his head at him. Albus smiled back and Blake stepped closer to him.

"So you forgive me? For forgetting?" he said with a pout.

"I forgive you Albus Potter" Blake said rolling his eyes and laughing.

"Okay let's go" he said and before they could Blake stopped him and kissed him. Albus smiled and kissed him back and then felt him move away suddenly. It took him a second to realize he had been pulled off. He saw a second of Scorpius furious face before he punched Blake right in the face and he felt to the floor holding it.

"Fuck" he screamed.

"Those aren't yours" Scorpius said to him and looked like he was ready for the next punch. Albus saw all of the quidditch team come at him and he stepped in front of him. Scorpius looked at him still furious.

"Are you going to hit me too? Come on Scorpius go ahead" he said and he saw how they all stayed back. Scorpius looked like he was really considering it before stepping back. "What the fuck was that?" Albus screamed at him pointing at Blake.

"They're not his" he said quietly.

"What the fuck isn't his?" Albus asked him loudly.

"Your kisses" he said looking away from him, it sounded pitiful but it moved something in him and then it made him mad.

"They're more his right now than yours" Albus said and Scorpius looked up at him furious.

"No, that's not true. You are fucking _mine_ Albus" Scorpius said walking closer to him and practically screaming that at him.

"No, I'm fucking not!" Albus screamed back and Scorpius looked even more frustrated. Albus knew he had to be drunk to be giving his display.

"Al" he heard from his side and he turned to look at James, who was looking pissed as hell with his wand drawn out. Albus raised a hand to keep him at bay.

"He's a fucking dick Albus" Scorpius said pointing at Blake, who was back on his feet and looking murderous even if he was holding his bloody face. "You can't kiss him" he said it like it was outrageous.

"Oh I can't, can I? You can fuck Flint and throw me away like shit, but I can't kiss Blake?" he asked Scorpius and he knew everyone was listening to their conversation now.

"I didn't Albus" Scorpius tried again.

"I'm not yours because you didn't want me to be" he said quietly moving closer to him, "You are the reason why I'm kissing him and not you, do you understand that? This is your fault" Albus said even lower making sure only he heard that. Scorpius looked absolutely miserable.

"I'm sorry Al" he said pleading and Albus could actually see the tears starting to form in his eyes. Albus shook his head and stepped away. "I'm sorry Al, I'll do whatever you want" he said loudly this time and willed himself not to turn around. He looked at Blake and at his mates.

"Just leave him alone, please" he said and Blake nodded and followed him back inside the house. Albus tried to breathe and fight the impulse to just roll into a little ball and cry until he couldn't feel this anymore.

"Al" he heard and Blake pulled on his arm to make him look back. Albus looked at Blake's broken nose and waved his hand at his face. Blake looked at him surprised and touched his face. He also cast a cleaning charm getting rid of the blood. "How did you" he started and Albus just shook his head.

"I'm sorry I got you involved in this but I really don't want to be alone, could you just come up with me?" he asked him and Blake sighed and nodded. They walked back to the castle and then up his room back in Ravenclaw. It was empty again. Albus started pulling off his clothes and saw Blake doing the same until he was down to his pants and shirt. Albus took his shirt off and walked to the bed, Blake followed and got under the covers with him. Albus closed his eyes and tried to forget Scorpius' face begging him.

"Al" Blake said again and Albus turned on his side to face him, "I think he really likes you" he said quietly. Albus shook his head and looked down at the covers.

"He doesn't" he said shaking his head.

"Al, he punched me and screamed in front of the whole school that you were his" Blake said and Albus closed his eyes. "He said he'd do whatever you want" he said quietly, "Isn't this what you wanted?" he asked him and Albus shook his head.

"He knows what it is" Albus said shrugging.

"I don't think he does. I've never seen Scorpius Malfoy look that miserable or that humiliated and he didn't even care" Blake said but Albus just shook his head again.

"He just doesn't like the idea of me not paying attention to him" Albus said and Blake shook his head.

"I don't think that's it Al" Blake said reaching for his face and making him look up at him. "Scorpius is in love with you" Blake said looking in his eyes and Albus didn't know what to say to that. It just couldn't be true; it wouldn't be true unless he told him so himself.

"He's just being capricious" Albus said and Blake shook his head at him.

"You're just as stubborn as he is" Blake said and leaned to kiss his forehead.

"Could you just hug me and shut up?" Albus asked and Blake nodded. He turned away from him and Blake wrapped an arm around him and held him close to his chest. He closed his eyes and willed himself not to cry but he might have failed just a bit.

* * *

 **AN: next one up! little warning there are only a few more chapters left! so exciting, let me know how's it going for you so far.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: hey guys! sorry I've been missing but my computer quit on me yet again. here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 _Scorpius_

They all sat in the common room. He knew they didn't want to leave him alone; he didn't know what they were scared off it wasn't as if he was going to punch anybody else. He leaned his head on his hand and looked at the fire burning in front of him. After he had made a complete fool of himself even the entire quidditch team felt so sorry for him they didn't even look menacing. James fucking Potter looked at him like he felt sorry for him and that really had been rock bottom. He let Stephanie and Tristian walk him back to the common room and was slightly surprised Sam and Tessa joined them with no questions asked. They had been sitting there in silence since and it was almost five in the morning.

"You don't have to stay here" he said quietly looking at Tristian dozing off. He shook his head and forced himself to open his eyes.

"It's okay mate" he said and yawned.

"I'm serious, you can go to bed. I'm not going to do anything stupid any time soon" Scorpius said with a bitter laugh and after considering it for a second he got up and left saying good night and patting Scorpius in the shoulder. "You can all go" he said to the three of them.

"I'm not leaving until you talk" Stephanie said and Sam and Tessa nodded.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked and he started feeling miserable again.

"What you said to him" Tessa said and he looked at her shocked face and shrugged.

"So? You were right, good for you" Scorpius said closing his eyes.

"You begged him in front of every one, begged" Sam said and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"You don't have to remind me. I was there" he said closing them back again.

"Scorpius" Stephanie began.

"Yes! I want him okay? I like Albus, I fancy him. I fucking need him" Scorpius said looking at all of them, he closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over them, "I've never needed anybody in my life so fucking much" he said and he heard his voice crack. He felt Stephanie rubbing her hand over his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"What did he say?" Tessa asked him.

"He told me I was my fault he was kissing Blake" he said quietly, "He said it was my fault he wasn't mine" Scorpius said and he opened his eyes again blinking the burn away. "And he's right" he said with a bitter laugh, "I fucked it up and I can't make it right. I don't know what to do anymore" he said and leaned back on the couch sinking into it.

"He told you what you had to do Score" Stephanie said and he didn't turn to her. "Are you willing to now?" she asked and he didn't say anything.

"What?" Sam asked, "Albus says the exact thing, he says Scorpius knows" she said annoyed.

"He asked me to be his boyfriend" Scorpius said quietly looking at her and Sam frowned at him.

"And what's so hard about that? You practically were already before you fucked it up" she said looking at him like he was retarded.

"I told him that, it didn't work" he said and they all looked at him puzzled.

"You told Albus you would be his boyfriend?" Stephanie asked.

"I told him I'd do whatever he wanted" Scorpius said and they all echoed an ominous _oh_. "What?" he asked them.

"Do you think he got that? Or that he felt like you wanted too?" Tessa asked him and Scorpius looked up at her confused.

"Yes" he said and they shook their heads at him.

"No Score, you have to tell him how you feel, what you want" Stephanie explained.

"I did that, I fucking begged" he said not getting it.

"Not after you punch his fucking friend" Sam said getting up from the floor.

"Friend?" Scorpius asked frowning.

"Albus isn't going out with Blake, they just fool around" she said and she leaned down to give him a kiss on his head and leaving the room.

"Is that true?" he asked Tessa and she nodded.

"He told him he didn't want anything serious and Blake said it was fine. They mostly just hang out" she said leaning her head back on the couch.

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you were team Albus" he said to her and Tessa shrugged.

"We are, that's why" she said and looked at him and smiled. She pushed off from the couch and patted his shoulder. "Talk to him. Calmly" she said and left too. Scorpius looked at Stephanie.

"Are you going to leave me too?" he asked and she shook her head. She moved closer to him and snuggled getting comfortable. He closed his eyes too.

"You're in love with him" she said quietly, "That's why you feel like shit" she explained and Scorpius had nothing to say to that. What if she was right?

* * *

Scorpius had no idea how to talk to him. He was so ashamed after his display it took him the whole weekend to leave his room. He had four days before winter break and after that he wouldn't see Albus again until next year and he would probably be over him by then, while Scorpius continued to pine like a school girl. The first time he saw him was at breakfast Monday morning but he was sitting with James and Lily at the Gryffindor table. He didn't look his way once and they walked out together too. He saw him at potions too, but he didn't dare sit on the front so he just stayed at the back ignoring the pity looks Stephanie and Sam were sending his way. Then he saw him at dinner and this time it was even worse because he was sitting on his table with Blake and James laughing like nothing was wrong. When they left Blake had his arm around his waist and Albus had his over his shoulders. Whatever the girls said they looked way chummier that they ever had. Scorpius supposed that had been his fault too.

Next day had been the same at meal times and then he didn't see him at all. Scorpius walked around the castle just in case he ran into him but no such luck. He even tried the astronomy tower but he only found Tristian screwing some girl. He knew he wasn't trying very hard but there was no fucking way he was going to go up to his common room only to run into Blake there. The next day was the same only this time it was filled with a sense of panic because the next day they would be getting into that train back home and he would lose his chance. He walked around again at night and found him the courtyard with his brother and his mates; Blake was there. Of course he was. Scorpius stood there but he just couldn't do it. His eyes met those amazing green ones after so long and it felt like a chill going all the way down his spine but he looked away and kept on walking. Albus didn't follow him, obviously.

Thursday was pathetic really, he spent the morning packing his things in his trunk and feeling miserable. He knew it was pathetic because all of his mates were in there with him keeping him company and when they were finally aboard the train he couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you all please stop looking at me like that" he said and they all looked away from him. The only good thing about this going away thing was a break from all that.

"Are you okay?" Stephanie asked. He rolled his eyes.

"I swear to Merlin if some askes me if I'm okay again I'm going to punch them" he said and silence followed.

"So is that a yes?" Stephanie asked after a while and then laughed at the angry face he made at her. There was soft knock on the compartment and they all looked towards it. Tessa got up and unlocked it pushing it open. It was James Potter.

"What do you want?" Tessa asked him, disgust clear in her voice.

"Hi Tessa, I just wanted a quick word with Malfoy. If you don't mind" he said looking down at him and Scorpius looked at him puzzled.

"What ever for?" he wanted to know.

"Could you just not be" he said and signaled to all of him, "And come out one second?" he asked annoyed and Scorpius rolled his eyes and followed him. James walked a little farther away and pushed open the door to another compartment that had only one occupant, Lily Potter.

"What the?" he said looking at them, "I thought the benefit of not being with Albus is that these Potter interventions would stop" he said. Lily looked at him and then showed him the bench so he would sit. He crossed his arms and complied. James closed the door and sat next to Lily. They all started at each other for a minute. "Was there point to this?" he asked and Lily elbowed James.

"Al right" he said to her and looked back at him, "I'm sorry I was a dick to you" he said and Scorpius blinked in shock.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked and James rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm sorry about all the things I said about Albus and you. I was wrong" he said and Scorpius couldn't quite process it.

"You were wrong?" he asked again.

"I thought you didn't give a shit about him. So, I'm sorry" he said irritated.

"Come again?" Scorpius asked amused and James took a deep breath.

"Merlin's fuck, how many times are you going to make me say it?" he asked him and Scorpius smiled.

"I don't know, shall we keep trying until I'm satisfied?" he asked with a laugh and Lily tried not give in to one.

"We're not traveling this year on the holidays. Are you?" Lily asked him and Scorpius shook his head at her.

"No, I'm staying at the manor I think" he said and James scoffed.

"Staying at the manor? Just say you're staying home" he said Lily shoved him.

"Behave" she warned and James scoffed again.

"Okay then" she said and Scorpius looked at them.

"Am I dismissed?" he asked and James nodded. Scorpius got up from his seat and so did the two of them.

"Have a good holiday" Lily said and Scorpius nodded and walked out of the compartment. What the fuck had just happened he walked back to his and told them what had happened after they badgered him with questions. They all looked back at him as confused as he felt.

"Do you think Albus asked them to ask you that?" Tristian said and they all shook their heads.

"He wouldn't send his brother" Sam said and they all nodded. That was very odd indeed. They all sat there after that talking about what to do over the break but Scorpius knew he had ran out of chances and it was just weighing on him. He got up from his seat and walked along the corridor checking for Albus. He spotted him sitting with Blake and his mates. Albus was looking out the window and Blake was talking with his friend. They weren't even talking. He stood there for a while just looking at him until the compartment door swung open and he looked horrified at Blake that had pushed out. He closed the door behind him and looked at Scorpius.

"I'd say it's more effective to talk to him rather than trying to telepathically communicate though staring" he said and Scorpius scowled at him and then thought about it better.

"I'm sorry for hitting you" he said reluctantly and Blake nodded.

"It's not your fault you're a dick. Oh no wait, it is" he said and shrugged walking away from him. He let out a laugh and looked back at the compartment and his eyes met Albus'. They just kind of looked at each other for a second and then Scorpius turned back for his compartment. He hear a door open behind him and then miraculously Albus' voice.

"Scorpius" was all he said but he looked back feeling like he could breathe again.

"Hey" he said and walked closer to him, Albus stepped back. He looked away from him and didn't look like he knew why he had called him in the first place.

"Have a good Holiday" he said lamely and Scorpius nodded.

"You too" he said back and Albus nodded, his eyes flicking up to him and then away again. Was this really all he was going to say after a week of looking for him? "I sorry about the party. I kind of lost it" he let out and Albus looked up at him. "I'll miss you" he said and he looked torn again, "I already do" he let out quietly. Albus looked at him like he maybe didn't hate him so much anymore and he was overcome with the impulse to kiss him again or beg him too, but Blake came back and ruined the moment.

"Heading for the bathroom?" he asked and then spotted Scorpius, "Oh" he said quietly and walked into the compartment without a word. That was very odd.

"See you around" Albus said and Scorpius opened his mouth to say something but he walked in and pushed to door closed after him. He was an idiot. He walked back to the compartment and sat the rest of the way looking miserably out the window. It was snowing when they got to London and he had to stand away and endure his friend hugging Albus goodbye while he watched from a distance. All he got was a nod. Blake on the other hand got a very long hug; a hug his parents witnessed. Thank Merlin he didn't kiss him though. He just messed his hair playfully and said something that made him smile and walked away. He saw Albus hug his parents and walk away with them too.

"Have a good semester?" he heard his dad ask and he looked at him with a forced smile. He tried to nod but it turned into a shake half way through.

"No, it sucked" he said and his dad laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and walked him out towards the apparition spot.

"You'll tell me all about it over tea" Draco said and Scorpius shook his head.

"I'll tell you over firewhisky you mean" Scorpius corrected and his Dad looked like he understood.

"Heart problems it is then" he said and Scorpius nodded.

"Heart problems indeed" he said feeling like the holidays might make it a bit better after all.

* * *

 **Albus**

He looked through the window in the kitchen watching the snow fall slowly. He felt the pleasant chill of cold run through his body but at same time it smelled warm. He loved the smell of his home, it was cluttered and cozy and perfect. He had to share a bathroom with James, but it was only for a couple of weeks. They had been back for four days now and it would Christmas tomorrow. Tessa and Sam had both written to him already and fire called twice asking him to meet up with him them Christmas day, but he told him his family was impossible. He agreed to meet with them on the first though; he even agreed to stay over. He was looking forward to it actually, that way he could stomach new years with Rose and all her boring stories about her friends.

"You are a freak of nature" he heard and turned to smile at his dad. He walked in covered from head to toe rubbing his arms. Albus stood bare foot at the kitchen counter with only his pants on.

"That I am" he said with a nod and moved to sit on the table and leaned his chin on it. He heard his dad walk around the kitchen moving things around and soon he had a cup of tea in front of him. "Thanks dad" he said softly.

"You've been awfully quite these days" he said sitting across from him. Albus looked at his cup not rising from the table and spun it around gently.

"I've been quiet my whole life" he said absently.

"I take it you're not seeing Scorpius anymore?" he asked blatantly, probably aware he wasn't going to get anywhere if he didn't. Albus shook his head.

"I'm an idiot. I think" Albus said and knew his dad was puzzled by that, "I'm not sure anymore" he said admitting it himself.

"Why is that?" he asked. Albus raised his head and looked at him.

"Aren't you mad at me? I did what you asked me not too, and lost control. Hurt someone, told them about it" he said and Harry shook his head.

"You're in love" he said with a shrug. Albus grimaced and leaned back down.

"Some good that did" he said looking at his cup miserably.

"You have more friends now" he said and Albus nodded with a smile. That was true. "You seem more confident even. I like that" he said and Albus looked up at him. He did look happy.

"Oddly enough yeah" he said and leaned back on the chair. "I just don't know what to do" he said and his dad nodded for him to go on. "I thought he didn't want a relationship with me, he told me so himself. And all I did and said was based on that, but he's done somethings that make me doubt it" he said looking away from him.

"Like?" he asked and Albus shook his head.

"He's so proud but he begged me in front of everyone he know to do whatever I wanted to get me back. That and he spent last week looking at me all the time but not saying anything. I couldn't take it on the train and I walked out to talk to him. I expected him to say something but he just stood there, looking at me" he said and looked back at his dad, "Then he said that he'd miss me; that he already did" he said quietly and then shook his head. "I can't tell what's real and what is just him trying to manipulate me anymore" he said feeling the hurt all over again.

"What made you think he was manipulating you in the first place?" he asked him.

"He's a Slytherin" he said simply and his dad let out laugh.

"Fair point, but from what you just said it looks like he feels the same way. So maybe all those times you though he was manipulating you it was really him" he said and Albus shook his head.

"Why would he throw me away then? Hurt me?" Albus asked him.

"People do all kind of stupid things when they're in love Al" he said with a soft smile in his face. Albus looked away from him again.

"If he just told me so himself" he said shaking his head.

"Then give him the chance. Don't pressure him, don't be mad. Just listen and maybe you might get what you want" he said and blew on his cup. Albus took his and did the same. Maybe.

He arrived at Sam's house and he had to remind himself he was the son of the savior of the wizarding world so he wouldn't feel so inadequate. It was a penthouse in Kensington Palace Gardens and it was amazing. He was surprised it was in a muggle neighborhood though. He walked in and felt even more at awe with the place. He expected it to be elegant and pretentious only to find it to be anything but. There were paintings all over and it wasn't exactly organized. He heard a squeal and knew Sam was in the room. He looked at her and her eyes almost popped out of her face.

"Fucking hell Albus, what did you do?" she asked with a smile and he touch his hair self-consciously. He had cut it way shorter this time practically buzzing the sides and the back, leaving just the top longer.

"Do you like it?" he asked smiling and she nodded.

"People are going to stop us in the streets to take pictures with you" she said with a huge grin.

"That already happens actually, but that's dad" he started and Sam screamed at the girls to come and see. Tessa and Stephanie walked out both looking at him with the same approval.

"Merlin, you look amazing Albus" Stephanie said and Tessa nodded touching his head.

"It feel so good" she said and Albus smiled.

"Hey, Sam can I tell Blake to meet us there tonight?" he asked and she looked a little taken aback but then she nodded.

"Sure Al, you can tell him to meet us here if you want" she said and the other two girls made a face.

"What, I thought you liked him" he said with a laugh. Tessa shrugged.

"I know you're friends and what not, but if he sees you like this he's not going to want to keep his hands from you" she said and Albus smiled and shrugged back.

"Scorpius is going to come" Sam said and Albus' smile disappeared. This wasn't a bad thing and he knew in all honesty it might happen anyway. He had to talk to him, he knew that. He had been replaying his conversation with his dad all week and he just knew he was right. He couldn't keep wondering forever.

"That's okay, I have to talk to him anyway" he said with a shrug and was taken aback by the looks of complete happiness that they all threw at him. He laughed at that.

"You're going to talk to him?" Stephanie asked walking over to him with a soft expression he never thought he would get from her. He nodded.

"I've been a bit defensive" he said and they all nodded and he laughed again, "I had a perfectly valid reason" he defended and Sam shrugged and pulled on his arm.

"Whatever, lest go to my room and get ready. You brought party clothes right?" she asked and he pointed at his bag and she nodded with a smile. "Then take your clothes off because I have your favorite" she said and turned to look at him. "Tequila!" she said and he groaned. Not that blasted thing again.

* * *

 **AN: sorry it was a little short but guess what? I'm posting the very last chapter right now! so go on and read that and I'll post the epilogue tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: here it is, last chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I really loved writing this story and sort of living with these boys. It's possibly my favorite one so far, including the ones I haven't posted, but I'll get to thoes. Anywho, hope you like it and let me know what you're thoughts were.**

* * *

 _Scorpius_

Scorpius was late and he knew it. It had taken forever to get out of his mother's clutches promising he would be back and that he was not going to disappear for the rest of break. She had insisted on a late dinner and so here he was walking up a club with no idea how he was going to get in almost at twelve at night. He walked up to the door and heard his name. He turned and smiled at Tristian.

"Mate!" slapping his back they walked to the bouncer, "he's with me" he said and the guy just let him through without carding them.

"What was that?" he asked with a laugh.

"Oh mate, it's the best story, let's go in. I'm freezing my balls off" he said and Scorpius nodded, pushing in behind him. They walked all the way over to the bar and he spotted Tessa. He smiled at her and she hugged him.

"Happy new Year" she said and Scorpius laughed and said the same. "Tristian where did they go? I have to pay Albus back" she asked and Scorpius froze.

"Albus is here?" he asked and they both nodded with a weird expression their faces. Fuck. "Why would you bring Albus to a club?" he screamed at her over the music.

"What do you mean?" Tessa asked looking puzzled.

"He's not going to like it" Scorpius said with a shrug. Tessa laughed and pointed to his right. He looked in that direction for him in the crowd.

"Up" Tristian said helpfully. He looked up then and spotted him at once; his jaw dropped. He looked amazing. Amazing wasn't actually enough of a word, he looked bloody fantastic. He had tight black pants and simple black shirt under with a button down open with the sleeves rolled back. That wasn't was striking as his head; he had cut his hair short and there were just no words. So yeah, he looked like he belonged alright. He was sandwiched by Stephanie and Sam and Merlin Albus could dance. He moved his hips and his arms with the music and bit his lip just making it all look so sensual. The music sped up and he started shaking his head and bouncing with them and then back to rocking his hips only faster.

"Fuck" he let out and he heard Tristian and Tessa laugh beside him. He looked them and just pointed at his head and then looked back at him not able to close his mouth.

"You need to hear how we got in" Tristian screamed in his ear. "Sam said we had to wait for this guy to get us through and Albus just shook his head and walked over to the bouncer told him something and they let us right through, not even carding us. Pays to be a Potter doesn't it?" he said with a laugh. Scorpius tried to concentrate on what he was telling him but he couldn't take his eyes off him and then something amazing happened. Albus looked down and his eyes fixed on his and he slowed down but his smile didn't go away, it got bigger and then he bit his lip again. He looked like he wanted him again. Scorpius couldn't look away. Then the music sped back up and Albus lost concentration and started dancing again; he danced like he couldn't control it. Scorpius closed his eyes regretfully. Of course the only way Albus would want him again was if he was out of his bloody mind.

"What did you give him?" he asked Tristian and they both looked guilty.

"Sam had MD" he shrugged and Scorpius narrowed his eyes at him. "But now I have it, want some?" he asked and Scorpius shook his head. He pushed away from him and started making his way to Albus. They just had to do this, give him Albus on a silver platter when he really didn't even know who he was. Scorpius stopped cold. Albus was out of his mind high. He had no control. Fuck. He practically ran all the way up and pushed over to him. Albus spotted him and smiled.

"Scorpius" he called out and Stephanie and Sam turned to him too they all had that slightly crazy happy look in their faces. He forced a smiled and walked over to them, hugging Stephanie and trying to hug Sam but Albus pulled at him before he got a chance and hugged him. Scorpius wrapped his arms around him for a second and then pulled back and looked at his face. Yup he was high.

"Albus, how much did you take?" he asked him and Albus looked at him puzzled. Then he got it and smiled.

"Enough" he said and leaned closer to him rubbing the side of his face against his. Scorpius closed his eyes to the feel of him, but pushed at him slightly.

"Al, we have to leave" he said and Albus frowned at him and shook his head.

"Why?" he asked and Scorpius pulled him closer.

"Because you don't have any sort of control and we are in a closed space with a fuckload of people" he said and Albus rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm fine Scorpius" he said pulling away from him, Scorpius pulled him back.

"I'm serious Albus, we can't stay here" he said and winced feeling his hands burn were he was touching him. Albus smiled and shook his head.

"I revoke your touching privileges" he said and turned away from him. Fuck. The two girls looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked. She would have looked slightly normal if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't stop dancing. He thought about it and looked down at her.

"Albus can't control his magic like this" he said and Stephanie shook her head.

"We left out wands at Sam's" she explained and that just made it that much worse.

"He doesn't need one Steph" he said reluctantly she looked at him confused. Just then he saw Albus smile and Blake walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and Blake looked at him appreciatively. He looked back down at Stephanie's confused face and he knew he wasn't getting anywhere with her. He looked at Blake and thought he might actually be helpful, he pushed his way over to them and tapped his shoulder. Blake looked at him confused he tilted his head calling him out to the terrace were he maybe didn't need to scream. Albus didn't noticed them leave.

"What is it?" Blake asked when they walked out. Was this a good idea?

"Do you know about Albus?" he asked him and Blake looked at him confused.

"What about him?" he asked and Scorpius shook his head. What if he fucked it up? He would have Harry Potter on his case. Albus was going to do that to himself if he didn't get him out of here now.

"The magic thing" he said and Blake looked confused and then something clicked in his face.

"His wand" he said and Scorpius nodded. "What about it?" he asked and Scorpius grimaced; he hadn't told him.

"Albus doesn't need it" he said quickly and the frown returned to Blake's face.

"That makes no sense" he said shaking his head.

"He's used wandless magic around you right?" he asked and Blake nodded slowly.

"Once" he said and Scorpius thought that even though this was unhelpful, at least he knew more about Albus than him.

"He doesn't need it and he really can control it when he's mad or upset of fucking high I'm assuming" he said pointing behind him.

"What?" he asked and Scorpius looked at him exasperated.

"You heard about the fight James and Albus had, yeah?" he asked and Blake nodded.

"The one that got you sent to the hospital wing" he said and Scorpius nodded.

"That's what happens when he loses control and he was doing that to me and he really didn't mean to hurt me. Can you imagine what he could do high out of his mind in a club full of people?" he asked him and Blake started to looking worried. Fucking finally.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Get him to my house" he said and Blake raised an eyebrow at him, "Fine, we can go to yours if no one in your family minds a drugged Potter child" he said narrowing his eyes at him. Blake looked back at him and then at Scorpius.

"How?" he asked him.

"I don't know, I tried reasoning with him and he revoked my touching privileges; now he burns" he said and Blake looked at him amazed.

"That's absurd" he started and Scorpius looked at him annoyed.

"You can't tell anybody about this, it's a Potter house rule. Now help me" he said and Blake looked at him and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" he said with a shrug and pushed back in. Albus was still jumping, dancing with Sam and Stephanie. Tristian and Tessa where close behind standing by a tall table with drinks. He walked over to them.

"What was that about?" Tessa asked and he shrugged.

"After at mine?" he asked and the both nodded. Now he just needed to turn the after into a right now. He watched Blake walk over to him and say something, he was both pleased and upset to see Potter didn't want to listen to him either. After about five minutes he came over to him rubbing his hands.

"Got mine revoked too" he said simply and Scorpius just looked at him. What now? Tessa offered him a drink and he threw it back in one go. She got him another one with a laugh and he took that one too. He had no idea what to do. Maybe he wouldn't do anything? But how? How could he stop it? He took another drink. Albus looked at him again with this sort of longing in his face and then he shook his head and went back to dancing.

"That's it" he said with a smile and took another drink. Albus hated being told what to do, but if it was his own idea he wouldn't object. He walked over to him and when Albus spotted him he lifted his hands up in surrender.

"What?" he asked him with a smile.

"I was wrong, I just want to dance" he said starting to move with a shrug. Albus narrowed his eyes at him and Scorpius started dancing with the girls too. It took Albus about ten minutes to cave and Scorpius couldn't help but feel grateful when he did. Albus pulled at him calling him closer and Scorpius smiled and moved over to him.

"You are on trial" he said with a flirty smile and Scorpius melted to it. Albus grabbed his hips and started dancing with him; Scorpius moved with him, letting him take the lead. It had been so long since he had Albus this close, he felt his narcotic effect right away. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned his head next to his and slowed down his movements pulling him closer. He closed his eyes and ran his hands down his back and up, fuck he had missed him. Albus wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his body to his. Scorpius raised his arms tightening one around his waist and bringing the other one up to his neck and feeling the brilliant texture of his short hair. He noticed after a while that they weren't really dancing but rather just hugging each other tightly in the middle of the dance floor. He tried to focus on his original objective and willed himself to talk.

"Al" he started but Albus cut him off.

"I miss you so much" he said in his ear. He felt that pang in his chest again.

"Me too" he said tightening his hold and Albus did the same.

"Can you just say it so we can stop being miserable then?" he asked and Scorpius felt his heart stop. He pulled back to look at his face, Albus was pleading with his eyes. Scorpius nodded.

"Let's get out of here" he begged him and Albus looked apprehensive for a second.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked him looking down at his lips. Merlin, this had to be some kind of punishment.

"Let's go back to mine, all of us" he said and Albus looked back up to his eyes and nodded.

"Do they know how to get there?" he asked tilting his head in their direction. Scorpius nodded and then frowned. Albus called Sam and told her something she nodded and grabbed Stephanie. He looked back at him.

"We're leaving?" he asked hopefully, Albus nodded.

"Are you picturing it?" he asked him and Scorpius frowned at him again.

"What? My house?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yeah" he said and Scorpius frowned, "Just picture it" he said with a smile and Scorpius stopped and thought about his house, he had barely gotten a clear view of the entrance when he felt a pull in his midriff and suddenly he was looking at it for real.

"Albus what the fuck?" he asked him alarmed, but he just laughed.

"Pretty impressive huh?" he asked still laughing.

"How the fuck did you do that? You could have gotten us killed" he said somewhere between impressed and horrified.

"Relax I did that all the time as a kid. Mom took me out to do boring things, we always ended back in my room. She hated it" he said with a laugh that Scorpius couldn't help but return.

"You're not even sixteen yet" he said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, don't tell anybody, that was illegal" he said in a whisper. He shook his head at him and looked at the gates of his house.

"Come on" he said to him and Albus wrapped his arm on his waist and he did the same with his shoulder walking them up the main entrance.

"You have a big house" he said with a laugh, "Did you know my aunt was tortured here? She still has the scars" he said and Scorpius looked up at his house with horror.

"Yeah I knew about that" he said softly.

"Then my dad stole your dad's wand. He still has it you know" he said and that did surprise him.

"What?" he asked.

"My dad won against Voldemort on a technicality that your dad helped along" he said and Scorpius looked at him amazed. He kept on rambling all the way into his house and he walked them to the living room his dad allowed him for these types of situations. Albus didn't seem even close to wanting to sit down though. Scorpius smiled and pulled his wand to put music on; Albus smiled thankfully at him.

"Wait here a second" he said and Albus pouted at him. He turned and left the room running towards it and then back. He thought about slipping it in Albus' drink but he would probably get hexed for that and then he might leave. So he walked towards him and held the vail for him to see.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"It's something that sort of brings down the high, not completely mind you, but it helps" he said and Albus looked at it with a doubtful expression on his face. He raised his hand to his face and made him look up to him, "You wanted to talk didn't you?" he asked and Albus nodded. He took the vial and downed it. He made a face.

"That tasted vile" he said but Scorpius could see him coming back to himself almost instantly. "And it doesn't feel very pleasant" he said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, can you understand why I did that though?" he asked Albus looked up at him again. He nodded slowly.

"So all that" he said looking more like himself. He looked hurt again.

"Not one bit of that was fake, I miss you so much it's agonizing" Scorpius said and Albus smiled slowly; their eyes not breaking contact. This was it. He had to get it out. Albus was right, he just had too so they could both stop feeling miserable. But the fire roared and in walked in Sam.

"What the hell was that?" she asked looking at them shocked. They all pushed out one after the other with similar questions. Scorpius looked at Albus.

"Scorpius had a portkey to get back. Sorry" he explained and they all looked even more displeased.

"You could have brought us along" Tessa complained walking to his father's cabinet and pulling a bottle out.

"Sorry, we wanted a minute" Albus said and smiled back at Scorpius. He returned the smile feeling his stomach make a not so unpleasant churn.

"We invited more people, heads up" Stephanie said grabbing his wand and turning the music up. Scorpius laughed and shook his head at her. People did start coming back in and Scorpius watched regretfully as Albus was pulled away from him and back to dancing. Blake looked at him with a question clear in his face and Scorpius nodded with a smile. He nodded back and then they went back to ignoring each other. Scorpius felt lighter than he had for weeks just looking at Albus and knowing he didn't hate him as much anymore. He even joined back on the dancing, thought it was mostly just Albus. The night kept on going and he just couldn't stop looking at him and touching him for no reason, just because he was letting him do it again. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on" he said to him and pulled him towards the next room, which was his dad's study. Albus walked in and looked back at him with a smile.

"You wanted something?" he asked and Scorpius nodded and walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist and sighed as Albus did the same around his neck. He started swaying them from side to side and Albus let out a laugh. He tightened his arms around him and Scorpius did the same with a smile. He kept moving them just like that for a while, loving the feel of Albus so close to him; that and that he didn't seemed inclined to want to let go either. He rubbed his face against his and felt Al's intake of breath as his lips brushed his ear. Scorpius pulled his face back slowly and moved it over his cheek, closer and closer to his lips. He stopped at the corner and just felt Albus' soft warm breath against his skin. He closed his eyes and brushed his lips softly over his, not daring his kiss him yet. So he stayed like that, swaying them from side to side with their lips touching but none of them attempting to move first.

"Scorpius" Albus whispered against his and there was a clear plea in his voice. He smiled slowly nodding his head just a bit.

"I love you" he let out before he could even think it through. Albus stopped the swaying and moved to look at his face.

"What?" he asked quietly and Scorpius smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I've been such a dick, but I can't control it anymore and I don't want to. I love you so much it hurts" he said in a whisper and Albus still looked at him unbelievingly shaking his head.

"I never thought you would say that" he said just as low.

"What did you expect me to say then?" he asked with a laugh.

"That you wanted the relationship thing" he said with a shrug. Scorpius looked at him and bit his lip. They stayed looking at each other, Albus like he still couldn't understand and Scorpius waiting.

"I don't mean to push it, but now I feel sort of weird" Scorpius started and Albus shook his head and breathed in.

"I love you too, obviously" he said with a smile and Scorpius returned it leaning closer to him. "Say it again" he asked against his lips.

"I love you Albus" he said and Albus closed his lips over his. Scorpius could breathe again, he sighed over his lips and kissed him back. Albus moved his hands to the side of his face and pulled him closer moaning into his mouth. How did he manage without this for so long? It seemed impossible now, feeling Albus' warm tongue teasing its way into his mouth slowly. Scorpius grabbed his waist and pulled him as close as he could. They started to pick up the pace and he just felt like his heart was about to burst and he just couldn't manage to kiss him all he wanted to compensate for. Al's hands dug into his hair and Scorpius moaned to that, missing that feeling of softness from him. He leaned back on his dad's desk and Al followed him pulling his hair so he would tilt his head back and he could kiss him harshly. He broke apart and looked down at his face.

"Don't you have a room?" he asked and Scorpius smiled. He nodded and for once didn't try to contain his happiness.

* * *

 **Albus**

He loved him. Scorpius Malfoy loved him. Albus Potter. He just couldn't quite understand it but all he could think off right now was how had he gone so long without kissing him or touching him. He had been crazy to try. Scorpius led them out another door and through about a million hallways and stairs until he finally pushed open the double doors that led to his room; nodded for Albus to come in and he closed them behind them. Albus smiled and looked at the door sounding it locked and throwing a silencing charm for good measure. Scorpius walked over to him and kissed him again, moaning into his mouth.

"Tell me what you want, we'll do whatever you want" Scorpius said against his lips and kissed him again, "I need boundaries because I won't stop otherwise" he said and Albus nodded and bit on his lower lip. Scorpius pushed him back on his bed and climbed over him not leaving his lips for a second pulling him close by his waist.

"So don't stop" Albus said and started pulling on his shirt. Scorpius looked down at him for a second, his eyes moving like he was searching his face.

"Please be clear with me right now" he begged and he was starting to feel his desperation too. He stopped to think about it. Was he really going to rush back into things? Yes he was, but how was he going to do it? He thought about Scorpius over him that night and nodded.

"Would you let me fuck you again?" he asked and Scorpius groaned nodding.

"Merlin yes, please" he said kissing him roughly and he resumed his striping. Albus let him pull his shirt off him. He had lost the other one somewhere along the way. He pulled his over his head and Albus ran his hand over his chest missing his skin so much. Scorpius grabbed his hand and pressed it more firmly on him. He looked so amazing straddling him with his hair a mess and smiling at him like he couldn't believe he was there either. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it, Albus smiled at him and grabbed his neck pulling him back. He felt Scorpius move his hands to his trousers trying to get the buttons undone, Albus pushed him back on the bed and reached for his, unfastening them slowly as he looked down at his eyes. He stopped and reached his hand to the side of his face caressing it softly, Scorpius closed his eyes and sighed to that.

"You're mine" Albus said quietly and Scorpius smiled before he nodded slowly. Albus felt overcome with relief, after so many fights and so many fucking problems Scorpius finally stopped running from him. He leaned down and kissed him wanting just to merge with him. He wanted everything from him, he wanted to feel him closer, breath in as he breathed out, anything that made him just more his. They managed to pull their trousers down and didn't bother stalling with their pants taking those off too. Then he was laying on top of him naked after so long, pulling his legs around his waist and just drinking in the feel of his skin rubbing against his. He had never allowed himself to feel everything for him so openly, everything was always followed with the afterthought of scaring him off. Tonight there would be none of that.

Albus kissed his face as he rubbed his hips over his, loving how hard he was already; he wanted him so much it was overwhelming. He ran his hands everywhere he could reach stroking softly and then grabbing hard pulling him closer. He had never seen Scorpius this pliable to his will; it was extraordinary. He kissed his collar bone, and then his chest and lower to his navel and his hip bone. He kissed his thighs knowing Scorpius was looking down at him, he could hear his heavy breathing as he nibbled on the skin. He reached his hand to his cock and stroked him gently, but brought on a loud moan from Scorpius. He looked up at him and Scorpius smiled.

"I really missed that" he said and Albus smiled and held on to him harder; he moaned and threw his head back exposing his beautiful neck. Albus kissed him again, moving up his inner thigh until he reached the base of his cock. He raised himself up a bit and gave him a few teasing licks on the head loving Scorpius' whimpering helplessly before taking him in his mouth and sucking lightly. Scorpius moaned and Albus smiled to himself; he closed his eyes and concentrated on his fingers getting them coated with lube and then reaching in between his legs. Scorpius lifted his hips in surprise, pushing his cock deeper in his mouth and Albus moved away and looked at him; circling his finger around him.

"Do you not want me too?" he asked and Scorpius nodded.

"I'm sorry, keep going" he said and his voice sounded weak. Albus moved his mouth back over his cock and smiled at Scorpius trying to contain a moan. He teased his fingers on his skin waiting for Scorpius to relax to the touch before even trying to breach him. His moans were starting to get louder and that was when Albus knew he could keep going. He pushed the tip of his finger in and at the same time, taking his cock as deep as he could making Scorpius practically scream. He kept pushing in and out slowly until he felt Scorpius unclench around him, then he pushed in another one. It was absolutely incredible how tight and warm he felt around him and it made him dizzy remembering how great it had felt the last time, the first time. He moved from his cock, stroking him with his hand and he concentrated on his fingers, he looked up at Scorpius and he looked so good; biting his hand trying not to let out more sounds. Albus moved his hand back and push three in, Scorpius groaned loudly and raised himself on his elbows looking down at Albus.

"Stop?" Albus asked knowing the answer before Scorpius shook his head.

"Don't, please" he said and laid back down. Albus pushed then all the way in and then back out again trying to concentrate on preparing him, but his mind was starting to get hazy with lust. After a few minutes, and the increasing sound of Scorpius' moans, he snapped and pulled his fingers out and pushed Scorpius legs closer to his chest and leaned down to lap the skin with his tongue. Scorpius let out another one of his whimpers to that and Albus felt drunk with how powerful it made him feel. He reached down to his head and grabbed on the hair on top pulling him up. He moved obediently back to his face looking at Scorpius' desperate expression. "Please" was all he said and Albus nodded looking down between them and grabbing hold of his hard cock. He moved closer pushing his knees under him and touching the head of his cock against Scorpius; it felt fucking amazing. Albus looked up at his face and guided it into him, Scorpius closed his eyes and grimaced. He pulled out and readjusted his legs closer, leaning forwards and sinking back in a little deeper. Albus closed his eyes and groaned rolling his hips and feeling him tighten around his cock before letting go and then starting all over again. He pulled out just a bit and pushed in deeper, Scorpius yelped and his eyes snapped open.

"I'm hurting you?" he asked and Scorpius shook his head but he knew he was lying. He pulled out.

"No, why are you stopping?" Scorpius asked and Albus smiled before pulling on his hips making him turn around. Scorpius complied resting his weight on his forearms and spreading his legs open, Albus moaned looking down at him; he was so perfect. He leaned over him kissing the back of his neck, the side, sucking his earlobe into his mouth and relaxing him again. When he started pleading once more, he grabbed his cock and tried again, pushing slowly and feeling himself ease in better with time.

"Arch your back a bit more" Albus said and Scorpius complied practically sucking him in, Albus groaned closing his eyes and resting his forehead on his shoulder. "Fuck Score, you feel so fucking amazing" he whispered against his skin and Scorpius pushed back a little bring him deeper. Albus let go of his cock and grabbed on to his hips and pushed. Scorpius made another sound of pain and Albus kissed his back again, "It's almost in, just a bit more" he said his voice strained. He readjusted his weight, pulled out a bit and pushed in, groaning as his hips aligned with his arse and he felt himself deep in him.

"Fuck" Scorpius let out.

"Why was that harder?" Albus asked rolling his hips but not moving much more, letting Scorpius adjust to him.

"It's that fucking spell, sort of numbs. This feel much better though" he said nodded his head and Albus smiled to that. Albus breathed and started rocking his hips slowly panting against the skin on Scorpius back. This was so much better than last time; his cock was throbbing inside him and it just made him mad with desire to thrust into him hard and fast. He kept himself controlled though, he rocked his hips slowly undulating them slightly making sure it brought on more moans from Scorpius. He clenched around him and Albus bit down on his skin and snapped his hip roughly grabbing on to his hips hard enough to bruise. He breathed in and tried to calm down again loosening his grip on him, it was almost painful.

"Fuck" he breathed out.

"Al, let go, please. Fuck me like you want to, stop holding back" he begged and Albus snapped his hips again earning him another moan from him. Scorpius nodded, "Yes Al, like that, come on" he said and Albus started picking up his pace and thrusting harder into him. He groaned and lifted his weight from over him and rested it on his hands using it as leverage to thrust faster into him.

"Oh fuck" he let out again loving the sound of his skin slapping onto his as he quickened his pace even more. They moaned and fucked while Scorpius grabbed on to the sheets hard enough to rip them while he pushed his arse back to him.

"Al let me get on you" he asked and Albus stopped grabbing Scorpius by his chest and bringing him up over him, pressing his back on his chest. Albus felt him sink impossibly deeper into him and groaned. "Fuck that wasn't what I meant but if feels amazing, help me move" he said and Albus wrapped one hand over his chest and another on the inside of his thigh pulling him over. Scorpius reached his arms back holding on to him as he helped the movement. The movement was slow but so fucking deep he just couldn't believe it; he reached his hand to Scorpius cock stroking it just as slow. Scorpius groaned and tried to move a little faster over him. Albus kissed his neck loving the feeling he had around his cock, wishing he could just die inside him like this. After a while longer of that, Scorpius let go of his neck and let himself fall forward. Albus looked down at his cock deep inside him and growled grabbing his hips hard and pushing into him with a snap.

"You look amazing like this" Albus said thrusting harder and harder. Scorpius reached one of his hands back and buried his nails on his thigh urging him on.

"Faster Al" he said and Albus happy complied. He closed his eyes and fucked him as fast as he could and almost screamed when he felt Scorpius reach below them and grab his balls rolling them around in his palm.

"Oh fuck. If you want to make me come you're heading the right direction" Albus said hearing his voice crack.

"Flip me" Scorpius said and Albus pulled out of him, flipped him on his back and looked at his disheveled face with a smile. He moved over him and they both groaned as he sunk back in with ease. "Now grab my dick and make me come" he said and Albus leaned down to bite on his lower lip. He rested his weight back on his knees and started snapping his hip forward, one hand grabbing his thigh for stability while the other obediently stroked his cock. Scorpius closed his eyes and bit down his lip to keep him from crying out loud.

"Stop doing that" Albus said and his grey eyes snapped open to him in question, "Be loud" he said and he knew it came out as a command too. Scorpius smiled and Albus sped up the movement on his cock and Scorpius started moaning and moaning. The sounds, and the feel of his cock snapping into him were driving him very close to the edge again. He doubled his efforts on Scorpius cock making sure he made him come before and when he pressed his other hand next to his head and changed the angel slightly he saw and heard just how close Scorpius was. He was practically begging, moaning Albus name incoherently, his eyes closed and his head thrown back. He was sure he was going to end up coming first again but then Scorpius tighten his legs around his waist almost painfully and he exploded all over his chest. Albus smiled and then his eyes rolled to the back of his skull as he let his orgasm rush over him. He kept on snapping his hips erratically as he pumped the last of his pleasure out of him. He heard Scorpius whimper and he opened his eyes to his beautifully spent face. He leaned down to kiss him and then let his weight fall over him. Scorpius let out a surprised oomph sound, which made Albus let out a laugh but not move from him.

"You're crushing me" he said out of breath and Albus rested his weight on his elbows, looking down at him.

"Give me a minute" he said not relenting. He didn't want to pull out just yet. He groaned still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm and smiled to Scorpius leaning up to kiss him. He kissed him slowly and then giving up pulled his hips away from him, while the blonde let out a hiss of discomfort. He slumped next to him.

"And that was the result of pent up desire" Scorpius said and Albus laughed and turned to look at him.

"That was bloody brilliant" he said and Scorpius nodded.

"Yes it was" he said and leaned closer to kiss him again. He rolled over, draping himself on his side and Albus saw him close his eyes. He looked so thoroughly fucked it was impossible not to feel good about himself.

"I won, you know" he said and Scorpius sighed and shook his head softly.

"You didn't fucking win anything" he said without spite.

"Yes, I did. I made you fall in love with me, Scorpius Malfoy" Albus said pride practically making his chest hurt. Scorpius smiled and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Shut up will you?" he asked but didn't contradict him. Albus sighed and closed his eyes too. They got under the covers eventually and how Albus had missed sleeping with Scorpius curled around him like that. It was weird feeling this happy after so much time of being miserable, but he knew he was right. He had finally won him over. Scorpius Malfoy was his.


End file.
